The Primordial Prince
by RWTalent
Summary: Two years after the Great Freeze, Elsa finds herself on the edge of war with Weselton and the Southern Isles. On the edge of Arendelle's borders a mysterious man appears with no memories of his past. And behind the scenes more powerful enemies are plotting and scheming. [Elsa, OC] [Anna, Kristoff B.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first story, The Primordial Prince. I actually have most of this story already written, I'm just waiting for feedback to see if I should edit anything, anyways this means that you can expect decently regular updates. So please, read and review (constructive). **

**Enjoy the story!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**The Primordial Prince**

I woke up cold. I opened my eyes and realized why I was so cold, for some reason I was outside in the middle of what seemed like a blizzard. This was weird considering the fact that I didn't remember falling asleep there, especially in nothing more than a blue shirt and black pants. Actually, thinking about it, I couldn't remember anything. Unfortunately I couldn't spend any more time lying in the snow, so I got up and took in my surroundings.

There was an extensive mountain range with snow capped peaks as far as the eye could see. The grey storm clouds cut the sun out, turning what I felt like day into what looked like night. At the bottom of the mountain I was standing on, there was a glow coming from a small town on the water. Although I wasn't sure if I wanted to interact with anyone just yet, I couldn't stay out in this kind of weather for much longer, not even taking into consideration how long I was asleep in the snow. So I headed down the mountain towards the town.

Almost two hours later I stumbled through the front gates of the town. An old sign stood just inside said this place was Allendale. In front of me was a worn cobblestone street with sturdy looking wooden houses on either side. All of the windows and doors were closed, most seemed boarded up to keep out the snow. At the end of the street was a small cobblestone bridge, across a frozen river, that lead to a large castle adorned with banners and what seemed like decorative snowflakes. I'd have to look into that, but after I had gotten some actual sleep and maybe a hot soup.

I crossed the bridge just to stop at a double door gate. There were no brass knobs to open the gates or anything to let anyone inside know that there was someone was just outside the doors freezing his fingers off. So….. I just knocked, I mean why not?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled a guard from a post off to the right.

"I'm trying to get some help, I'm freezing to death. Please open the gates!" I yelled back.

"Sorry kid, you've got no business here" the guard said while pulling out a crossbow, "you better get lost fast!"

And without even waiting for me to process the fact that he was threatening me, he aimed and fired at my chest. My instincts kicked into high gear, I spun to the left dodging the crossbow bold and when I faced him again I hopped up on the railing and jumped towards the little nook where the guard was standing. I managed to grab the edge of the wall in front of the guard and pull myself up faster than the guard was able to reload his crossbow.

He stared at me in total bewilderment, which I took to my advantage. I lunged forward and pinned him on the stone floor with my left arm, with my right arm raised prepared to knock him out cold.

"H…how did you do that?" the guard choked out. He was obviously terrified that I was able to cross at least eight feet in less than two seconds. But I could still see the cruelty in his eyes; from what must have been years of believing he was better than everyone else just because he carried a weapon for a job. But I still couldn't bring myself to punch his lights out for good, or throw him into the frozen water just a few feet away which I REALLY wanted to do. So I simply pulled him up with my left arm and shove him back down, causing him to hit his head and go unconscious for just a few minutes and probably without any serious injuries.

I got up and realized what I just did. Although it was just one guard, I had technically just overpowered the defenses of the castle. Probably not the best idea I've ever had, even though I didn't remember 99% of my ideas. If the rest of the guards noticed their unconscious comrade or a mostly frozen boy sneaking around in the castle, they probably wouldn't react with kindness.

So after a few seconds of mental debate, I decided that I couldn't go back to the town; I had to get something to bundle up with at the very least. And that soup idea earlier was still a valid option. And with that I calmly walked into the courtyard.

**Elsa (POV)**

Elsa had been in meetings all day. After the Great Freeze two years ago, Arendelle had cut trade between both Weseltown and the Southern Isles. At the time it had seemed like a reasonable idea, but after two years of reduced international trade both other nations had taken giant economical hits. They had started raising massive armies and have been threatening to attack Arendelle. So of course, back to back war councils had been necessary. Elsa understood that but still hated every second of them.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna shouted from halfway down the hall.

Even though the whole, freezing over all of Arendelle and Anna's heart, the two sisters had gotten so close to each other that it made their younger selves look like strangers. Elsa enjoyed hanging around her sister, even though she was permanently upbeat even in the face of impending war.

"Hello Anna. You missed another war meeting. Where were you?" Elsa asked.

"I was hanging out with Kristoff. It's not like I missed anything important"

"Actually, you did! Apparently both the Southern Isles and Weseltown are marching towards us right now. And to make matters worse, the Emperor himself will be her in a we-"

It was at this point that Elsa was cut off by a boy crashing through the window on her right. He was remarkably similar to Elsa, pale white skin, with messy snow white hair. But when he started to get back up, she saw his eyes, which were so green that they actually seemed to glow.

The giant snow golem Marshmallow climbed in through the shattered window, and the guards came rushing in from behind and from the far end of hallway. They grabbed the boy before he could try to escape, and dragged him in front of Elsa. Now that he was closer, she could see that he was covered in snow and ice, like he had hiked through the blizzard outside. His lips were a dark shade of blue and the skin around his eyes were blood red.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Elsa demanded.

"I'm just trying to get some help; I couldn't find anyone to help so I just let myself in." The boy said, but it was hard to tell how old he was. He could have been 18 or 30.

A guard stumbled towards him scowling, "Ha, that's what you get peasant" he said leaning in close for effect, "now you'll spend the rest of your life in the dungeons!"

"Not so fast, if he is truly harmless and in need; then we are obligated to help him." Elsa interjected. The guard was obviously upset about her decision but held his tongue, being the queen had some benefits. Elsa touched the boy's forehead and melted all the snow and ice caked onto his skin. Immediately, his temperature rose and color started to return to his face.

The guards released him and he slowly rose up to full height. He was around half a foot taller than Elsa, and much thicker. He held himself with humble confidence, like he could handle himself in a fight but had actually been in a few and knew not to instigate them.

"Thank you…..wow that's embarrassing, I don't know the name of the woman that just saved my life." He said in a kind voice.

"And I don't know your name of the man I just saved." She retorted. He simply chuckled in response. "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"And I'm James, the not-so-sure-if-local-or-not amnesiac." He said, smiling as if bringing up the fact that he had forgotten everything was just another pleasant fact.

"Well if you're not too tired, I could take you on a tour of the castle."

"I couldn't think of anything better, but if we could go to the kitchen first that would be amazing." This caused Elsa to giggle slightly, and then realized what she was doing and blushed.

"The kitchen it is then. Follow me." Elsa said as she led the way deeper into the castle.

**James (POV)**

I followed Elsa throughout the castle, trying to make a mental map of the castle. But there was something about her that I just couldn't ignore; the way she had spared my life, even after I had broken into her castle, and how she had melted all the snow on me like it was nothing.

I ate another spoonful of some delicious chicken noodle soup, which was fantastic. We stopped in front a plain wooden door. Right down the hall were two other doors, a light green door and a light blue one.

"This is the guest-room; you'll be staying here during your time with us." Elsa stated. "If you need me or Anna you could check our rooms just down the hall or me in my study."

I choked a little bit on my soup. Not only was Elsa being extraordinarily kind by not throwing me into the dungeons, she was also giving me a place to sleep and live in the castle! "Wow, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am Your Highness."

Elsa raised her hand to cut me off, "First off, just call me Elsa. And second, I owe you for Marshmallow throwing you through a window." She said with a kind smile.

I would like to say that I was really smooth and swept her off her feet. But in reality I just stood there, probably looking really dumb, staring at Elsa in pure awe. And I would have stayed like that if not for one of the nastiest surprises in Elsa's life.

Horns sounded outside, causing Elsa to jump and snapped me out of my embarrassing trance. Elsa ran to the windows opposite of my temporary room, and looked down at the courtyard.

"Oh no, oh no. No no no no no!" Elsa said, on the verge of panic.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"The emperor is here! I thought he wasn't going to arrive for a week! I still have so much to prepare!" Elsa almost shouted.

After all she had done for me, I couldn't just let her meet the emperor in the panicked state she was in. So I grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Elsa. Calm down. You're going to walk out there and surprise him with calmness. You can get the servants to clean while you talk out there."

She looked at me with big blue eyes full of fear, but I must have proposed at least one reasonable idea because she took a second to collect herself, turned around and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall she turned around and said, "Thank you, I needed that. Please, stay out of trouble." With that, she simply turned the corner and left me standing alone in the hallway.

_Stay out of trouble,_ I thought,_ I can do that. _ I walked into my new room and looked around. All that was in there were a medium sized bed, a closet, and a desk. A window on the far side of the room looked out into the sea. I walked over to the closet, opened it and put on a simple black leather jacket with a cloth hood. I walked over to the window and looked out to see a small ship anchored right next to the edge of the castle. Looked pretty normal enough, until I saw there were ropes dangling from the top of the castle wall. "Well crap," I said "there goes staying out of trouble." And I ran out of the room and down the hall, towards the outer wall where those ropes should be.

Once I got there, I looked over the edge of the wall down towards the ship. It looked like all of its crew had already climbed up over the walls. Then I heard two female screams, and the sound of warriors getting into battle.

I sprinted through the castle towards what I had already guessed was the main courtyard. And what I found was not very confidence inspiring; Elsa, her sister Anna who had been mentioned during the tour, and a short man with a thick brown beard, colorful silk robes, and a golden crown, who I had guessed was the emperor.

A group of men in black had surrounded them, at their feet lay a dozen wounded or unconscious guards. Elsa threw her hands forward and a wall of ice accumulated and surged towards the attackers. A deep red glow appeared around the men and melted the ice wall before it could touch them.

"Heating stones from a dying volcano, you can't touch us with your powers Elsa" the man who seemed to be the leader mocked.

"Go home Hans, you have no power here!" Elsa challenged, but I could hear the fear in her voice. She wasn't sure if she could protect everyone from Hans. But luckily she wouldn't have to, I had no problem with this Hanz guy, but I couldn't let him attack my host.

Since I was on the wall that wrapped around the courtyard above everyone, sneaking over to the nearest guard outpost was relatively easy. I grabbed a crossbow and smiled at the irony. I crouched down behind the inner lip of the wall and got a bolt loaded into the crossbow.

"Not that I'm sorry or anything, but I'm here to take your kingdom from you Elsa. And maybe as a bonus I could keep both you girls as wives." Hans gloated. That was crossing the line, I hadn't even known either girl for more than an hour and yet I still felt the urge to protect them.

I popped up from behind the position and let my instincts take over from there. Hans had split off from the group, but I didn't want to take him out first anyways. I aimed between of the feet the guy closest to the girls, and pulled the trigger.

Everything worked out the exact way I planned it. The heating stone in his pocket worked on all projectiles, not just Elsa's magic. As the bolt got close to him, the red glow appeared around him. The only thing that happened different was that the bolt didn't turn into steam; the entire bolt set on fire, and sent a huge puff of snow up right into his face. Not very effective in disabling anyone, but it sure sent them into disarray.

The men, and Hans, scattered; taking cover to avoid another volley of bolts that I sent after them. When they had all crouched down behind something solid, I grabbed a sword lying next to me and vaulted over the wall.

Probably one of the most idiotic things I've done, without any help or any memory of training, I charged the men. I had been able to span the entire distance before the first guy realized that I wasn't shooting at them anymore. He popped his head over his cover and the first thing he saw was the hilt of a sword smash into his helmet. The second noticed his friend go down and got into a proper defensive stance, holding a large battle axe horizontally and ready to block anything I threw at him. Unfortunately, I had no intention to go sword first into combat.

I started to reach down to scoop up a handful of snow to throw in his face to make steam; but I felt a surge of power run through my body I jerked my arm up, missing the ground but still pushing my hand forward. Suddenly, a wave of snow formed and surged towards him. The red glow appeared, instantly vaporizing the snow but leaving a thick screen of steam behind to block his sight. He stumbled and I swiped his leg out from under him, he hit his head pretty hard and was knocked out.

The steam dissipated and the remaining three guys started to form a circle around me. Hans stood behind them, a safe distance away, swinging his sword in a circle lazily.

"Impressive trick peasant, but it's time to give up now. We have you surrounded, you have no chance." Hans said, smiling to himself as if I was an amusing monkey performing on the streets.

"Not a chance pretty boy." I said back, pulling my hood up to cause shadows to cover my eyes. For whatever reason, as soon as the hood went up, my senses sharpened. I could see the men tense up before they move, I could hear their breathing, and most of all I could almost sense what they were about to do before they did it.

The men rushed at me all at once, hoping to beat me with sheer numbers. I thought about that little trick I pulled on baddie number two, so I thought _what the heck, why not try again?_

I thrust my hand forward, focusing on the ground and imagined the snow on the ground as a turbulent sea in the middle of a storm. And to my surprise, it worked. The ground turned into a series of snow waves, causing the men to fall over or lose their footing and stumbling around.

_One last trick for the road, eh boys?_ I thought. I turned my palm face up, and thrust my hand towards the sky. The ground under the men shot up in an icy column, the snow from all across the courtyard rushed the rising snow pillar to add more height. And then the red glow around the men appeared. Then entire column disappeared and the men fell 30 feet to respective dull thuds on the soggy ground.

Hans took a step back, I could see he was trying to keep himself from reacting but the fear was still in his eyes. "How…how did you do that?!"

I just smiled in response. I walked towards him as menacingly as I could; with each step I took he took a step back until he backed into the castle wall. He raised his sword to keep me at a distance. As confident as I was trying to be, I really didn't want to fight Hans. He looked like he could handle a sword and the snow column trick had drained me quite a bit.

"Alright look Hans, I just took out all five of your men without using my sword more than once. Let's not get into this; I don't want to fight you, you don't want to fight me. If you leave now, I won't have to use this sword." I reasoned, trying my best to convince him to think subconsciously that he couldn't beat me.

"Not a chance!" Hans roared, taking a big step forward. "I'll cut you to-" He was cut off by a large potted plant falling on his head, instant K.O.

I looked up and saw a large man with blond hair, dressed in furs, leaning out of a second story window, smiling like he won a huge prize.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, "Nice aim!"

"I've been working on it!" He yelled back, pleased with the princess' compliment.

Elsa, Anna, and the Emperor all walked up to me with looks of fear and curiosity. I lowered my hood and started to bow, but the Emperor put out his hand for me to stop.

"I believe you just saved my life boy." He said, "I'd like to know the name of my savior."

"James." I stated plainly, trying to sound respectful.

"Your majesty" Elsa said to the Emperor "he has amnesia. He will be staying with us while you are here, if that does not offend you."

"Of course I do not mind. He is obviously well trained, and having him around would make me feel safer. And I would like him to be with us during our talks, he just needs clothes fitting for such talks."

"Of course." Said Elsa, "Anna, if you could take the Emperor to his room and introduce him to our Ice Harvester, I wish to have a word with James."

Elsa pulled me to the side as Anna took the Emperor inside. "What was that?!" Elsa demanded.

"I couldn't let them hurt you!" I defended.

"Not that, the magic!"

"I don't know, it just happened and then felt right. Plus, I don't think I could've taken them all on without magic." At that, Elsa took a second to think. I looked out at the courtyard and saw what I had done. I had taken out an entire squad of mercenaries that had defeated the royal guards. The guards in question were dragging the sleeping mercenaries to what I would assume would be jail cells.

"We need a third party opinion." Elsa decided after a few seconds.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Like the only people who would know what this means."

"Wow, thanks for the details. Now I totally understand what you're talking about."

"I just don't think I should tell you about them if they don't know what I'm saying." Elsa said nervously. There was no point in arguing with her so I just let it slide, as irritating as it was.

We both walked indoors to see that our "esteemed guest" was making himself at home. I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't very happy about the emperor making his appearance early. She dragged her feet like the hated the idea of getting there any earlier than she had to.

As we walked through the halls I got my first good look at Elsa. Her dress was made of pure white ice, but somehow managed not to look cold. She swayed her hips when she walked, which was very attractive. And she had her hair tied up in a braid reaching halfway down her back. She walked confidently, but her shoulders sagged from time to time, as if she was holding too much weight on her shoulders. We stopped just outside of the library doors.

"Look, the Emperor is here to negotiate an agreement to help protect Arendelle," Elsa explained, "So the emperor and I will have to have a lot of meetings, most of which Anna probably won't be allowed in. So please, protect her if you can."

"I promise, nothing is going to touch her." I said sincerely. And I meant it, if there was anything I could do about it, nothing was going to happen.

Elsa gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. We stood there smiling at each other, and then Elsa realized that we had been standing and smiling just a bit too long. She blinked a few times and looked away, her face turning red. "Thanks… uh, see you when I can."

"Wait, when are we going to those friends of yours?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait until the weather gets better and the negotiations end." She said.

With that, Elsa strode into the library. I went back to my room, deciding I was going to figure out what these powers could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**See? Rapid Updates. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, perhaps you've started to like James. You should let me know, review, follow, comment whatever you can do to let me know you're enjoying the story (even though it's still really early). **

**So please, enjoy chapter 2!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa**

Elsa thought the talks were going to go fast, just a few details to comb over and be done with it. But every idea was shot down by the emperor. Apparently every other nation was just looking for an excuse to pick sides.

As the days started turning into weeks and weeks into months, she spent her time either trying to convince the emperor to agree on anything, or spending time with James.

James was a difficult topic for Elsa. On the one hand, Elsa didn't want to give James anymore stress. He acted like he was in control, strong enough to be helpful. But somehow Elsa knew he was confused and frustrated that he couldn't remember who he was besides his name. But on the other hand, he was so easy to talk to that she couldn't help but get close to him. She even tried to teach him a few tricks with her magic, but all he could do was move the snow around, not make any.

Every so often, when the group conversations died down, everyone would get quiet and gaze off; not paying any attention, just relaxing. Elsa would catch herself just staring at James as he looked off into space. She just couldn't get over the oddness of his green eyes and his blonde hair, which she had only seen a few times before and hadn't particularly liked. But for some reason, Elsa thought James pulled it off amazingly.

Elsa was pretty sure she would stare at him for minutes at a time. Then she would catch herself, _what are you doing Elsa? What if he sees you and thinks you're weird?! _ She would scold herself. And to make it worse, Anna saw her a few times, she didn't do anything though, just smile and look away.

Elsa was thinking about the last time when that happened, when the emperor finally suggested an idea. It was the third meeting of the month, and Elsa had been getting irritated with him.

"Elsa, it has been quite a while since we started these discussions," He said, "And now I think I've finally thought of a solution"

Elsa leaned forward attentively. She was decently excited to hear anything that he wouldn't immediately shoot down.

"Given the circumstances, there is only one thing that will work to protect your kingdom," he said. The emperor got down on one knee, and Elsa's heart froze over. "To protect your kingdom, you will have to be my bride."

Elsa had no clue what to do. And her body didn't seem to respond to anything. So he took her stunned face as acceptance, he took one of the many rings off his chubby finger and jammed it onto her finger. He ignored the fact that she still wasn't comfortable with physical contact, pulled her up, out of the room, down the hall, and right into the library. This was where everyone, including James, was gathered around with mugs of hot chocolate and some interesting books.

Elsa's heart almost shattered when she saw the confused look on James' face when he saw them. The emperor was giving the announcement, that she and he would be married. But she wasn't paying attention to him, or anything he was already planning for both of them. She couldn't see past James' sad green eyes, and how they seemed to grow darker. The confidence and cheerfulness that he had seemed to radiate during their time together seemed to melt and fade away.

The emperor left, probably making arrangements that wouldn't be discussed. Elsa sat down on a comfortable chair, trying to understand what had just happened. _It's not like there was anything between you two. _ She reasoned with herself, but of course she just had to argue, _but there could have been!_

She hung her head, avoiding everyone's gazes. She was too conflicted to even cry. It was as if her body just locked itself up, forcing her feelings down the way she had for thirteen years.

She felt a small hand on her left shoulder, Anna was trying to comfort her, but all Elsa wanted to do was pull away and hide in her room. She had been trying to resist those urges since the accident but she was about to get up and go to her room, but then a hand rested on her other shoulder. It was bigger and firmer than Anna's, and where it touched her skin a warm feeling went into her arm and warmed up her bones. It was as if a cold that she had never been aware of had suddenly been removed by a simple touch.

If Kristoff could do this just by a single touch, Elsa could totally understand why Anna liked him so much. She looked up, only to see Kristoff sitting in the chair across from her, that made more sense; he was never quite comfortable with touching Elsa, she was pretty sure that he was afraid of her, which made her sad. But whose hand was on her shoulder?

She looked up and was even more surprised than she was when the Emperor forced a marriage on her. There was James, blonde hair playfully messed up and green eyes full of concern. There he was, consoling her in whatever way he could.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I….I don't know. This is what I'm supposed to do; I'm supposed to find a king to marry so the kingdom is protected. But, I just can't see myself and him together." Elsa replied. She got up, gently pushing off the hands on her shoulders, and started to pace around the room.

"There's got to be a way out of this, I just can't think of anything."

"If there is, should we try?" Elsa asked, "With the Emperor here, maybe the Southern Isles and Weselton won't attack us."

"Are you kidding?" James cut it, "both of them are attacking because they want power and money. The emperor being here just makes it a more profitable place to take. If anything, they'll probably attack sooner."

"So, what are we supposed to do then?" Kristoff asked. Nobody spoke up. Elsa knew there was no way she was getting out of this marriage, and there was no obvious way to avoid an attack.

"What if we tried appeasing them? Trading with them?" Anna suggested.

"It's not about trade anymore, they'd still attack." James said, sipping his hot chocolate, trying to be calm and collected. "The only thing left to do is to either move the entire town, or get ready for a fight, a big fight."

"We don't have and army, just the guards. And you saw how well they handled a small attack group." Elsa said.

An adviser walked in at this point. "Your majesties, the Emperor has requested that you two join him for dinner, immediately."

"Tell him we'll be there in a minute." Elsa said, she turned towards the boys, "We'll continue this later, just carry on." And with that Elsa and Anna left the two boys in the library.

**James**

I may not be the smartest person in the world, but it still shouldn't have been that hard to figure out a way to help Elsa. It was getting close to the wedding, just a few days off. The worst part was that, not only did that obtrusive jerk of an Emperor force a marriage on my friend, but he also forced the wedding to the same day Kristoff and Anna were getting married (yes, they were getting married).

I went down to the royal forges, which were actually right underneath the castle, using an underground magma stream. Surprisingly enough I found Elsa, she was looking over the shoulder of a big burly man standing at a forge. She had her typical ice dress with a few modifications; she didn't have any her cape and she had let her sleeves disappear so they wouldn't get in the way. I got a little closer and saw that she was releasing magic from her hand into the sword that the man was working on. The man dunked the sword into a thing of water in a cloud of steam.

When the sword came out it was perfectly formed, but instead of being silver the blade came out as a deep shade of blue; just a little bit darker than Elsa's eyes. To me it looked absolutely perfect, it seemed the perfect length of razor sharp double sided metal.

"Crap, the blade is ruined" Said the man, "the blade shouldn't be blue!"

"What are you talking about? It's perfect." I said. Both Elsa and the man jumped up. "Sorry to scare you but I don't see how it's ruined."

"Well if you like it then keep it!" The man yelled. He tossed me the sword and stormed out, leaving me and Elsa standing there in confusion.

I looked down at the sword. As I suspected it was perfectly balanced, and the perfect length for me. Elsa smiled and looked at the sword.

"It's fitting. If you would allow me…" Elsa said, she pointed at the sword and a light blue sheath formed over the sword with a clip to go on my belt. "There, now it's perfect."

"Thanks." I said as I put the sword on my belt. Then we both stood there smiling at each other, just until it started to get weird, then we looked away and I know for a fact I blushed.

"So..uhm… why were you trying to make a sword?"

"Oh, well I was trying to see if I could make weapons better. Try to get an edge on our enemies."

"Won't do much if there's no one to use them"

"We have to try." Elsa said, hanging her head; immediately making me feel like trash.

"We'll just have to be ready" I said trying to support her. I could tell she was in a bad place; she was always staring off into the distance, losing her thoughts and generally looking depressed. The worst part was that there was nothing I could do; I had tried for at least a week straight to make her happier, but nothing seemed to work. She would smile and laugh, but almost immediately go back to her sadness.

She and I slowly walked back up into the castle, she slowly started remaking the rest of her dress and I adjusted my new sword on my belt. And that's when the horns rang out. Not the horns that occasionally sounded to signal dinner or to tell that someone was needed. These were harsh, and seemed to stab my ears. They were war horns.

Elsa and I looked at each other and both sprinted towards the main gate. We got there just as an army reached the opposite side of the bridge.

It was a full sized army, with equipment enough to lay siege to the kingdom. Not like it mattered, they seemed to have just simply stridden through town. No doubt the citizens had no intention of resisting the invaders.

A middle aged man in gleaming bronze armor stepped in front. From the distance, all I could tell was that he was obviously the one in charge. His armor was that of a commanding officer and he carried himself with strength and authority.

"Stand aside young ones," the emperor said as he pushed through the crowd of guards gathered on the battlements and presented himself to the attackers, "greetings!" He shouted.

"I am the Emperor. And so this city is under my protection. Leave her at once or suffer the consequences!"

"You know, that would be a good idea if, oh I don't know, you could actually protect your city! I do suggest that you surrender the city to us, if you don't then we'll just have to take it." The commander yelled back to us.

"How dare you speak to me like that!? Who are you!?" The emperor demanded.

"I am Prince Charles from the Southern Isles! Elder brother of Prince Hanz, who you have imprisoned here. I am here to reclaim my brother and take this kingdom as retribution, but since you're here your 'emperorness' I guess the Southern Isles will also be taking over more than expected."

The emperor took a step back, dumbfounded by the idea that he might not be scary enough to deter an army. He just stood there, dazed and confused.

"Last chance, surrender now, and things won't have to get ugly." Prince Charles warned.

Then Elsa stepped forward and spread her arms. "The same goes for you, leave now or face the wrath of the Snow Queen!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Wrath of the Snow Queen?"

Elsa quickly gave me a wink and a smile before turning back to the army with a scowl on her face.

Charles didn't seem fazed, as a matter of fact a smile spread across his face. One of the soldiers, probably the second in command, came forward holding a shining golden staff, and handed it over to Prince Charles.

"Oh I have no intention of fighting you; I'll just leave that ugliness to my friend. You two should get along very well." Charles held the staff up high. The very tip flashed gold, brighter than the sun or any star.

When the light died down, a giant man was hovering a few dozen feet over Charles. He had on an almost complete set of knight armor, everything except a helmet. On his back there was a seriously long, wickedly sharp spear, with a tip that occasionally burst into flames. He was also wearing a long, flowing purple cloak.

His face was both harsh and smooth at the same time. His eyes matched his outfit, a burning shade of gold that made my eyes water. He wore his red hair in a war ponytail and on top of his head was a crown made of bone, flames, and cold looking steel.

He laughed, a harsh laugh that just mad you both made and scared at the same time. He was big enough that he was looking down at Elsa up on the battlements.

"Well met mortals. I am Ishnaugh, the Primordial of war." He announced. When he said 'Primordial' something resonated through my body. My very bones seemed to rattle around inside of me, almost to the point of pain.

"You…you're a Primordial? Why are you here?" the Emperor asked, voice quavering with fear.

"I was called, simple as that. Although I have no personal quarrel with you, war always finds you. And yes, I am a fully recognized Primordial." Ishnaugh said. "Do you have any more pointless, idiotic questions; or can we get this battle star…. YOU! What are YOU doing here?!"

The last part was because his eyes shifted from the Emperor, to Elsa, and finally to me. As soon as he saw me, his eyes which had been half closed with boredom flew open in shock and surprise.

I stepped forward, trembling with either fear or anger. Either way, I wanted this guy gone as soon as possible.

"How do you know me?" I asked the Primordial.

"How could I not? You're the only Primordial in play." He responded. His shock and surprise quickly changed to annoyance. "What in the worlds do you think you are doing here?"

I looked over my shoulder at Elsa, who was looking from Ishnaugh to me and then back again. She looked both disgusted and horrified, probably seeing connections between me and him, which hurt more than I thought it would.

I had no idea what this guy was talking about. I wasn't a Primordial, I couldn't be. I was normal sized, with no gleaming armor or flaming weapons. But of course, I had no clue if he was right, which was the worst part, I hated having amnesia. Losing all of my memories made my life extraordinarily complicated and frustrating. All the servants in the castle treated me like I was a sick little bird with a hurt wing, constantly trying to baby me. I never told them off, or even Anna Kristoff or Elsa when they did it, but it got under my skin every time.

"What are you talking about? I am no Primordial, I'm just James." I said.

"No! You are not tricking me out of a fight, boy! I am fully recognized, you haven't even got a field!" Ishnaugh said, drawing the spear from its place on his back.

There was no way anyone could take him in battle, I was sure of it. He seemed to radiate waves of intense heat that I could feel even from where I was standing. But I drew my new sword anyways. The blue blade seemed to glow a bit brighter than it had before, but it was nothing compared the being levitating only a few hundred feet away.

He prepared to charge, along with the entirety of the Southern Isle army. But Prince Charles took off away from the castle, carrying the staff with him. I had no idea how I knew, but I did, that staff was the only chance we had of defeating the Primordial.

All the guards along the battlements either drew their swords or readied their crossbows, but there weren't enough people defending the castle, they would overtake the castle eventually. I turned around to face Elsa.

"Elsa, we have to get that staff. It seems like the only thing that has any power over him." I said.

"James, what is he talking about? Are you… like him?" Elsa asked, fear showing in her icy blue eyes.

"I have no idea, but we'll have to talk about it later, now's not the time. Just please, promise me you'll be careful and try to get that staff."

I could see Elsa was having a hard time trying to cope with what was about to happen. But her eyes became less like a nice snow day and more dangerous like a blizzard. "I'll do it. Just be careful" she said.

"I will." I assured. I turned back to the Primordial, and with no way of being as terrifying as he was, I simply pulled up the hood on the dark jacket I always wore.

My senses immediately sharpened as they always did when I put on a hood. I could see things much more clearly, as if a fog had been cleared away that I hadn't even noticed. My hearing blocked out whatever wasn't important to my survival, and I could feel the life of everybody around me, like little candles close to my skin; although Ishnaugh felt like being close to a bonfire.

Prince Charles yelled, "Fire!" and the catapults at the back of the army launched a volley of flaming boulders at the castle. Elsa quickly shot ice jets at them, which slowed them down and put the fires out.

Ishnaugh released a war cry and rocketed straight at me. I raised my sword instinctively, luckily deflecting his spear to the side, but his momentum took us both off the back of the castle walls and down into the courtyard.

I rolled onto me feet, just as Ishnaugh recovered. We both went into defensive positions, and started circling each other, sizing each other up. He lunged forward, trying to turn me into a human shishkabob. With the blade pointed down I knocked the point of the spear to the side and twisted to make the strike at his arm more powerful. The blue blade cut deep into his golden armor, a light blue coat of frost spread across his arm. Instead of blood, golden ichor welled up in his wound.

I leapt back just in time as he erupted into a pillar of fire. He reformed a few seconds later, eyes full of rage. He thrust his spear forward, not in a striking manner, and a bolt of lightning shot from the tip of the spear right at me. The bolt hit the flat of my sword and ricocheted back at him, which sent him flying backwards into the wall.

As he lay there, he shrunk down to a normal human size. He pushed himself back up; his eyes were literally on fire. He marched forward and swung his spear.

We traded blows back and forth. After I had gotten his arm, he didn't underestimate me anymore. Neither of us could get a significant advantage over the other. He was much more skilled and stronger, but I refused to fight him head-on. I hopped up on anything that would get me out of his reach, climb up the wall to get away for a few seconds before dropping down and continuing the fight.

But Ishnaugh never slowed down, he didn't even break a sweat; whereas I was wearing out fast, I was constantly on the defensive or on the move, but he casually walked around like he had all the time in the world.

I couldn't see, but the battle between the guards and the army didn't sound good, too many explosions too close to the castle. Elsa was the only chance the guards had of holding the army off.

Ironically, that was when Elsa showed back up, on top of the wall behind Ishnaugh. She held the staff up, instead of gold light like before; the tip of the staff lit up light blue.

Suddenly, I was pulled forward and Ishnaugh was pulled backwards; towards the staff. I stabbed my sword into the dirt to anchor me but the force dragging me towards Elsa was making my fingers slip.

I looked back and saw Ishnaugh fly upwards and hit the staff, but instead of knocking Elsa over, he turned into bright light and was absorbed into the staff. As soon as he was gone the force shut off and dropped me to the ground.

I got to my feet and climbed a latter that led up the wall close to Elsa. Once up there she handed the staff to me, it felt warm, not quite at a painful level but it was close.

"You held him off?" Elsa asked, with a tone of surprise.

"As best as I could, how's everyone else holding up?" I responded.

"Not well, we're almost defeated."

"Then let's do something about that."

I walked along the wall to the front of the castle. The guards there were taking cover and firing their crossbows whenever they got either a good shot or an opening not to get shot. There was no way we were going to win this battle. But I got a feeling that the staff was the key to at least scaring them away.

So I hopped up on the lip of the wall, looking down at the army trying to break down the gate and pick off our archers.

"We warned you to leave!" I shouted down at the army. I raised the staff and pointed it at the sky. "Now you have to pay!" I shoved as much magical will power as I could through the staff.

Dark blue lightning shot into the sky. Black storm clouds formed overhead and the wind picked up into a gale force like a hurricane. Rain started to fall like ocean waves hit the shore. Lightning struck down in the middle of the army, causing explosions and inspiring chaos in their ranks. The river below the bridge rose up, and washed soldier off the bridge, dragging them down into the water below.

The army broke ranks, scattering in any way they could; trying to escape the newly made storm. I lowered the staff, the lightning cut off and the storm started to dissipate. I turned around to face Elsa. She had a look of total terror on her face, which made my heart sink.

I didn't want to scare her, or anyone for that matter. All I wanted to do was stop the attack on Arendelle.

The emperor, off to the side, shouted, "Seize him!" And two guards grabbed my arms and took away my sword and the staff.

Elsa stepped in between me and the Emperor. "Why are you arresting him? He has done no wrong."

"Don't argue Elsa, he's a Primordial. The trolls will back me up."

"The trolls?" Kristoff asked, walking over to the group with Anna. "Why do you think the trolls will back this up?"

"Because I'm right about him, boy! Don't intervene; this _thing_ is a danger to everyone. So his execution will be tomorrow."

"What!? You can't just kill him!" Elsa said, outraged.

"I absolutely can kill him, I rule over everyone and everything. Now get out of the way."

The Emperor stepped forward, grabbing a sword from a nearby guard. In order to protect Elsa, I made a rash decision. I focused on my arms were the guards where holding me, and used what little magic I could to heat up my skin to an unbearable temperature.

The guards released me almost immediately, and dropped my sword and the staff as well to hold their burnt hands. I snatched both weapons up before anyone could react, and before anyone even had time to comprehend what was happening, I leapt off the wall down to the bridge and started to run.

Arrows whizzed by my head, nothing hit me but I tried to make myself less of a target by dodging around in what I tried to make a totally random path. As I ran I only heard one voice, Elsa's.

"Find the trolls, they're in the forest, follow the magic!"

I ran through town, people started coming out only to see a hooded me sprinting through the street being followed by a hail of arrows. I ran until I couldn't anymore and then a few more miles for good measure. I ended up resting two or three miles into the forest that surrounded Arendelle.

I lowered my hood and took a deep breath. I sat down, leaning my back on a tree. I thought about what had just happened; the Southern Isles invaded, I apparently was something called a "Primordial" and the Emperor wanted me dead; the Emperor who was supposed to marry Elsa in just a few weeks, even though she had no desire to do so. The only bright spot in my entire remembered life was my friendship with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. And a third of that bright spot had just told me to find some trolls who might or might not help me.

I leaned my head back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And done, chapter 2 is finished regardless of the stupid WiFi problems I'm having. Let's see; James' big unknown secret is revealed (although it isn't much of a stretch considering the title), conflict between both characters and factions has been developed, and I've successfully introduced the first Primordial. If you don't know what a Primordial is, don't worry it'll be explained next chapter which should be up soon. You should totally let me know what you think of the story and perhaps my writing style by reviewing, following and all that jazz.**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**RWTalent**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's another chapter, this one's a bit shorter because I thought that I should shorten the chapters so that I can keep the story moving along for a bit longer. So please, do your kind and just things by reviewing, following, favoriting and all that good stuff. **

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa**

After James escaped within the first minute of being captured, the Emperor had the guards escort her to her room. Probably not to keep her safe so much as to make sure she got there.

She hoped that James had both heard her and understood that he needed to convince the trolls that he wasn't a Primordial. Elsa wished that James wasn't a Primordial like Ishnaugh, but when she saw how he made a huge storm and devastated an entire army she could see how he could be one; powerful and terrifying. But James had been staying with her for months and she had never seen him as scary as he was during the battle; managing to fight off the most powerful thing she had even seen and then single handedly saving the entire kingdom.

She lay on her bed and thought about how she felt about James. He was kind, gentle, understanding, and not half bad looking. But during the battle his personality changed; he was vicious, cunning, and ruthless. And apparently he was a Primordial, which meant nothing to her since she had no clue what a Primordial even was.

Elsa quickly sat up when she realized that she had a large bookshelf right next to her. She got up and started pulling books down, searching for anything that could tell her what a Primordial was. Of course, with her luck, she found nothing; not even the mentioning of a Primordial. She sat back in her desk chair and tried to relax, there was nothing she could do.

"I hear you've had an encounter with not one, but two Primordials, Queen Elsa." Said a voice from behind her.

Elsa whipped around and saw the last person she expected to see; Grand Pabbie, "What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"Magic, my dear. Now if you please, I would like to hear about your Primordial incident."

Although Elsa didn't know why he wanted to know about Ishnaugh and James; she trusted him quite a bit, so she told him about Ishnaugh and about how he had claimed James was a Primordial like him.

"Hmmm, I've heard about Ishnaugh the Primordial of war. But I have never heard even whispers of James. What did Ishnaugh say about him?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"That James was the 'only Primordial in play' and that he doesn't have a 'field'" Elsa answered. To which Grand Pabbie smiled and nodded.

"This is good. If we help James, then he may not turn out like the rest of the Primordials."

"Please, Grand Pabbie, I have no idea what a Primordial is or what 'in play' means, please I have to know."

"I realize this Elsa, but where to begin? I suppose the beginning is as good of a place as any." Grand Pabbie said, creating a chair out of thin air for him to settle in. "Before men or any magical creatures walked the Earth; there were Primordials. Primordials are nearly immortal beings that have immense magical power.

"Each Primordial was so powerful that their wars would literally shake the world. So to avoid destroying the world; they made a hierarchy. Each Primordial took one aspect of the world for them to rule over, like a lord or an ancient god of some sort, they supposedly called these aspects 'fields'. Once they chose their fields, they removed themselves to a realm of their creation, one in which each Primordial had their own kingdom.

"Of course when men and creatures came along, the Primordials tried to lay claim to entire species of life; the men didn't react well to this. The original men of the world waged war against the Primordial king and his armies. The Primordials won of course, with their superior powers, but the war made them realize that they couldn't take the race of men into their domains. But they still hold a grudge about how we decided to resist them.

"Now, I'd imagine that 'in play' means that James is the only Primordial that is actively roaming the world at the moment. And when he said that James doesn't have a field, it means he doesn't rule over any aspect."

Elsa tried to comprehend what she was hearing. But this was a lot of information, Primordials and their world. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she was friends with someone who could be king over an entire part of the world, with no one but the Primordial king ruling over him.

"This is both good and bad news; a Primordial yet to claim anything. Because with his help, you could protect Arendelle, but the bad news is that the last time this happened, the world almost ended." Grand Pabbie said gravely.

"What do you mean, 'the world almost ended'?" Elsa asked.

"I mean, the last time an unclaimed Primordial came to this world, Lognath came to kill him. Lognath is every Primordial's enemy. He is literally all the darkness in the world. Usually, he sleeps uninterrupted, but when he wakes he is pure evil."

"So what do we do?" Elsa asked, her spirits falling.

"We get James, and we train him and convince him to help us. I believe you already sent him to our valley, he will be welcome their as long as he doesn't hurt anyone."

"He won't, it's not like him to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"I'll accept your vote of confidence about him." Grand Pabbie turned to leave but Elsa reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"There is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about. The Emperor is making me marry him, is there anything you can do to stop it from happening?"

"Sorry, my dear, about that there is nothing I can do. You'll just have to talk to one of your friends." Once he said that, he simply spread his arms and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Anna burst through Elsa's door and threw herself on her bed.

"Elsa, I need help with the wedding. And since you're the only bridesmaid I've got you've got to help me!" Anna said voice full of innocence.

"Alright, what is there left to do?" Elsa asked, thinking it shouldn't take too long considering how much time had passed since Anna and Kristoff had gotten engaged.

"Uhm, promise you won't get mad, but… all of it." Anna said, flinching in expectation of Elsa yelling. But she didn't, she just gave a steely look.

"You didn't do anything?" Elsa said trying to reign in some serious irritation. Elsa loved her sister, but sometimes Anna did things that got under Elsa's skin.

"Uh, no." Anna said sheepishly.

"Ugh, fine. Let's get started then." Elsa said, standing up and dragging Anna by the arm to go arrange an entire wedding.

With Elsa's help the wedding preparations came along much faster than both Anna and Elsa expected. In a matter of weeks the two sisters had prepared to have a relatively low-key wedding which still unfortunately corresponded with Elsa's wedding day; just moved back a bit.

When they had finished they finally rested in the dining hall. This had a long oaken table and many large stain glass windows that depicted some of the most significant people in Arendelle's history, kings and queens Elsa only slightly knew about, warriors that dedicated themselves to the protection or Arendelle. And at the very end, the newest window was a stained glass depiction of her; because she was the first queen of Arendelle that could use magic. She was proud to be up there but she also felt guilty that she hadn't actually done anything noble or great to be up there.

"Elsa, we need to talk." Anna stated as she was eating a sandwich the cooks had made her.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Elsa asked politely, trying to figure out if this was going to be a serious conversation.

"We need to talk about you and James, duh." Anna said like it was obvious. Elsa could feel her face get cherry red in embarrassment. "See, it's so easy to see that you like James that even Kristoff noticed it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa said, trying to play dumb.

"I'm talking about how you look at him like he's your personal hero. You can't hide it, you know it's true."

Elsa struggled to find something to say that would make Anna stop saying such things, but she knew Anna was right, Elsa was crazy about James; even if he was a Primordial. But it didn't matter; she was already engaged to the Emperor.

"Even if I did, there's nothing I could do about it, thanks to his royal pain-in-the-but-ness." Elsa said, using the tip of her finger to chill the tea she had gotten earlier.

"Couldn't you just refuse to get married?"

"Not a chance, he rules over everyone, even me."

"So what are you going to do? You don't want to marry him."

"There's nothing I can do." Elsa said, defeated by herself.

"Well as a first the Emp… oh my god, the Emperor is your first intimate relationship!" Anna said, suddenly excited like the inner child that she was. But it also surprised Elsa, she hadn't thought about it like that; technically she was right.

"Oh oh have you had your first kiss yet?" Anna asked like she was still a kid.

"Well, no. I haven't." Elsa answered honestly, and then a new fear surfaced. What if she messed up kissing the Emperor or god forbid; someone she actually wanted to kiss? Of course, only she would get something like that wrong. Of course, Anna could somehow see her thoughts and her expression became guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Elsa said, cutting Anna's apology off. Elsa would just have to worry about that particular fear when she was faced with it, but there was no reason to stress out at the moment.

"So, does James know?" Anna asked, trying to keep the conversation going in the right direction.

"Oh, no I guess; unless it's really that easy to see?" Elsa asked with a hint of mockery. But the smugness went down when she realized that she'd frozen her drink solid.

"Kind of… Where do you think he is?" Anna asked, realizing Elsa wasn't up to talking about James and her anymore.

"He should be training with the trolls. Grand Pabbie told me they would accept him, and help him practice and learn magic."

"So did they ask if you wanted to learn?" If there was one thing that Elsa found out to an uncomfortable degree over the years about Anna; it was that she excelled at having awkward conversations.

Just as Elsa was about to tell her that no she had not been asked and yes she had wanted to go, a young boy barreled through the door breathing heavily.

"Your highnesses, there's a woman in the town square who demands to see you both!" He gasped.

"Tell her that she can come in and address us." Elsa said, a bit ticked off from both this stranger's rudeness and she was still mad that she wasn't invited to learn with James.

"We tried to tell her your doors were open but, your highness, she blew up a flower stand by just pointing at it." The boy said, obviously scared of this woman.

Whoever this woman is she knew magic, and wasn't afraid to use it; so Elsa stood up, smoothed out her ice dress and started towards the town square.

Once in the square Elsa and Anna saw the woman the boy was talking about. She was about an inch shorter than Elsa and she had golden hair that seemed to shimmer in the wind. Her eyes were a calming shade of caramel, except with a wild, angry look that didn't look natural. Her shin was darker than most others in the village, but was flawless. Her gown looked like an elder wedding gown, hoops and pure white silk, but with no veil. But the scariest part of her was the crown on top of her head; it was golden but with decorations of doves engrained in it, and it had small diamonds on the top of every point.

"It's about time you two." She said. "Since I already know you two I guess I should introduce myself. I am Marshual, the Primordial of Marriage."

Both girls stopped in their tracks. Another Primordial? Why would the Primordial of marriage want with us? Elsa wondered.

"Since you two are both engaged and getting married soon, I have a certain amount of influence in your lives." The Primordial stated, as though she was reading Elsa's mind. "Although I could make you do some very entertaining things for my amusement, I am much more important matter to discuss; the capture of my husband by that upstart James."

"Uhm, you have a husband?" Elsa asked, for some reason finding it surprising that these immortal beings got married.

"Of course I have a husband! I'm the Primordial of marriage for crying out loud! But did you not recently imprison my husband Ishnaugh is the Jailing Rod?" Marshual questioned angrily.

"Oh, that's what the staff is. In that case yes, I did use the staff to trap your husband." Elsa said, for some reason just being around this Primordial made her feel angry. Maybe it was because if she was supposed to manage marriages, then why was she not intervening in Elsa's disaster of a forced wedding?

Elsa expected the Primordial to get mad; to use some powerful magic or curse Elsa. But to her surprise and probably Anna's; Marshual unfolded her arms and the angry look in her eyes disappeared.

"Good, I told him not to mess with you but he did, and now he's paying for it." Marshual said, the approval in her voice was apparent.

"You're not mad? Not that we want you to be." Anna asked and corrected quickly. And at this Marshual laughed, it sounded warm and cozy; like how marriages should feel like.

"No I'm not mad. I don't want him hurt but I do find it funny. As a matter of fact I am actually quite grateful; so to show my appreciation for you teaching my hot head husband a lesson I give to you two one wish."

"You're giving us a wish?" Elsa asked, now seriously confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Despite the stereotypes that you mortals put us in, my kind and I are actually quite generous and peaceful. I often give people gifts, as long as they are within my power of course." Marshual said, still smiling with flawless teeth.

Anna looked up at Elsa, who knew that she wanted the say I wish I wasn't getting married to the Emperor. But Elsa couldn't bring herself to do it; she couldn't take a gift like this from her sister, who Elsa still felt guilty towards. So instead Elsa said, "I wish that Anna and Kristoff will have a long and happy life together."

Anna's eyes got bigger as soon as Elsa said it, which lifted her spirits slightly; even though she wouldn't be participating in Anna's happiness. Marshual however looked even more surprised than Anna.

"You're different Snow Queen. Not like any of the other mortals I've helped, you are the first person to ever have wished for someone else's happiness.

"Have no fear I will grant your wish; Anna will be with Kristoff as long as I am alive, and I'll even get some help from Infatius, the love Primordial, but fear not Elsa; you won't have the miserable life you're expecting. I have a few surprises planned for you.

"One last piece of information; when the time comes, and you will know when it has, release my husband, he will be of more help than you think."

And with those last few words, Marshual rapidly grew blindingly bright. When the light faded away, she was gone; all that was left was a small nest with a single baby dove in it.

The villagers started coming out of their houses, curious about what had happened. Elsa and Anna assured them that everything was under control, and Elsa made it snow so the kids would calm down. Elsa was finally starting to relax, a Primordial had come and hadn't tried to kill them, and nobody was hurt; plus they even got a free wish out of it. But then things got more complicated.

Standing just out of town, in the middle of the road was James. He was wearing dark blue robes, and a long black cloak with the hood pulled up to hide his face to anyone looking for him, and the tail billowed in the wind. The blue sword the smith had given him hung at his side, still in the scabbard Elsa had made, and he wore a red cord for a belt. The air shimmered in front of him; blurring him progressively more and more until he completely disappeared.

"Anna, did you see that?" Elsa asked, emotions she couldn't decide on flooding her system.

"See what?" Anna responded, quickly returning to her usual cheerful self.

"Nothing, I, I think I'm just seeing things." Elsa decided, trying to believe that she hadn't seen anything.

* * *

**And another one bites the dust! Chapter three down for the count. Now you hopefully know what a Primordial is. Sorry there wasn't much action in this one, but not all of them can be kick-butt awesome fight scenes that would get boring. Next chapter should be up soon. You know what to do to show you love me. Until next time.**

**RWTalent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom! Extra-long chapter. To tell the truth, I couldn't really find a place to cut this chapter off where it would make sense so I lazily just included it all. Plus, it's late at night, double wammy. So why don't you do all that fun reviewing and favoriting and following schtuff?**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa**

When the sisters got back to the castle they were greeted by quite a grumpy emperor, surrounded by his personal guards waiting in the main courtyard, and an uncomfortable looking Kristoff standing off to the side. Anna rushed off to Kristoff to explain where she was.

"A Primordial in the town and you don't alert me?!" The Emperor demanded angrily, as soon as Elsa squared up to him.

"It was unnecessary, I handled the situation." Elsa said, trying hard to be calm and collected; but she was finding it harder and harder to do so each time she talked to him, she found him egotistical, overbearing and just a jerk in general.

"You would do well to remember that I have the most power here, not you!" The Emperor snarled, trying to hold himself higher to intimidate Elsa; which didn't work. He couldn't scare anyone; he was short, quite fat and obviously aging poorly. Elsa didn't back down, she had near a foot on him as well as ice powers that were still growing in power.

Once he noticed that Elsa could honestly not care less about who had more power than the other, and Kristoff and Anna turned their attention back to them; he decided it wasn't worth the trouble. He whirled around, gold trimmed robes whipping around him, as he made his way back into the castle closely followed by his guards.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all stood in silence; starring at where the Emperor was, absolutely hating him. And then they all heard a familiar voice, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Such a nice guy, shame he didn't change during my little leave of absence. Assuming I'm still welcome, of course."

The trio all turned around as fast as they can, and were greeted by the sight of James. He was still wearing the robes and whatnot, leaning on his blue sword and he had the same warm, careless smile that Elsa had grown to love.

Anna ran up and gave James a flying hug, which he returned with a smile on his face. Elsa was also grinning, probably too much, but when she saw him standing alone in dark clothes she was afraid he had gotten darker himself. But he didn't; he was still the same James she had saved from the cold.

It took her a second but she finally noticed that Kristoff had turned deathly pale, and had froze in place.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" Elsa asked, moving over to him, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. Immediately knowing something was wrong; Elsa was family to Kristoff and the feeling was mutual, but nevertheless Kristoff was still never able to touch Elsa without visibly flinching.

Anna backed away, and James noticed Kristoff and the look of sheer terror on his face. James' smile faded and was replaced with a sad, guilty expression.

"You're a Primordial. What do you want?" Kristoff asked, voice quavering. He was not usual someone who was often afraid; but he was terrified of James, regardless of the fact that the two of them had become close friends.

James looked hurt at Kristoff's pain, "Yes; I am a Primordial, even though I may not want to be. And I didn't come here because I wanted something."

"Then why are you here?!" Kristoff said, steeling his nerves and shaking less.

"Kristoff, why are you acting like this?" Anna asked, surprised at how Kristoff was acting.

"Because he's dangerous, his kind tried to enslave all of humanity, and when we said no they killed thousands of us."

"And that is a totally acceptable reason to be suspicious and afraid." James said, somehow managing to stay at least moderately calm in the face of a huge, totally scared Ice Harvester.

"Kristoff," Elsa said, a bit more sternly than she should, "James is a friend of us all. He has a place in this castle as long as I remain queen."

Both of the boys stared at her in awe. She had never put her foot down and raised her voice at her friends. Elsa realized this and immediately regretted it. She wished she hadn't yelled at Kristoff, and the worst part was that she had no idea why she did it; she just couldn't stand having James thrown out of the castle twice.

"I can't actually stay. Every guard in the town is actively looking for me, and they'll most likely attack on sight. I couldn't put that kind of stress on you." James said.

"That's nonsense; there are plenty of rooms and space in the castle that you can hide. Plus you have that invisibility thing." Elsa reasoned.

"I guess that's true. But Kristoff, you're my friend; I'm not going to do anything that will make you feel scared for you and Anna." James said, hanging his head.

The fear in Kristoff's eyes seemed to fade away when he saw his friend so defeated. "If Elsa and Anna think its okay for you to stay, then it's fine with me too." Kristoff said, a little begrudgingly. "But I have no idea how you're going to hide from all the guards."

"That won't be too much of a problem." James said, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. This was ironic considering the doors of the castle opened at that moment, the royal chef walked out to the top of the stairs.

"Your Majesties, and Sir Kristoff; dinner is ready and we await your arrival." He said with a bow.

"Thank you, we'll be right up." Elsa said, she turned around and James had disappeared, there was no sign he was there, and neither Anna nor Kristoff saw him go. But as she was walking into the castle, she felt something warm brush up against her and fade away.

**James**

After a little more than a month training with the trolls, I was expecting a bit more of a happy welcome home party than what I got. But at least Anna was excited to see me again, and Elsa seemed to think I belonged in the castle.

But I couldn't get over what Kristoff said, about how I'm dangerous. It was true; I had not only picked up a large amount of magic power and tricks, I had also gotten substantially better at sword fighting, the trolls as it turns out are excellent fighters.

Not knowing what to do, I followed Elsa, Anna and Kristoff to dinner, staying invisible and a bit to the side to remain unnoticed. The dining hall looked exactly like I remembered it, except for the Emperor who was sitting at the head of the table, which irritated me.

During my stay in Arendelle I tried my best to avoid the Emperor, not only did I find him more and more insufferable every time I spoke to him, I was also afraid of saying something that Elsa would suffer for. But when I saw him sitting at the head of the table, the spot where Elsa was supposed to sit, my blood boiled and I wanted nothing more than to set his flashy robes on fire. But I calmed myself down and decided on a much more hilarious course of action; _wouldn't it be unfortunate if someone had a poltergeist-like thing pestering him or her all dinner? _I thought as a smile crept across my face.

As everyone sat down I instead hopped up on the table; carefully avoiding stepping on anything that would give me away. The waiters came in and placed an unreasonably large amount of food on the table, forcing me to do a little dance on my way down the table towards his royal-pain-in-the-butt-ness.

I grabbed a container of hot spices indiscreetly, which turned invisible at my touch, poured great globs of it, still invisible, on the steak that was placed in front of him. He took a large, very unwise, bite of the steak and immediately jumped out of his seat, spitting the steak out and jumping around in pain.

As he reached for the glass of water by his plate, I pointed a finger at it and sent a small little bolt of blue lightning at it; delivering quite a starling shock to him. And as a final little insult to injury, as he reached back for the cup determined to quench the pain in his mouth, I closed my eyes and dipped deep in the sea like collection of magic around me; carefully manipulating the very essence of the water. The poor man didn't know what hit him; just before the water reached his tongue, it transformed into a very cheap sample of fire-whiskey.

The Emperor ran screaming from the hall, mouth wide open and tearing up from the spices. I couldn't help myself; the invisibility spell I had placed over myself shattered as I collapsed in a fit of laughter onto the table, and then proceeded to fall onto the floor still laughing like crazy.

Everyone jumped out of their seats, shocked that I had pretty much materialized out of nowhere seized by unstoppable laughter. I looked up and saw everyone, realization slowing coming into their head and they all started to smile, Elsa even giggled slightly.

I pulled myself together and slowly got up off the floor, still giggling foolishly.

"Well done my friend, well done indeed." Anna said smiling and clapping.

"Thanks, not my best work but _that_ will hopefully be remembered as one of my better moments." I said looking up at the doors where the servants where now steadily streaming in, my smile disappeared. "Oh, uh, hi. I don't suppose any of you forget about me, did you?"

They didn't answer, just looked back and forth between me and the doors the Emperor ran out of. Then they did something that surprised me; they all cheered and some did a little dance. The royal chef walked up to me, a certain fire in his eye.

"No, we did not forget about you. But we don't care; anyone who saves us from an hour of being criticized by that man is a friend in our books." He said shaking my hand. "From now on you are always welcome to us." The chef walked away leaving me standing utterly confused.

"Men, we have a new member joining dinner. Whip up your best dishes; we have some taste buds to excite!" The chef told his helpers, all of them making their ways back into the kitchens.

Elsa laughed, which made me smile, "Well Mr. VIP, care to join us for dinner?" She asked, gesturing towards the chair next to her which I took gratefully.

We laughed and talked the night away, everything seemed back to normal. The food was amazing, Anna was her usual bubbly self, Kristoff was back to at least semi normal friendly behavior, and Elsa was amazing; selfless, beautiful, kind, and free spirited.

During my time with the trolls, I usually found myself thinking about Elsa; her platinum blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes, and her shy little laugh. I was embarrassed to say it, but Elsa showed up a bit too many times when I worked some more complicated magic.

As dinner started to wind down, everyone full of delicious food, and everyone caught up on the uninteresting details of tedious magic training, everyone got up from the table and excused themselves to bed. Again, not knowing what to do, I cloaked myself and decided to follow Elsa, see if I could get a few moments alone to find out if she had been thinking of me too.

No matter how often I tried to tell her that I was there, a guard always seemed to be within hearing distance. So I just resigned myself to announce my presence in her room. Probably not the best idea, from the dining hall to Elsa's room took at least five long minutes of walking, I have no idea how it could be that far away.

Elsa's room was much bigger than mine was; she had an ironically queen sized bed, a large desk with papers scattered across it, and a couch pushed up against a large window directly across from the door. I sat in a small wooden chair right next to the door, resting my feet; which I've been on almost all day.

It took me a second but I realized Elsa thought she was alone; she was slowly dissolving her ice dress, she really was getting ready to go to bed. This was the hardest choice I had made in a while; whether I was going to tell Elsa that I was there, or not and get away with it. But I couldn't, I respected her too much. I jumped up, cutting off the flow of magic that was hiding me from sight.

"Elsa, stop, I'm here!"I shouted, throwing an arm in front of my eyes. Luckily I managed to look away before she was totally indecent. But I did catch I decent view of Elsa with just a bra and underwear on, before she managed to start towards her bath robe.

"James! What are you doing in here?!"Elsa said, mortified. "I'm decent, you can look now." I lowered my arm and turned my head back towards Elsa.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were getting undressed." I apologized, quickly. Elsa's face was a deep cherry red, and I immediately felt bad. "I'll just go now I guess." I turned back to the door to leave.

"It's alright, you don't have to leave, just next time; warn me _before_ I start undressing." Elsa said, with a slight smile, still a deep shade of red all the way up to her ears. "What did you want?"

"Oh, uhm, I just wanted to talk. It's nothing, I can wait." I said, trying to let Elsa have her space.

"I know about Primordials and about Lognath." Elsa said. The very mention of that name sent shivers down my spine, every nerve in my body told me to hide.

I turned around slowly, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "You do? And it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, I can't say I'm comfortable with the idea that darkness itself might try to kill you and the rest of us, but it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should." Elsa said, regally as always she stood there with her hands clasped in front of her.

"And what do you think about me?" I asked, anxious about what the answer was going to be.

"You're my friend, being a Primordial isn't going to change that. As a matter of fact it might help our friendship." Elsa said with a light smile and soft eyes.

"How do you figure that?" I asked, confused because I had been worrying about how I would tell her about what I was as well as what that would do to our friendship.

"Because now people don't understand either of us and because now both of us are trying to hide from my egotistical fiancé."

"Oh, well if I can defend Arendelle, can't you just call of the wedding?"

"You have no idea how much I'd like that, but I have to follow his orders," Elsa looked down, just another reason I wanted to toss the Emperor off the highest tower of the castle, "I wish it wasn't like that."

I didn't know what to do; in all the time I remember I had never been the one who had to comfort anyone. Instead of saying anything, which would either made things worse or gotten me thrown out with my luck, I decided to take a leap of faith. I stepped close to Elsa and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

Elsa tensed up, probably not used to physical contact still, and I thought I had messed up. But after a second or two, right before I was going to let go; she relaxed and actually wrap her arms around me as well.

She seemed to fit perfectly against me, she buried her head in my chest and I rested my head on top of hers. She felt cold, but not painfully so, it was refreshing like I had been in the desert and finally taken a drink of water. I could feel her heart beat, it was faster than normal but I had no clue what that meant, but I could only hope it was for good reasons. She smelt like flowers and freshly fallen snow. Her blonde hair, which she had let down, was softer and smoother than the air itself.

"I promise, everything will work out in the end, I won't let it happen any other way." I promised her.

"Thanks, I know you'll try your best." Elsa said softly, almost whispered.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breath and feeling our hearts beat. The sun finally sank below the horizon and the room was bathed in darkness and Elsa let go and stepped back.

I'm glad neither of us could see each other clearly, I know for a fact that I was blushing. I walked over to her desk and pinched the wick of the candle there. With a little flow of magic, when I let go a little blue smokeless flame popped up and bathed the room in blue light.

"Well I should probably let you go to sleep. Good night Elsa." I said, walking through the door, I almost closed it behind me but a soft voice stopped me.

"James," Elsa said stepping into the door way, "I'm glad you're back, I missed you." She stood up on her tip toes and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. She gave me a shy smile and disappeared back into her room.

I smiled, I got the answer I had wanted; I wasn't the only one that missed the other. I thought about her, her cute little frame, striking blue eyes, and amazing blonde hair as I walked towards the roof. I had made her a promise, and I had meant it. I was going to make her ending a happy one, but I had no idea how I was going to do it.

I opened the trap door at the top of a little known set of stairs and climbed on to the roof. I had made a nice little sleeping nest on the roof a few months back, I had usually used it to comfortably look at the stars but it would work as a temporary bed for now.

I took off my traveling cloak and lied down, looking up at the constellations that I couldn't memorize for the life of me. My last thought was of the cold little kiss Elsa had given me. And I drifted off into sleep, but my dreams didn't just leave me to myself, they had to give me horrible visions and nightmares; they had been doing this ever since I had escaped from the castle, but I haven't shared them with anyone.

_I was walking through the palace when I heard Anna scream in the distance. I sprinted towards her, when I found her in the main courtyard she was wearing a green dress and nothing else, not even shoes and she was hunched over a pale body._

_As I got closer, I saw it was Elsa crumpled on the ground; eyes closed and breathless. Anna who was crying over her sister, started to glow orange and eventually flames burst out of her hands and started swirling around her drowning out her screams of pain. _

_I held Elsa's head in my lap; trying to feel her pulse while I extended a hand towards Anna, trying to reign in the raging flames swirling around her. A deep voice laughed, it shook me all the way down my side. It was cruel; it enjoyed watching me try to heal my friends._

_"__You think you can stop this boy?" The voice taunted, "You're the one that did this, it's your fault, it always has been. And when it comes time to face me; you will fail." _

_I looked up, the sky was pure darkness; swirling around with black lightning flashing as much as it could. One of the bolts crashed down in front of the gate leaving a tall lean man made out of shadows standing and laughing. _

_My blood boiled in my veins and my vision turned red. I threw my hand forward; screaming and shoving all my power into a devastating magic attack. I column of dark blue magic shot out of my hand and flew at the figure. _

_The ground boiled beneath the beam and the air shimmered as it passed through. It should've obliterated him, turned him into something less than dust, erased him from the earth. But it passed right through, like he wasn't a physical thing, and instead it hit the wall behind him. The entire front wall of the castle was blown away, huge chunks of the wall flew through the air and crashed through the town, everywhere the pieces hit a huge plume of black energy rose up into the sky making it even more chaotic. _

_I collapsed next to Elsa, all my power and strength drained out of me. A tornado of dark energy reached down and swirled around me and lifted me off the ground; shards of dirt and rock swirled around me, ripping chunks out of my jacket and cutting deep. _

_As the wind picked up all I could see was Anna collapse as the flames spread from her hands across her body and Elsa collapsing on the ground, the only things I heard was that voice saying, "It's all your fault, you didn't stop this." _

**Elsa**

Elsa walked through the halls early in the morning, just after sunrise. She knew Anna and Kristoff wouldn't be up any time soon, James had been the only one who was actually up at this time but after last night Elsa was a little embarrassed to see him again, plus she had no idea where he was; he was better at hiding than Elsa had thought.

So she wandered the halls, trying to think of something to do when she ran into her favorite snowman; Olaf. He was skipping down the hallway humming to himself as his personal slurry worked overtime in the summer weather.

Elsa smiled; the little snowman always brought good memories to light. Always happy, Olaf always seemed to brighten Elsa's day and relieve her of whatever stresses her at the moment. She walked up to him with a warm smile.

"Good morning Olaf? And how are we today?" Elsa asked looking to have a simple conversation with the lovable creature.

"Oh good morning Elsa!" Olaf said with a huge smile, but his smile faltered. "I actually have to go somewhere, so see you later!" And Olaf started skipping off down the hall, but Elsa grabbed his arm gently to stop him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elsa said a little hurt that he was just going to leave without asking her if she wanted to come along.

"Sorry Elsa, it's a secret!" Olaf said, still smiling ironically.

"Just one more thing, do you know where James is?" Elsa asked, figuring that he may want to talk to her.

"Oh that's easy, he went into town; something about getting help for something." He answered quickly, turned and continued down the hall.

_Why not?_ Elsa thought to herself and quickly walked back to her room to change into something a bit less noticeable. She replaced her ice dress with just a plain green one and a grey hooded cloak. Elsa carefully snuck through the castle and managed to get out of the gate without being seen by anybody.

Elsa usually spent most of her time in the castle; she knew people assumed that meant she preferred the castle over the bright little town. But that couldn't be further from the truth; she despised the stuffy castle halls and rooms; Elsa loved Arendelle, from its cozy little town houses to the outdoor market full of vibrant colors, smells and very lovable people. That's why Elsa was so dedicated to her work; she would never do so much work if she didn't love everything about her town.

As she walked through the town all the villagers smiled and gave simple but well meant greetings, even though they didn't know who she was. She smiled and waved at them, amused because usually when someone greeted her they wanted something, being greeted just because it's a nice thing to do was a pleasant change.

James was nowhere to be seen, but Elsa expected that; James was never found by anyone when Olaf was able to convince everyone to play hide and seek. But during their time together Elsa had learned a lot about him, so she new eventually he would show himself to Elsa.

So Elsa went and started picking through the outdoor market, smelling flowers, admiring hand-made scarves, and sampled little blocks of chocolate. Elsa was on her third return to the chocolate stand when she realized that a familiar hooded man, wearing dark pants, some simple shoes, and a bright blue shirt, was standing next to her trying out a piece of milk chocolate.

"Good morning Snowflake" James said, "lovely day for a stroll through the town."

"'Snowflake'?" Elsa asked, surprised at the nickname James gave her.

"Yes, Snowflake, might I ask what you're doing out in the middle of summer?"

"I was looking for you actually." Elsa said, moving over to the flower stand a few feet over. "I heard you were getting help for something?" James moved over to the flower stand as well.

"Ah, I was trying to find out the villagers' opinion of the upcoming fight to see if anyone will help us." James said, he plucked a light blue flower out and held it up to Elsa, who sniffed it and smiled. James gave the vender a silver coin and gave the flower to Elsa who blushed and smiled.

They slowly made their way down a winding cobblestone street packed with villagers and tourists. Elsa enjoyed it more than she let on, she enjoyed the distance away from the pressure of being the queen, and James was the only person Elsa didn't think she could hurt with her powers.

"Well, did anyone say they'll help us?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.

"That's the bad news; although they don't think we're in the wrong, they aren't going to help us." James said, disappointment in his voice.

"So what are we going to do?" Elsa asked, hoping that he had some sort of idea for how to protect Arendelle because so far Elsa had nothing that resembled a plan.

"We have to find someone to help us; we can't win on our own. If you have any allies now would be the time to call on them."

"I know that Corona will help us; but they are quite a distance away, they may not even be able to get here in time."

"It's worth a shot, even if it's unlikely."

Elsa was going to say something along the lines of "_so we'll be defending ourselves regardless"_ but she was interrupted when across the street a cloaked man grabbed a child and ran into an alley.

Without even a simple "good bye"; James sprinted after the man, somehow slipping through the citizens without touching anyone and almost going untouched. Elsa tried to follow him but couldn't get through the crowd the same way that James did. And all of a sudden her arm was grabbed and she was dragged through the crowd towards the edge of the town.

Elsa screamed and her hood fell off and the man stopped dragging her, she had made a thick layer of ice over the man and frozen his feet to the ground. She pulled her arm free and saw that five robed men had surrounded her wielding gray glowing grey. The villagers backed up, trying to protect the elderly and the children, and also might be giving Elsa some room to use her powers.

She shot a wave of ice towards three of them; two of them were able to dodge in time while the third got his feet frozen and he flew backwards. They threw small blades at her but she dodged and used her powers to redirect them towards their throwers' friends, who were able to dodge them all.

This back and forth went on for a few minutes; Elsa not being able to take out the bandits and them not being able to lay a hit on Elsa, but eventually Elsa would wear herself out and they would be able to defeat her. The men started to realize this and started to pick up their attack speed; Elsa started to feel the exhaustion taking over her body.

Just when Elsa was about to collapse when an arrow whizzed past one of the men, cutting a gash through one of the men's arm and pinned another by the cloak to a building. The only person more surprised than the men was Elsa, when she looked up she saw the last person she expected to see; Eugene Fitzherbert and a dozen guards from Corona.

The guards charged the men who either charged back or took off running. But those who decided to run ran in to another problem; a hooded James dropped down from a roof top, sword drawn and supernatural glowing green eyes.

Both James and Eugene started moving through the battle towards Elsa, cutting, slicing, and stabbing through the men. When they converged on Elsa, who had sat down in exhaustion, they pointed their swords at each other and demanded to know who the other was.

"I am the next king of Corona and husband to Repunzel." Eugene declared.

"I am James, friend of Elsa." James said, slowly lowering the bright blue blade as Eugene lowered his steel one. "No offense meant, but may I ask as to why you are here?"

"I am here to offer help to Elsa, who is my cousin in law."

"Well you have excellent timing your majesty." James sheathed his sword and lowered his hood, revealing his playfully messy blonde hair and odd green eyes. He then walked over to Elsa and crouched down to come eye to eye with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Elsa said, but James pulled out a piece of chocolate which she took gratefully with a warm smile from both of them.

"You don't need to call me 'your majesty', Eugene will be fine, especially from someone who took down half of those guys single handed." Eugene said as James stood back up and faced him.

"Speaking of which, we need to find out who they are and who sent them."

"My men are already on it, although they'll be placing them in the cells in Arendelle castle, if that's alright?"

"It's more than alright." Elsa said, trying to stand up, but she had to accept help from James who helped her stand up and gave her something to lean on. "If I may, can I have a word with James? Anna would be very happy to see you."

"As you wish, Repunzel is also here so I'll be taking her to the castle as well." Eugene said with a charming smile and bow as he started towards the castle.

Elsa pulled James over to a public bench and they both sat down. "Did you save that kid?" Elsa asked.

"Turns out it wasn't a real abduction, it was an ambush to get you alone, and I fell right in to it." James said, lowering his head in shame.

Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I would've told you to save him anyways."

"Still, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Its fine, I was able to protect myself until you came back." Elsa said, gently pulling his hood back over his head, Elsa couldn't help but notice that his hair was very soft. "Come on, let's head back to the castle, we've got mercenaries to interrogate."

James looked up at her and gave her a smile that warmed her to the bones, his green eyes seeming to see straight into her soul and give it a happier side. He stood up and offered his hand which she took as he said, "Alright Snowflake, let's get going."

Elsa met Eugene and Repunzel, who were happily making conversation with Anna and Kristoff, with James invisible and silent at her side. When she noticed Elsa; Repunzel ran over and gave her a big hug which Elsa returned.

"It's good to see you Elsa." Repunzel said, pulling away and smiling from ear to ear. Elsa laughed.

"It's good to see you too."

"Eugene told me you were attacked, are you okay?" Anna asked, concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and Eugene was able to save me with some guards."

"And that other guy, James wasn't it?" Eugene said, looking around as if to find him hanging around somewhere. But of course there was no way he could see him, James was too good with magic to be seen by accident.

"Yes it was, he'll be joining us in the dungeons later." Elsa said, trying to draw the conversation away from James.

"The dungeons?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we need to figure out who they are; the attack was too organized for them just to be bandits." Eugene explained. "So if Elsa would show me to the dungeons we'll get started."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to eat first?" Repunzel asked, concerned about her husband's health.

"I'm fine, this won't take long." And with that Elsa led Eugene down into the dungeons where the men were being kept, Anna and Repunzel decided not to come and instead have lunch.

As they were walking through the halls, descending a set of stairs and at the bottom was James, leaning against a wall playing with a little ball of blue light floating a little above his palm which lit him with a soft blue glow.

"Ah James nice to see you once again." Eugene greeted.

James just chuckled and closed his palm, allowing the ball of light to die out. "And the same to you Eugene, shall we begin Elsa?" He gestured towards the end of the hall where there was a large oak door with iron bands across it; which led to the cells.

"That would be best; hopefully we can get this done soon enough to have lunch." Elsa said with a small smile.

The trio walked down the hall and through the wooden door into the damp cobblestone dungeons where some of the kingdom's lesser criminals were kept to interrogate. There was only one guard keeping watch over the rows of prison cells, but James didn't skip a beat; he took two large steps over to him and threw a handful of dark blue smoke into the guard's face who proceeded to slump against the wall fast asleep.

"Woah!" Eugene exclaimed, "What did you do that for?!"

"Mmm, it's kind of a long complicated story but for now I'll just say that it's best that no one but you two know that I was down here." James said simply, laying the guards down into a more comfortable position.

"Do you know where the man is?" Elsa asked Eugene, to which he denied. James looked over and simply smiled and winked playfully. He took his right hand and waved it across the floor in front of him, and a light blue mist rose up out of the cracks in the floor and made a path to a cell on the right wall ten or twelve cells down the hall.

The man was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. As the trio approached the jail cell he refocused on them and worry spread across his face as soon as he saw James was with them; apparently he was one of the men that James had defeated.

"Hey you, we've got some questions that I seriously think you should answer." James said, placing his hand on one of the bars; from where his hand touched the bar blue lightning spread across the gate.

"Well that depends on what those questions are." The man said.

"Why did you attack me?" Elsa demanded, feeling the need to know after her life was threatened.

"I didn't want to attack you, but I had to." The man said simply.

"And why did you have to?" James asked, obviously irritated immensely. To this the man did not answer, he simply looked back at the ceiling.

"Answer him." Eugene demanded. The man looked at him and chuckled, turning his head back to the ceiling.

"Why should I?" The man asked, still absently staring at the ceiling.

"Give me two minutes," James said placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder, the warm feeling spread across her shoulder and down her arm. Elsa nodded and James walked into the cell, he had somehow unlocked the cell.

James towered over the man, who quickly backed up on the bed and pressed up against the wall. To be honest; James, when he brought himself to his full height, and with blue lightning occasionally cracking across his hands, he was actually pretty intimidating. This freaked Elsa out; she had grown to know James as a kind noble person who wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, but the dark vicious person that he was hopefully just acting as was the exact opposite of what she expected.

"One last chance, why did you have to attack Elsa?" James asked, his voice was low and threatening.

"I can't tell you." The man said, his voice quavering with fear.

"Wrong answer." James said, and he placed his hand on the man's forehead. Before Elsa could scream and tell him to stop; she realized nothing happened, the man's eyes glazed over but besides that nothing happened.

Elsa and Eugene glanced at each other and expressed their confusion with a simple shrug. They stood there for exactly two minutes, just like James said, until James removed his hand and the man collapsed on the bed shaking violently.

James slouched and leaned against the wall next to him, his breath suddenly becoming labored and ragged. Elsa rushed to his side and tried to help support him.

"Are you okay James?" Elsa asked, very concerned.

"Completely fine, just tired, I used a lot of magic today." James reassured, slightly placing a bit of weight on Elsa to help him stand up.

Elsa helped James stagger back over towards the man still shaking on the bed. Elsa could see that James was looking down on the man with a mixture of disgust and sadness. She knew that James didn't want to do this, she could just see it, but that he had to in order to do what needed to be done.

"Tell me, right now." James demanded.

"You threw me off a cliff!" The man screamed in rage, getting up and glaring at James.

"And I will do it as many times as I have to until you tell me."

The man collapsed on the floor, openly weeping. The man was babbling incoherent pleas of mercy, Elsa tried to block him out but his piercing cries were still heard.

"My children, my children, he has my children!" The man sobbed. When Elsa looked up at James she saw he had gone pale, and his eyes were full of shock.

"Your children; who has your children?" James asked, barely above a whisper but was somehow heard by the man.

"The duke of Weseltown, he has them on his crown ship a few leagues north of Arendelle. He told us to attack Arendelle and try to kidnap Queen Elsa if we wanted to see our kids again." The man choked out.

At this point James started to shake, when Elsa looked up she saw that James was furious. She could feel his body literally heat up and she could see lightning flash across his green eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure your kids are safe. I'm sorry about the cliff." James apologized. "Please rest. Elsa, can you help me out of here?"

"Of course, James." Elsa responded. Elsa shuffled James out of the cell and down the hall.

* * *

**All right then. Finished, good job me. I forgot about a lot of this section so it was fun to reread and I hope you enjoyed reading it for the first time. As above, so below; review, follow, favorite, be kind and rewind.**

**RWTalent**


	5. Chapter 5

**TGIF. I mean seriously, this week took forever. But at least I started uploading this story, that's a plus. Now let us continue the epic that I am weaving for you. You know the drill; RFF because you love me.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

As they walked down the hallway, Elsa couldn't help but notice how James leaned on Elsa just enough to be helped but also not enough to hurt her. Even exhausted, he still took the time and energy to make sure that Elsa wasn't in pain or uncomfortable; this made Elsa smile slightly.

Elsa thought it was unfortunate that James noticed her small smile while she stared at him. James let a small smile spread across his face as he looked at Elsa. The small smile warmed Elsa down to the bone, her entire day got better as she saw his smile.

"Excuse me, but what do we do now?" Eugene cut in.

"First we have some lunch, and then we find and free those children." James said, totally determined to do exactly what he said he'll do.

"Uhm, we may have trouble with that, the Emperor will insist on having lunch with Eugene and Repunzel." Elsa said, unable to keep her irritation from her voice.

"There's no way to escape this is there?" James asked, Elsa could hear a little hurt in his voice.

"Sorry, but there isn't." Elsa admitted. She really would have preferred to have lunch with James instead but as per usual, the Emperor got in the way.

When the trio arrived outside the dining hall, James took his weight off of Elsa and said goodbye, after which he promptly faded out of sight.

"Are you ever going to explain him to me?" Eugene asked sarcastically.

"When the time is right I certainly will." Elsa responded.

"So are you two a thing? Because you two would be a nice couple." Eugene continued.

Elsa didn't know what to say; Anna had mentioned that it was easy to see that Elsa liked James but Eugene had noticed under an hour. Elsa quite frankly didn't know what her relationship with James was. On one hand; James was kind and generous with everyone he met and at least tried to treat everyone equally regardless of their social status. But on the other hand; James was one of the few people that Elsa felt that she could open up to, and whenever he was around Elsa immediately felt better.

"I'm engaged to the Emperor actually." Elsa finally managed to say, she could feel her face heating up and turning red.

"So would you like to?" Eugene pressed, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Can we please just enjoy our lunch?" The two then entered the dining hall and greeted Anna, Kristoff, Repunzel, and the Emperor.

**James**

I snuck in to the dining hall through an open window, still invisible, and quietly nabbed a sandwich and a drink. Standing behind Elsa, who was sitting as far away from the Emperor as possible, I gave it my best try to pay attention to the politics and the wedding talk; but after a few minutes of economic expansion into foreign trade and white wedding dresses versus eggshell dresses, I almost sprinted out of the window.

I had used quite a bit of magic during the fight and a lot creating an illusion of being thrown off of a cliff, and although I was much better at magic after my training with the trolls that much magic still took a lot out of me. So instead of sneaking my way around invisible, I cut off the flow of magic and pulled my hood up to hide my face in the shadows. And just as a precaution instead of wandering around running the risk of being seen by a guard I wouldn't be able to talk out of turning me in, I climbed up the side of the castle and walked around on the roofs.

Lunches in the castle were usually longer than the ones the villagers had, sometimes lasting for a couple of hours depending on how much Elsa would rather be talking in the dining hall more than doing her seemingly endless supply of meaningless paperwork. So I settled in for a long walk. I emptied my mind and tried not to focus on anything but maintaining my footing on the slanted roofs of the castle.

Even though my mind was almost totally blank, and I was concentrating on navigating the surprisingly challenging rooftops; the thought of a bunch of children being held against their will just so that their parents would be forced to fight for them. The very idea of that put me on edge in a bad way. What I wanted was to start kicking in doors and throwing around some hard ball magic, but I knew that would only serve to put more people in danger so I tried my best to push back that urge and instead think tactically.

If I could find out where Weseltown's crown ship was located, I could take a small boat out to it and sneak aboard, hopefully find the kids and get them out before anyone noticed. I found a few problems with that plan that I had to mull over as I clambered through a particularly difficult section of roofing where two buildings' roofs met.

First, if the kids were in a cell any smaller than at least a large room any magic I used at iron doors which were to be expected I would run the risk of hurting them since I still wasn't the best at any finely tuned destruction magic. I could do some really impressive illusions, which would certainly help with getting to and on to the ship, but wouldn't help me free the kids.

Second, the kids had already been kidnapped by strange men and taken to a place that they didn't know. There may not be any chance that these kids would willingly go with another strange man to a place they didn't know. So I would need someone who would be a more comforting person than me.

My train of thought was ruined when a snowball smashed into my face, perfectly aimed to make it into my hood. After flustering for a few seconds, as any sane person would, I looked for the person who threw it. I spotted Olaf, my favorite walking snowman, running as fast as his little feet could take him towards a pair of large oaken doors.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit, Olaf was always happy and ready to play with anyone. There weren't any guards in the courtyard below so I thought; _what the heck? _And so I hopped off the roof any down into the courtyard, doing a little roll when I landed on the ground, and picking up a moderate jog to catch up to Olaf.

I entered the castle and made my way down at least three different hallways and still hadn't found any trace of Olaf anywhere which surprised me; Olaf was like a little hurricane that you could track by the path of destruction he left in his wake. But now it was like he suddenly disappeared without leaving anything behind, so I stopped in the middle of the hall catching my breath.

Suddenly, a large group of guards came charging at me from a corner behind me. The guards drew their swords and made a circle around me, holding their weapons at the ready just in case I decided to fight back.

One of the guards stepped slightly forward, still in a defensive stance and declared, "James, you are under arrest as an enemy of the kingdom by the Emperor."

"Hey, before you arrest me, would anyone care to tell me what his name actually is? Because I really don't know." I teased, giving a smile to the scowling guards. I was trying to distract them long enough to come up with a plan, because I really didn't want to fight them but those kids couldn't afford to have me locked up in jail.

"Last chance Primordial; come with us peacefully or with us in pieces." The guard warned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this." I said, lowering my head to deepen the shadows on my face.

I whirled to my left, facing towards a wall that had a window in it. I spread my hands apart, willing the air to pick up half of the guards and gently shove them aside. I sprinted towards the window and hopped through it into a small courtyard with a marble fountain in the center.

An arrow appeared in front of my feet half sunk into the ground. There were guards who had appeared on the rooftops armed with crossbows and full quivers. Guards came from every building in the courtyard and surrounded me with a three layers of back up guards.

A guard behind me came up and hit the back of my head with the hilt of his sword, I could tell by observing his aura and then feeling a painful crack on my head. I fell to my knees and my vision narrowed as the guards seized my arms and started dragging me into the castle.

Unfortunately for my head; as they dragged me through the castle, every time I started to come to they hit me in the back of the head and knocked me to the edge of unconsciousness. The time between my coming to and going outs started to increase, which was certainly not healthy for my brain.

Eventually a pair of large wooden doors was opened in front of me and I was forced into the dining hall, where everyone was sitting around eating lunch. The guards hoisted me up on my knees and pulled back my hood.

I could see Elsa, Anna, and the Emperor shoot up out of their chairs but my vision was too blurry to see their faces. And no doubt they were having a heated argument about whether or not to kill me, hopefully Elsa was winning, but my ears were too busy ringing to pay attention to the life or death conversation that was obviously not as important as an annoying ringing.

Elsa came forward and waved the guards off, she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. At the same time the Emperor pushed past Anna and grabbed my other arm a bit too hard. Embarrassingly enough, a five minute tug of war watch between the two holding my arms ensued with me still flopping around between them as they shouted at each other.

Frost quickly spread down my right arm where Elsa was holding on to me and travelled all the way across my body and down my other arm to where the Emperor was holding me. He released me immediately, a look of rage on his face, I fell on top of Elsa and knocked her to the ground.

Guards started spilling in from the double doors into the room weapons drawn. I tried to stand up, or at least roll off of Elsa which was pretty awkward, but none of my limbs responded to me. I had never lost control of my body, and that freaked me out; having one of the few things I required to stay sane suddenly taken away from me scared me more than any amount of guards.

I could feel the cold fear build up in the pit of my stomach, and the panic starting to reach up to my brain and starting to take over my mind. I had trained for this with the trolls; how to suppress fear and panic to finish whatever I had started. But for that training they just gave me simulations of having to face off against the worst monsters they could imagine, and quite frankly some of those trolls had some messed up imaginations, but they didn't come close to preparing me for this situation.

Before the guards could get into any recognizable formation, the kitchen doors burst open and the cooks came flooding out wielding knives and pans which turn out to be great weapons. They totally skipped over Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, and Repunzel; and instead surged towards the Emperor and his guards.

Swords clashed against kitchen cutlery as the Royal Guards where rushed by the palace cooks. Both pride and fear overtook me; my newest set of friends were willing to fight to keep me safe, but they were hopelessly out matched and outnumbered, essentially; they were going to lose and get themselves hurt or killed in the process.

I couldn't take that, no one was going to die for me; I wasn't worth that even if it was just a cook that was sacrificing himself. I had learned that most, if not all, magic is fueled by emotion which is why animals typically didn't use magic. Some emotions lend themselves more to good, or light, magic or bad, or dark, magic. Typically the emotions that are pictured as good, such as love and happiness, were best for light magic; then there was hate and rage and fear, which naturally gave way to dark magic.

I'm not sure whether it was fortunate or very unfortunate but at the moment I had a huge ocean of fear eating away at my insides. I didn't want to use it, fear has a nasty habit of slowly taking over all of your life and ruining it, and using dark magic tends to tear away at who you are and slowly at away at your soul.

But I was out of options; my friends close and not, were in danger. I could either put my own soul and mind at risk by using dark magic to protect everyone, or I could let my friends get hurt for me and wait for my usual magic to come back.

I almost didn't even hesitate in deciding. I plunged my mind into the fear that was spreading through me and drew it in; changing the raw emotion into magic, which showed itself with really dark blue bolts of lightning that crackled across my hands.

I heaved myself up off of Elsa, careful not to let the magic lightning touch Elsa, and brought myself up to my full height which was actually pretty impressive when I really thought about it, not that I did of course.

"ENOUGH!" I thundered over the ruckus that the fight was causing. Everyone in the room stood dead still, even the people who I considered friends froze and stared at me. The only sound in the room was the crackling from the magic lightning being created on my hands.

"Leave them out of this." I demanded, "I'm right here."

The guards got over their confusion quickly and unanimously charged me. I'm not entirely sure what happened next; I know for a fact the Emperor bolted out of the door and at least three guards struck at me at once. My mind instantly went into combat mode; I dodged, countered, struck and used powerful and vicious spells without even thinking. After a good five minutes of fighting; the guards laid in a large circle around me either knocked out or seriously wounded, none of them were dead as far as I could see.

The bottom of my stomach dropped out when I turned around and saw that my friends were huddled together, pressed against the wall, Kristoff and Eugene were shielding the girls with their bodies. But I could see Anna and Elsa's eyes; they were full of fear and pain, Elsa even had a few tears coming down her cheeks.

I realized what I just did; I had given in, just because I was afraid. I had lost control of my powers, and I had probably just alienated the only friends I had in the world. I couldn't hold the power any more, I let the fear out of my grasp and felt the power it gave me slip away.

Suddenly my head erupted in pain, along with several other spots that I hadn't noticed before. I had gathered cuts and bruises from the fight or perhaps from the guards hitting me without me noticing while they dragged me.

The strength in my legs disappeared and I fell onto my hands and knees. I looked up and saw deep into Elsa's eyes, which had changed to something between fear and confusion.

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to croak out just as the Emperor burst back into the room carrying the golden staff that I had hidden on my perch on the roof, I had no idea how he managed to both find it and retrieve it.

He held it high above his head then slammed the bottom of it down, an invisible force lifted all of us off of the floor and separated the group out so that he could see us all.

"How dare you Elsa, my own fiancé attack me?!" He said menacingly, "But no matter, we can sort that out before the wedding. Although for now, I think all of you need a vacation. You are all banished from Arendelle until the time of our wedding."

The staff shone brighter and brighter until the light was unbearable, at that point I couldn't hold on any longer. Instead of being blinded by light, I faded into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I woke up in a cozy little room, half dead from exhaustion and the other half from pain caused by all my injuries. After trying to roll around, and failing miserably, I took a look around the room. It was made entirely from logs and wood, the super comfy bed looked hand crafted by a professional, the blankets were pulled up as if someone had been in here and put me in bed, and there was a large circular rug in the middle of the room.

The only light come from a small lantern hanging on the wall, which I didn't think was such a good idea, and the occasional beam of light that made it through the cracks in the logs. The orange light that was being thrown across the room was cozy but not very bright, so I tried making a little ball of light in my hand.

Making light isn't a hard spell to do, as a matter of fact it can be a byproduct of sloppiness during a more complicated spell. But when I tried to make light, what seemed like a bolt of pure pain shot through my brain giving me the worst headache in the world.

_I guess that's out of the question then. I must have over extended myself more than I thought I did. _I thought to myself, as I slowly sat up.

Someone had bandaged all of my numerous wounds, and managed to slip me into a pair of comfy grey pajamas, kind of embarrassing, but it was extraordinarily kind considering what happened before I passed out.

I slowly got out of the bed, biting back an extraordinary amount of pain. I dragged the blanket with me and wrapped it around me after I managed to stand up, which took a while. I shuffled across the room barefoot, somehow managing no to stub my toe or get a splinter on the wooden floors, and quietly exited the room through a plain wooden door.

Turns out I was in a cabin, I could tell by the small hallway I stepped out into, also made entirely of wood, decorated here and there by little knick knacks and the small tables that held them. I shuffled through silently, not sure of where exactly I was going.

Eventually I came across a door on the left side of a hallway, the building was surprisingly big, that was partially open, and light spilled out coupled with voices in an argument. I recognized the voices as my friends'.

I approached the door and pressed myself up against the wall. I don't usually listen in on conversations, but I wasn't quite composed enough to present myself so I decided to make this an exception.

"You saw what he did to those guards. He had no mercy for any of them, he just went on a rampage." Kristoff said, sounding like he was trying to convince them to do something but was obviously irritated.

"But he didn't kill anyone! He also didn't hurt any of us." I heard Repunzel counter.

"We weren't a threat, what if it happens again and one of us is in his way?" Eugene asked.

At that everyone got quiet. Although it was harsh of him to say that, he did have a point. I couldn't even remember fighting the guards; or even _could_ stop me if that happened again? It would be safer if I just left them all in peace, far away from me.

I was about to leave, to go away and protect them all by removing the danger I had brought into their lives. But a voice just above a whisper spoke up, abruptly ending the silence that had grown since Eugene's question.

"He apologized." Elsa stated softly. Although they could probably barely hear her, I could feel them all stare at her with bewilderment.

"He did what?" Repunzel asked obviously surprised by my apology.

"He apologized." Elsa said more firmly, and louder. "He said he was sorry before the Emperor came in. And then he apologized about a thousand times while he was unconscious and I was trying to fix him up."

"Speaking of which, how is he doing?" Asked another voice, a deep voice which must have belonged to a man that I didn't recognize.

"Healing up quite quickly the last time I checked up on him." I heard Anna supply the mystery man rather plainly.

"That's good; eventually we'll have to wake him to prevent any serious brain damage." The man said, I couldn't quite figure out whether or not the man was actually worried about me or not. But I was glad that I had avoided brain damage that could have been bad.

At that point I heard a swooping sound and a screech that could only have belonged to a bird of prey. I chanced a look into the room and saw that the noise did belong to a bird, but not a bird I had ever seen before. It was pure white, not a speck of any color anywhere besides its eyes. Its eyes were very normal looking besides its color; they were a deep blue and quite literally glowed.

Everyone was gathered in a lose circle in a cozy little room. They were all sitting in dull red chairs and couches, the couples sitting next to each other but leaning in to be a part of the conversation, except for Elsa who was sitting up straight with her hands on her lap maintaining a quiet reserve.

The mysterious man was sitting across from Elsa in his own chair. He was wearing a tight green shirt, baggy jeans, and work boots caked with a little bit of dirt caked on. He had a blocky face but not unattractively so, he had brown eyes and medium length flowing black hair and a beginning of a beard that was coming in nicely. And quite frankly, he was huge; rippling muscles and obviously tight abs that could only have come from years of manual labor.

Elsa shot up from her seat, along with everyone else, as soon as the bird had leaned into Elsa's ear.

"They found us, they're on horseback coming straight for us." Elsa said urgently. And everyone flipped out, panicking and generally being consumed by chaos.

_Great,_ I thought silently _just woke up and already faced with more people._ But before I could walk in and attempt to calm everyone down, the man stood up and everyone instantly got quiet.

"Everyone calm down, get to cover in the basement and I'll handle this." He ordered kindly but firmly, and to my surprise everyone obeyed, even Elsa. But the bird flew out of the room, I presumed it would be heading outside for obvious reasons.

I'm pretty sure at this point in the story that it's apparent I'm absolutely god awful at the decision making process when others were in harm's way. So as usual, I hobbled away from the room and managed to find a door to the outside.

The cabin seemed to be in the middle of the forest, and I could only guess we were in the mountains by the layer of snow covering the ground and weighing down the trees, even though it was late fall there shouldn't have been this much snow if we were at sea level.

I heard a screech of pain come from the forest and did my best impression of a run towards it. I came up to a clearing where there were three men on horses and another on foot. All four were wearing chain mail and animal furs but showed no signs of where they were from. The man on the ground was holding the bird I had seen earlier with both hands a little too hard, hurting the bird.

Because I am a man of priorities, the first thing I did was pull the back of the blanket up into a makeshift hood of sorts. The next thing I did was pick up a little stone and throw it as hard as I could at the man on the ground.

The stone made perfect contact with the man's head, instantly knocking him out. _Oh man, great throw!_ I complimented myself, before I realized that the three horsemen were charging straight at me. I managed to roll right to avoid the first man, and fell backwards luckily avoiding the swing of the second man. I tried scooting backwards to avoid the third horseman from stomping on me, I wasn't fast enough and had to roll to the left, but I still got clipped on the right shoulder by the horse's hoof.

The horsemen started circling me with weapons drawn and cruel smiles on their faces. Just then the man from the cabin appeared swinging an axe around with ease. He got one of the men in the back and got a horse in the leg, the horse proceeded to flip over and land on the rider with a sickening crunch. The last man paused for a second then wisely turned around and ran away.

"Take care of yourself." The man said roughly before taking off after the horseman through the trees.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground, covered in snow and a few drops of blood from the dead horseman. I walked over to the poor soul and gently closed his eyes, I'm not sure why but I felt that he shouldn't have died the way he did.

Then I slowly walked over to the white bird laying on the ground making sounds of pain that stabbed me in the stomach. I picked up the bird, which was amazingly cold but very much alive, and took a bandage off of my left arm and wrapped up the injured wing of the bird, carrying it in the crook of my arm like a baby.

As I started my way back to the cabin, I heard the horse cry out in pain. I sighed sadly and took another bandage off of an injury and wrapped up the horse's leg. Somehow managing to lift the horse off the rider and disconnected the two, I supported the horse with my left shoulder and carried the bird in my right arm.

I made it back to the cabin at the same time that the man did. Said man was covered in blood, probably from the third rider.

"Why do you have a horse?" The man asked pointedly, annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Because it can be healed, and there is no need for it to die." I said just as pointedly and hopefully I sounded better than the scratchy croak that I heard.

"The name's Eowan. If you're keeping the horse then you're taking care of it." He said and proceeded to enter the cabin.

Annoyed and racked with pain I managed to tie up the horse and help it down to a comfortable position. The horse gave a satisfied noise and gently nudged its head into my leg, I pet it and left to go back into the cabin.

When I entered the cabin I found everyone was huddled around Eowan fussing over him like he got hurt. The room was large, with a large fluffy rug and a crackling fire place. No one noticed me so I started around to the left, trying to make as little noise as possible and make it back to the room I woke in without being seen. But Elsa saw me and drew attention to me by shrieking.

"Oh my God, Snowfly!" She screamed and ran over, taking the bird from my arms and holding it like a sick child. "What happened?!"

"Some guys in a clearing had gotten hold of him, so I ran over and tried to protect him." I explained softly. Elsa looked up at me, gratitude flashed through her eyes until she realized who was standing in front of her, then anger and worry exploded in her crystal blue eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing running around getting in fights?! You are supposed to be in bed healing, and where are your bandages?" She questioned like a scorn mother.

Before I could answer the man stepped forward and interjected in the soon to be one sided brawl between a dainty snow queen and a beaten up Primordial amnesiac.

"He was trying to be a hero, but I stepped in before he could get himself hurt. And I'd imagine he took off his bandages in order to help your bird and one of the horses." He accused, as if I had been some mindless child.

Before anymore could be said, Elsa grabbed my arm and dragged me back through the cabin to my bed. She shoved me and I landed on the bed, I could see frost start to spread across her hands. She had Snowfly in one hand and her other was balled up in a fist by her side.

"What were you thinking, James? You could have been killed!" She shouted.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position before apologizing to her. "I don't know what I was thinking, and I'm sorry if I scared you."

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She ran her free hand down her braid like I had seen her do many times before when she was stressed. It took her a few seconds but eventually she opened her eyes and the fire that had been in the before had disappeared; now all that I could see was worry and that ran a dagger through my heart.

"I accept your apology. Thanks for saving Snowfly." She said softly, gracing me with a small smile. "Now go to sleep, I'll have a meal ready for you when you wake up."

"But what if I can't?" I asked, trying to put on the charm. Elsa gave a small, devious smile.

"Then I'll have to put you 'on ice'." She evilly responded, pointing one finger at me and dropping the temperature in the room by a few degrees.

I just chuckled, lying back down and trying to readjust the blanket back to where it was before I woke up as Elsa left the room. _Well, that could have gone better_ I thought _but then again…it could have gone a lot worse._ I smiled slightly and drifted back of into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Alright, yet another OC introduced mwahaha. Add ALL the characters. Also, Emperor, why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know James'...well, mostly human. Sorry, bad pun. Enjoy your weekend!**

**RWTalent**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I apologize for not updating yesterday, I was a little caught up in organizing my school papers and watching Interstellar. But here's the chapter. So please enjoy the story and have a nice day.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa (POV)**

After a night of dreamless sleep, Elsa finally woke up to probably some of the worst pianoforte playing the world has ever had the displeasure of enduring. It was so bad the Elsa actually physically fell out of bed. And her bird flew around in circles screeching its head off.

She groaned and slowly pushed herself off the floor and Snowfly stopped screeching and calmly landed on her shoulder. Snowfly nuzzled up to her, earning a scratch under the beak. Even though Elsa had just made her bird the other day to help keep a lookout, she felt a deep connection with it. Snowfly seemed to react to whatever Elsa thought, was way more cooperative than a particular snowman that was off chasing some butterflies in the woods, and always made Elsa feel better.

A horribly sour note hit just the right pitch that it pushed Elsa over the limit of calm and collective to the point of irritation. She quickly used her ice magic and changed out of her pygamas and created her typical ice dress that she wears most every day. After storming out her room and down a few hallways she found the source of the abomination of music.

Anna and Kristoff were sitting at a pianoforte, surrounded by dozens of other quieter instruments that unfortunately were untouched and gathering dust.

Elsa coughed softly to gather their attention but was unsuccessful, and the same for the next five times she tried. Just before she tried for the sixth time, she heard footsteps come up from behind her, and she turned around to find James slowly shuffling up looking like he had fallen out of bed too.

He had changed into a clean pair of pygamas and had on a plain brown hooded cloak. His blonde hair was characteristically messed up that he no doubt did nothing to, while Elsa actually spent time on hers but she still thought that James' was annoyingly better. There were dark circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before and the fire in his eyes that Elsa found endearing were replaced with just exhaustion. Somehow he wasn't limping or even hunching over that much which he had been just the other day.

"I'm sorry Elsa but you're going about this the wrong way," He said politely to Elsa before stepping into the music room, "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing to that poor instrument?"

Both Anna and Kristoff jumped at his voice and immediately stopped playing to turn around to see a grumpy James with Elsa behind him giggling at him. Elsa never saw how much James _isn't_ a morning person, so she was surprised at his rudeness.

"Oh James, you're up. Well Kristoff was just giving me music lessons." Anna explained, unfazed by James' grumpiness. James whipped around to Kristoff and gave him a hilariously scary gaze.

"Ooooh so I assume that you actually _can_ play pianoforte hmmmm?"

"Oh, well, uh, it can't be that different from the lute." Kristoff blathered out, dissolving under James' glare. Kristoff's claim actually caused James' eye to start to twitch. _Note to self_ Elsa thought to herself _never wake James up early with bad music_.

Suddenly James stiffened up straight and gently pushed both people off the bench, and took their spots. Then he started to play. It was like nothing Elsa had ever heard before. As children the girls' mom played for them and was very skilled, being the best musician in all of Arendelle. But James blew her out of the water by leaps and bounds. Everyone's mind stopped working as he played; it was beautiful enough to bring the three listeners to the verge of tears.

"Kind of a girly song." A voice came from behind Elsa. And when she turned around she saw that it was Eowan, leaning against a wall. He was wearing a tight shirt similar to the one he was wearing yesterday and loose fitting black pants.

"At least_ I_ can captivate not one, but two, very attractive ladies. And what have you done with _your_ morning?" James replied coolly with a deep sense of sarcasm, not taking a break from his music.

Elsa blushed at James' comment and saw that Anna had as well. Eowan just looked flustered, he was unused to having someone not only talk back to him but talk back to so well.

"Hey Snowflake, where did you find this guy anyways." James asked as if Eowan wasn't there at all.

"Well, at a time he was uhm.. a potential suitor. And he is Kristoff's only living relative. He also allowed Eugene and Repunzel to stay here as they came to Arendelle, and now to us for a time." Elsa explained, uncomfortable about the first two points she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Where did you get that nickname from anyways?"

"You mean 'Snowflake', I don't really know but it sounds right to me. If you don't like it I can stop calling you that." James stated simply, who had started to play random bits of songs instead of one piece together. Playing a well recognized song from Arendelle for a few seconds before switching to a piece that sounded well written and at a totally different tempo than the previous snippet.

Once again Elsa felt uncomfortable, even after two years spent out in the world she still didn't like having the spotlight cast on her. Plus she kind of did like the nickname but she was kind of embarrassed to admit it out loud. So instead she tried to mumble something undeterminable that sounded neutral, eliciting a small chuckle from James, still playing away.

"James, where did you learn how to play like that?" Anna asked, transfixed at how James' fingers danced over the keys. But at the question he suddenly stopped playing, staring straight ahead silently.

"I… I don't know." As he admitted this his shoulders and head sagged a little bit. "I could just do it, it feels natural."

"Forget a lot don't you?" Eowan laughed.

Less than half a second later James had gotten up from the bench, crossed the room, and moved past Elsa coming up to Eowan standing at full height. Elsa had never noticed how tall James actually was, or at least seemed to be because sometimes she couldn't tell. He took up the entire height of the hallway, and seemed to take up most of the hallway horizontally as well. The lanterns dimmed, a strong draft blew through, and a small quake shook the cabin.

Nobody moved a muscle. Elsa actually held her breathe for a few seconds. Eowan even stopped laughing with good reason. Quite frankly James, when he put effort in to it, he could be quite frightening, even to someone of Eowan's size.

A few tense seconds passed where the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing through the cabin. But then the moment passed and James, without uttering a word, brushed past Eowan and quickly made his way down the hall with his cloak billowing behind him. The wind and the shaking stopped and the flames in the lanterns grew back to their normal size and brightness. A shocked Eowan just stood there, stunned by James' reaction. Everyone let out their breathe that they were holding in and progressively relaxed.

"Well that was, interesting." Anna said, trying to disperse the last of the tension in the room.

"I should go talk to him." Elsa distractedly said, but before she followed James she turned back around to Anna and Kristoff. "And guys; _please_ don't play any more music in the morning."

Elsa didn't search the house for James because she didn't need to. She knew that James wouldn't be in the house and so she didn't care to waste the time to look. She instead left through the front door and created a set of ice stairs leading up to the roof. After climbing up them she found James sitting with his back leaning against the chimney, facing towards the sun that was still rising.

When Elsa had walked away from the others she thought she was going to say something to James that would calm him down, but when she got close enough to say something she couldn't get any phrase together in her mind. So instead of saying anything, she sat down next to him and decided to stay silent until he wanted to talk.

He didn't talk for a few minutes. Those minutes Elsa spent in between feelings of awkwardness and of bliss. Although the roof and the chimney weren't comfortable at all, she still thoroughly enjoy watching the colors change during the sunrise. She would never admit it, but she also enjoyed having her shoulder touch up against James' and feeling him breathing slowly, where his shoulder touched hers the familiar warm feeling that came every time she touched him spread over her shoulder, touching the base of her neck, and down her arm reaching the beginning of her wrist.

"Sorry about that whole thing." James finally mumbled, still upset about something Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It's fine by me, but I think we should talk about it." Elsa responded.

"It's been almost a whole year and I can't remember _anything_. It's not like I regret that time with you, and everyone else of course, but the absence of my memories is always there, nagging at me. Like a fly that won't leave you alone but you can never catch." James explained, his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking hard.

"It'll come back eventually. Don't let Eowan get you down, he's horribly egotistical." Elsa comforted.

"Thanks Elsa, you really are the best."

Elsa blushed at the compliment, as queen she got a lot of compliments from people who always wanted something from her, but James rarely gave compliments and so far hadn't asked for anything from anyone. Elsa couldn't think of anything to say so she used one of her fallbacks.

"Hey, why don't you show me some tricks?" Elsa asked.

James turned his head to look quizzically at her a small smile showing up on his lips. "You know you can use magic too right?"

"Yeah, but I can only do ice and snow. Please show me some tricks!" Elsa insisted, eliciting a chuckle from James.

"Alright, snowflake, whatever you want." He relinquished, and scooted closer to Elsa.

He held his hand out, palm up, and a little blue whirlpool of magic formed an inch above his palm. Then the whirlpool transformed into a blue dragon, which stomped around on James' hand and gave a small roar. Then James tossed the dragon in the air and it grew to the size of Snowfly. Snowfly proceed to fly at the dragon, who dodged and followed. The two proceeded to fly around playing until the dragon eventually fizzled out.

"I've never been able to create long lasting life. It always fades away." He admitted. "Give me your hand."

Elsa extended her left hand palm up, and placed his left hand, palm down, on top of hers. Elsa could feel a foreign current of magic flowing in a circle between hers and his hands. Slowly he lifted his hand off of hers and revealed a small star. It glowed just below the point of causing people to squint but bright enough to light up the area around them.

The star was made of constantly changing colors; deep reds and blues, purples and greens. The size also changed, slowly growing larger and smaller. Not only did it give an even light, it also spread waves of various temperatures across her palm, sometimes cold and other times warm.

"James, this is beautiful." Elsa exclaimed.

"Well in that case," James said as he scooped the star out of her hand. He waved one hand over it and the star grew smaller, but it became incased in a small glass ball that had a thin silver chain attached to it. "I think you should keep it."And with that, and a small nod of approval from Elsa, James placed the silver chain around her neck and let the star gently fall down on to her chest, just above her heart.

**James:**

After the sun fully rose and stopped making the sky blue instead of red and purple, I helped Elsa down from the roof via miniature tornado (Don't worry I didn't blow any wind up her dress-like nightgown. And we made our way back in to the cabin to have breakfast with everyone else. As I made my way through the cabin with Elsa by my side a question dawned on me.

"Elsa, who were those people yesterday?" I asked, stopping and turning to face Elsa.

"Those would be the Arendelle Riders, I believe the Emperor sent them after us after we left." Elsa explained, "Speaking of which I need to ask you a favor. I need you to protect Anna, and if you can teach her how to fight."

"If that's what you want I will. But I want you to think about it, hard. Violence doesn't solve anything."

"I _have_ thought about it, but I can't always be there to protect her and neither can you. Please James, I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt." She begged.

I could see the desperation in her eyes. It should've been an easy decision; I _know_ it should've been easy. But I hesitated, and I hated myself for it. It's not that I wasn't worried about Anna, I was probably just as worried about Anna as Elsa was. The problem was that Anna had a pure soul, a soul that hadn't been tainted by anything. Although she had been through a lot of dark things, and had seen a lot of dark deeds, she was still only affected by love.

And the love that had made Anna's soul so bright was the problem. It's one thing to hurt people, which I could bring myself to do in life or death situations involving me or someone else, but allowing a pure soul like Anna's to be darkened by violence and pain is something on an entirely different level.

But if either Elsa _or_ Anna got hurt I would never forgive myself. I couldn't even stand to think about them hurt. A horrible image of Elsa dying in my arms and Anna freezing to death flashed through my mind. Elsa must have seen me react to that thought because she started looking more worried than before.

"James, are you okay? You got really pale and a dazed look." Elsa asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh yeah no, I- I'm good. But uhm…I'll try to train Anna. But I need you to promise me that she won't need it." I insisted, looking Elsa straight in the eyes. She took a second but finally promised. "Thank you.

We then walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence, the content silence that has no pent up tension in it whatsoever. But of course, once we got there it got even worse, as soon as I entered the people in the room got quiet, essentially everyone else in the cabin. Embarrassing enough to blow up mid musical performance, but to go back to the people who saw you is _far _worse.

I sat on the end of the large oaken table in the center of the room. Trying to be as small as I can be, which isn't small at all considering how freakishly tall I am. Elsa, as kind hearted as she is, sat next to me on my left side with a small smile.

After a bit of convincing, Anna finally broke away from the other side of the table where Kristoff was sitting and sat on my right side with her typical fully involved smile. Kristoff then moved down to sit next to Anna, even though he didn't look very happy of comfortable. Eugene and Repunzel however stayed a little bit further down the table, I didn't blame them for that or for the kind of fearful look on Repunzel's face.

"Anna, Elsa would like me to teach you how to defend yourself." I informed Anna as pancakes where being passed around.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Anna nearly shouted as her face lit up and her perpetual smile got even bigger. "When do we get started?"

"Well, you certainly are excited aren't you?" I remarked, smiling despite how serious she wasn't taking the news. "I don't see why we can't start immediately after breakfast."

At this Anna's inner child burst out and forced her to bounce up and down in her chair and squeal like a little girl. Both of the other girls giggled at her excitement. However the guys and I all flinched as her squeal reached an uncomfortably high pitch, but we faked some smiles and managed not to be nagged by the ladies.

The rest of breakfast went by pretty fast, Anna devoured hers in a matter of seconds and had to impatiently wait for me to finish, but everyone else took their time. No one really talked, I tried to make eye contact with Elsa but every time I looked over at her she always jerked her head away from me and focused on eating.

After finishing I excused myself into the main room, I sat in a big comfy chair with a book I found lying around. I had temporarily forgotten about Anna's training, and I really didn't want to start it anyways. I was making some serious headway and way totally absorbed in the book when Anna decided to cut in.

She walked up, I didn't notice her amazingly, and simply stood above me looking down angrily. Her presence slowly dawned on me and I looked up from the book, being unaware of how close she was so when I saw her I might have flipped out a bit. I jumped up from the chair, tripped and fell down in a fit of random defensive blocks.

Anna on the other hand remained standing but was nonetheless suffering a fit of laughter, pointing at my little freak out and giggling. I slowly picked myself up off the floor, and finally saw that she had changed into grey loose fitting pants and a tight green shirt.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about your dress getting in the way." I grumbled after I managed to get back on my feet.

"Sweet! Teach me how to use this!" Anna insisted as she pulled out a pair of numb-chucks. _Alright, she's already getting into it, that's pretty go-… wait, where did she get those?!_ Anna swung them around randomly before I could stop her, and both of us got repeated smacks in the face before I managed to grab it in mid air. I gave my best death glare at Anna, breathing angrily, but the meaning escaped her and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"This, is going to be a _long_ training session."

* * *

**Oh, original characters and conflict, how I love just throwing more and more of you in. You guys should tell me if you like that as well. I wonder how you could do that, oh yeah! You could review, follow, favorite. Because only the cool kids do that stuff. Plus it gives me numbers to look at.**

**RWTalent**


	7. Chapter 7

**And yet another chapter! Thank you, thank you. I notice we're picking up on favorites and follows, that makes me happy. And a happy me means that when I run out of pre-made content I'll be able to update MUCH faster. So destroy that favorite, follow, and review buttons. Enjoy.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

When I said it was going to be a long training session, it was an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I love Anna's constant energy, but after an hour of her going off on tangents and not really paying attention to anything I was trying to teach her, I was developing a serious headache. I had tried to get her to run around the cabin and through the woods to bleed off some of her incredibly energy. But she came back without even breaking a sweat.

"Alright, uhm.." I stalled, trying to think of something for her to do, "How about you practice counter grabs?"

Anna then took up a defensive stance and practiced breaking out of grabs, and countering pretend attacks from every angle. She went through all the moves precisely. She actually surprised me, she wasn't paying attention at all when I was teaching her the counters but she performed them almost perfectly.

"Anna, that was… perfect. How did you do that?" I asked, astonished.

"A while ago, I had what you would say a lot of free time on my hands." Anna said with a small sad smile, but her smile widened and she got a devious look in her eyes, and my stomach dropped in response. "I've got a question for you now. When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said after a few seconds of confusion.

"I'm talking about Elsa of course!" She exclaimed, "When are you going to ask her if you can court her?"

I've been hit before, I've even been knocked unconscious before. But what Anna just asked me knocked the air out of me faster than anything I remember experiencing. So I just stood there, I couldn't think of anything to say, so I didn't say anything. And I'm pretty sure I looked just as shocked as I felt because Anna burst out laughing.

"Don't pretend like you don't like her. I've seen the way you look at her. And you protected her in the castle. Come on, even Kristoff can see that you two would be perfect together."

"Anna, be realistic. Even if I did like Elsa, and I'm not saying that I do, what makes you think that she'd say yes?" I asked.

"Isn't that for her to tell you? I mean, it is _her_ love life. Don't you think you should at least try?"

"Well even if I asked, she is still engaged and besides we would she choose me over the nearly limitless amount of suitors that would kill for a chance at her?"

"That's an easy one; because you have her sister's approval!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands up and giving a big grin.

"W-why? I'm nothing special. I'm not even the only one who can do magic." I asked, completely confused. "I'm just some guy of unknown age who doesn't even know _his own_ last name. While Elsa is smart, caring, unique, and beautiful. I don't measure up to anyone who would ask to court her."

Anna just stood there with a shocked expression for a few seconds and I realized what I had just said, and I blushed, looking down. "That speech… that speech is why you have my support. And if you say something like that to Elsa, she'll no doubt say yes." Anna said with a small smile. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I jumped slightly at the sound and spun around to face a pair of ice blue eyes. _Well, that's just my luck._ None other than Elsa herself was standing behind me with an inquisitive smile, wearing her typical ice dress with a side slit.

"Ah! Uhm, Elsa. Hi. Uh, well ask you…" Anna had made her way around to stand behind Elsa and was making gestures to continue, "… If you know any good board games?"

"Board games?" Elsa asked, slightly confused. "Not really, there's not that many board games in the castle, mostly just books, sorry. But anyways, I came to tell you that the Emperor has requested to meet me alone tonight, so I'll be leaving in a few hours and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Would you like someone to protect you?" I asked, trying to bring the subject away from me asking Elsa for courtship.

"No, I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt or caught. Plus, what danger can _the Snow Queen_ be in?" Elsa asked with a smug smile. And with that she turned around and walked back to the cabin, swaying her hips in her usual distracting way. _Why can't you walk normally so I won't watch you as you leave? _I mentally shouted.

After Elsa left earshot Anna stepped up to me with a scowl. "What in the world?! Not only did you not ask her, but you also let her walk off for alone time with her despicable fiancé."

But before I could answer a mischievous smile spread across her face and a devious light shone through her green eyes. And she asked in a demented sing song voice, "Hey James, do you want to crash a date?"

**Elsa:**

After taking a hot bath, or at least it was hot until she got in and unknowingly cooled it down to near freezing, she remade her ice dress, grabbed a bite to each, and went to get a horse ready to take her to the outskirts of Arendelle.

But at the back of the cabin where Eowan told her a horse would be waiting, she found James taking care of a caramel colored horse lying outside of the stables. He had changed from his pajamas, which he didn't have time to take off because of Anna's training, into a semi-loose fitting pair of pants, and a dark blue shirt.

"Where'd you get the horse?" Elsa asked. James jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, making Elsa smirk slightly.

"He was one of the Riders' horses, Eowan killed its rider, so I took it in." James explained as he turned around. "Looking forward to your date?"

"D-date? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, confused. Apparently her confusion was shown on her face, because James chuckled slightly.

"Yes, your date with the Emperor. Are you looking forward to it?" James asked again with a sly smile.

"First off, it's not a date. Because I would never agree to go on a date willingly with _him_. And second even if it was a date, I would be dreading it until I got there, despise it during, and regret it afterwards." Elsa said firmly, raising an eyebrow to challenge James to say otherwise.

"Whatever you say Elsa, I was just saying since you're meeting him alone, at night, no guards and no friends." James said, chipping away slowly at Elsa's confidence.

James stood up and went into the stable, and came back with a brown horse with a few black spots on its sides. "Your horse, your majesty." James presented with a sarcastic bow. "But if I may make a suggestion about your steed." James then placed a hand in the horse's side and from his hand, a wave rippled across the horse, wherever it went the fur turned pure white.

Elsa laughed slightly once the horse finished changing colors and a saddle appeared on it decorated with small snowflake designs. "I like it, where did you learn that trick?"

"Well, the trolls only taught me how to tap into the natural magic in all living things. From there I made up a few tricks and developed some skills." James said. Then he helped Elsa up onto the horse without messing up her dress. "Good luck Elsa, I hope you're right."

Elsa gave James a warm smile, and he returned it. They held there for a second or two longer than they should have, and they realized that so they broke away blushing. After regaining their composure they managed to look back at each other.

"Alright, I'm off. Hey, when I get back can we talk?" Elsa asked.

James' smile wavered slightly, it was kind of an ominous question even though she didn't mean to make it so. "Sure. Whatever you want snowflake."

And with a final smile Elsa rode off towards Arendelle. On the ride she transformed her ice dress, which had been called inappropriate before, into something more conservative; longer sleeves that covered up her shoulders, sealed up the slit, and made it a bit looser to it wasn't as skin tight. Just in case James was right.

Then she started thinking about what she was going to talk to James about. She felt that things got awkward a bit too often between them, which is why she had asked to talk to him, but she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. Anna was right, the Emperor was technically her first serious relationship, ignoring the required week long "trial period" for every suitor that the council shoved in her face, so she had never done something like this before.

Unfortunately, Elsa couldn't figure out anything to say or even figure out where she wanted the conversation to go. And before she could even start to think of a plan of action she arrived at the place the Emperor had told her to go to. And as soon as she saw the set up the bottom of her stomach dropped, hard.

The place was actually a large circular clearing in the forest. There was a medium sized, round table with a nice white table cloth spread across it. The table was set for two, there was a vase with a single rose in it, and there were two candles on the table. A few feet away from the table was a fire pit with a fire slowly crackling inside. And the Emperor standing behind one of the chairs pulled up at the table in a set of nice formal robes. His beard and medium length hair was well groomed, and he had an obviously fake smile on.

_It's official, _Elsa thought,_ I hate it when James is right._ And when the Emperor gestured to the chair across from him, she begrudgingly took it with a fake smile that she didn't put much effort into.

"Glad you could join me tonight, Queen Elsa. Hopefully I can get you to come to your senses about that Primordial." He said, with an air of false superiority. With a single sentence he had managed to drive Elsa mad in the worst way possible.

"Now that would take quite a bit. Because I know you're wrong about him." Elsa returned civilly. And when a waiter came out of the forest with a tray holding wine, she poured it for herself and sent it back before the Emperor could pour himself some, just to spite him.

"Then I'll just have to try harder. But it doesn't really matter; he'll show his true nature eventually." He said smugly as another server came and set out a nice dinner typical for a Norwegian date. The only difference was that Elsa neither wanted nor accepted that date.

Elsa didn't answer him, and instead she started on her meal. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction, but she actually was hungry. The Emperor started eating but his fork slipped out of his hand quite spectacularly and flew right in to the center of the fire.

Elsa laughed, she couldn't help herself. Technically she could coat her hand in frost and go get it for him, but she took every chance for revenge, even if it's just a small one. The emperor looked flustered but regained his composure quickly, like all royals do, and used his spoon and knife the cut up and eat his food instead of his fork. He then stabbed his knife down to pick up his meat, but apparently he got a little overzealous and the knife went straight through his food, shattered his plate and stabbed down into the table a good inch and a half.

Once again, Elsa burst out laughing not at all like a queen should. The Emperor tugged on the handle a few times, unsuccessfully trying to dislodge the knife out of the table. Elsa continued to laugh for another few minutes until she finally managed to grab hold of her sanity and calm herself down.

"Ah no matter, it's not like I care if this food goes to waste I have years of food available at my disposure." The Emperor said smugly, taking what was left of his food and plate and tossed it in the fire.

Elsa was confused at this; Arendelle thrived under her watch for the last two years but there had never been enough food for years to just be spared like that. Of course there wasn't a famine or anything, everybody got a little more food than they needed whenever they wanted, and Elsa and Anna had been able to host feasts and balls frequently but they never wasted any food, any they didn't eat they saved for later. "What? How? There's nowhere near that much food in the castle, and no other country would trade with the Southern Isles and Weaseltown at war with us."

The Emperor laughed, it was a dark, menacing laugh full of contempt. "That's actually quite simple, Elsa. I simply took what was mine in the first place. I had the guards take all the food in Arendelle, it's being gathered just outside of the village gates. It'll be used as a stockpile in case there is unexpected violence, but it'll mostly be used as a peace offering to the Southern Isles and Weaseltown."

"But Arendelle will starve! How could you just take everyone's food?!" Elsa exclaimed. What the Emperor had done horrified her, never in a million years would she have even thought someone would ever do that to anyone, let alone to his own people.

The Emperor just sat there smiling. The silence stretched on, Elsa stared at him hoping for a response, but he just sat there looking sinister. The thick brush and leaves to Elsa's right rustled harder and longer than usual. Both people sitting at the table turned and watched the disturbance. Elsa was confused while the Emperor's smile just got bigger.

"Alright shades, enough waiting around. Grab our unwanted guest." The Emperor commanded to no one.

Just as he said the command, it seemed like darkness all around Elsa rushed towards the disturbance in the trees and gathered in a tight circle. There was a scream that belonged to a girl, and the darkness came back in a large sphere. When the sphere came within 20 feet of the pair, it stopped and split in two.

The two halves convulsed and took the form of very large, very deformed humanoid shapes. Their hands looked more like claws than actual hands, their faces weren't very detailed but were elongated like a canine. They looked identical, literally nothing but their location was different. In between them, they were holding a confused and frightened Anna. Elsa's stomach dropped harder and fear started eating at her heart and mind, causing the temperature to drop and frost to spread across the table.

"The queen too." The Emperor added. And once again the darkness converged, but this time underneath Elsa. Then the puddle of darkness shot up behind her, and picked her up out of her seat. Another monster formed with two large arms wrapped around her and her arms, holding her off the ground and keeping her from moving and somehow keeping her from using her magic.

The Emperor stood up and walked over to Anna. "Tell me, where is the Primordial?"

"You're too late, he's already gone." Anna spat at him, regaining her fiery personality after getting over her confusion.

"He wouldn't, by any chance, have gone towards Arendelle to liberate the food I've taken?" The Emperor asked smugly. Anna looked shocked but didn't say anything. "I assume from your silence that I guessed correctly. And if that is the case, then your 'friend' has fallen right into my trap. When he reaches the stockpile, he'll be facing an army.

"But you two don't have to worry about that, not anymore. Since you, Anna, can't take on anyone using magic, you'll be taken to the ship as a prisoner. But you Elsa, you have power, and the Primordial would never hurt you. So that means you're my second attack."

The Emperor then turned back to Elsa and walked towards her with a sinister smile. The shades holding Anna started walking away, when she tried to scream one of them covered her mouth with its clawed hand. The Emperor nodded to the shade that held Elsa. The shade took its right hand off, still holding her with the left, and placed a claw on her heart. Pain shot through her chest, and darkness started creeping in from the sides of her vision. And before long, the darkness took over and she passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Look at me, throwing extra conflict into my story. Don't you just love more conflict being added almost every chapter, and not quite being solved yet? It's just fun. Anyways, as above so below, referring to the button destruction. Have a nice day!**

**RWTalent**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late night upload, but I got caught up in a bunch of schoolwork, so at least I was able to upload something. Anyways, pelase enjoy the story then show me how much you love it in the usual ways. **

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James;**

I couldn't believe the Emperor just took all of Arendelle's food. But I could spin it another way. I could let a single shipment of food go to Weaseltown, and that way I could track it to the Crown Ship to find those children, they had waited long enough.

I did hope Anna was okay, but she was the one who insisted on me going to save the food while she kept an eye on Elsa. I hadn't wasted much energy on messing with the Emperor while he ate, again, so I sprinted through the woods with all my energy. And with my long legs, it wasn't long until I arrived at the edge of the woods looking down on a heavily fortified encampment on Arendelle's wall right next to a river leading to the ocean.

A smaller ship was sitting in the water next to a dock being loaded up with crates and bags of food. There were of course, giant stacks of food crates being carried into a pile near the gates that led in to Arendelle which were currently closed. And even from where I was I could hear the people yelling and screaming from the other side of the gates.

Thankfully it was night time and the clouds were blocking out the moon, which means I could get close, maybe even in, to before anyone noticed I didn't belong there. The problem was that my hair was amazingly white, which could be noticed from a mile away, normally I wore a hood to counteract that but I had left my hooded jacket and robes back at the cabin. That and the guards back at the castle had taken my awesome blue sword so I was weaponless.

I smiled ironically; winging it was always my specialty. I started walking towards the camp at a brisk pace. I didn't put an invisibility spell up, mostly because I wanted the citizens of Arendelle to at least have the possibility of seeing me fighting for them, even if I didn't succeed.

_So far so good_ I thought as I got closer and closer to the camp without anyone noticing. I stopped once I got within 100 feet, I held my right palm up at my side and poured a little magic into a spell I created in my mind. A perfect blue sphere of magic formed an inch above my hand, and what looked like a blue hurricane spun in furiously inside. I smirked, those men had no idea what was about to hit them.

I chucked the ball towards the center of the camp. I heard a small crack, meaning the fragile outer shell I had made worked perfectly. I waited for a few seconds, and nothing happened. I frowned, something should be happening. I took another step, but before my foot touched down there was a huge explosion of blue fire where the orb landed, and the pressure wave knocked me down.

_Ow. That…was…unexpected. _I moaned in my head, picking myself up off the ground. Horns started sounding all over the camp and all over the walls, men started running around, trying to put out the now furiously burning fire and were running towards me weapons drawn. _Go time then_.

I finally got up as the first soldier came at me with a spear. He jabbed at my stomach but I spun around and grabbed it with my left hand. I was able to pry the spear out of his hands and swing it around, nailing the second soldier in the forehead, and coming back to do the same with the first soldier. Then I switched hands and chucked the spear at the third and forth, it managed to snag the loose cloth on both of their uniforms and pin them to the ground.

I started running towards the main camp, every so often a group of guards would come up to try to stop me but they would all go down relatively quickly. When I got into the camp, I hopped up onto some crates and proceeded to jump from box to box to avoid getting in anymore fights on my way to the gates to Arendelle.

Once I made it to the gates I found that there was only one guard watching the gates. From my high up position, I hopped down on top of him; he braced my impact as well as got knocked out. I looked his weapon belt and saw something that made me grin; attached to his belt was a scabbard made of ice holding a double edged blue sword.

I took the scabbard and placed it on my belt. I walked over to the gate and raised my right hand towards the gate. I released a stream of magic that materialized as a beam of highly focused blue fire. The fire collided with the wooden gate like a battering ram, shards of wood went flying and a cloud of smoke billowed out of a newly made hole in the solid oak.

Suddenly, a huge flow of citizens rushed through the now nearly demolished gate. They created a crowd in the shape of a half moon in front of me, but they just stood there looking nervous. I was confused for a second before realizing that the last time a lot of people saw me, I forced an entire army to retreat then got forced out by an army myself. While it was a huge misunderstanding, from a different perspective it makes me out to look extraordinarily guilty.

I spread my arms and tried to speak louder than usual so everyone could hear me, "Citizens of Arendelle, come, take back what is yours. But you must let the ship at the dock leave. Hurt, but do not kill the remaining guards; they have been force to do this by the Emperor."

It didn't take a full second before the crowd erupted into cheers and rushed forwards. They gathered around the food crates and started knocking them over and using tools to crack them open, allowing food the pour from them. I watched over the crowd and smiled, the people where distributing food with smiles, an occasional guard would come up to the group but most of the times they surrendered and helped give out food.

I turned and watched as the ship very hurriedly sailed out to sea. I held out my right hand again, and a blue throwing knife was formed in my hand. I gave it a hard toss towards the ship; it sunk all the way down to the hilt into the ship's stern. I searched out with my mind and could feel the presence of the dagger; now I could use it as a tracking device. Now that I could find the ship at anytime, I would be able to help those children. And with that taken care of, I only had one more stop to make.

Two hours later, I was standing in the hallway of the Arendelle Castle's dungeon. There was a pile of unconscious guards behind me. I had knocked them out with a wave of magical knock-out gas, but before I had invisibly snuck into the castle by literally climbing the outer wall by hand. This infiltration had left my exhausted, especially after my attack on the food camp and then a jog all the way through the kingdom.

I stumbled through the hallway, using the hallway as a support following a path I remembered faintly. After another twenty minutes I finally found what I was looking for; a cell with a potential ally. Elsa's attacker was still in the cell, although he looked thinner from only eating rations, lying on his bed probably asleep. I banged on the door of the cell, waking him up and causing him to jump up and fall off the bed.

"Good morning, I have some good news for you; I can help you get your kids back." I put my right hand through the bars palm up, reaching deep into my last stores of magic and created a folded up piece of paper and a smaller version of the glass sphere I created earlier. "The sphere is an explosive, use it to escape and free your men to help us. The map will lead you to a ship that's on its way to the Weaseltown Crown Ship. Wait for me and Elsa to arrive before you attack."

"Thank you, thank you James. You are unbelievably kind. If you can help us rescue our children we will forever be in your debt." The man said taking the sphere and map while kneeling down.

I was about to turn away but before I did I looked back and asked, "Hey, I never did catch your name."

"Tyman, my name is Tyman."

"I'll see you in a few days, a ways away from the ship." And with that I turned and left the dungeons.

I was walking through the town, back towards the forest and Eowan's cabin. I saw children running through the streets laughing and snacking on pieces of chocolate. The adults where carrying boxes of food into their houses with big smiles on their faces. Every so often an adult or two would notice my walking down the street and would smile and offer the occasional thanks. I would just smile and nod at them.

Seeing all the happy people and smiling children made me realize that I had done something truly good. And the people saw what I had done, and they approved. Not only do the people not like the Emperor, but they now instead liked me. Maybe if I had them more, they would support me in putting Elsa back in power and tossing the Emperor out.

I smiled to myself as a neared the tree line of the forest. For the first time in a long time, I could actually relax for a bit. _Everything is coming together._

**James;**

I made it back to the cabin as the sun was setting over the trees. I took of my scabbard and sword, opting to carry it in instead of wearing it. I noticed Elsa's horse was tied up in the stable next to mine. I gave them both some sugar cubes I had snagged during the re-distribution of food. I gave each horse a pat before heading towards the cabin door.

My hand was half way to the door handle when I felt a wave of dark magic coming from inside the cabin. _Great_ I mentally groaned _now there's this to deal with_. I put the scabbard and sword back on before I opened the door and stepped in.

The cabin was darker than it should've been, there was no fire burning in the pit and no candles were lit. There was a black fog swirling around on the floor, bending to the will of an unfelt breeze. And it was freezing cold, snowflakes hung in the air and frost was building up on the windows. I listened closely and reached out with my magical senses; while I couldn't hear anything, I could sense something.

When I reach out with magical senses, it's like my mind reaches out and touches things, learning what things are in general. While it's not very accurate, nothing but someone who knows their way around sorcery can hide from it. So when I reached out, I could find anyone or anything weaker than my magic. Towards the back of the cabin, I could feel four life energies, they weren't as strong as usual but they were firm. But not far off from them was a stronger energy, but it wasn't the same as the others. It was cold, and had an unordinary amount of sadness underneath the cold.

I drew my sword, and slowly walked forward just in case there was a trap. I drew up a little magic to my finger tips for spontaneous magic, but when I did so the blade of the sword gave off a soft blue glow. I smiled; I really did have the perfect sword for me. With the light of the blade to guide me, I made my way towards the life energies.

The energies seemed to come from a room in the back, from the outside it looked like a simple storage room. Keeping hold of my sword in my right hand I used the left to open the door slowly, the door creaking loudly all the way. When the door opened, I got a blast of sub-zero air directly in my face. I took a second to heat my face back up to a tolerable temperature, then stepped inside carefully and maintaining a defensive stance with my sword.

I wasn't expecting what I saw. Eowan, Eugene, Repunzel, and Kristoff were all lying on the floor knocked out and very pale from the cold temperature. They seemed to be breathing but they probably went into shock, and if they stayed that way for long they might not make it. But that wasn't the worst thing in the room.

In the corner of the room, in the center of a ring of frost, Elsa was curled up in fetal position whimpering slightly with her eyes squeezed shut hard. The most disturbing part was that there was a large pitch black streak running all the way down her braid. Fear started to build up in my chest again, the same that I gave into earlier and made me lose control.

I ran towards Elsa, sheathing my sword, and kneeling down to her level. I tried to touch her to see if she was okay, but when my hand was inches away she freaked out and started screaming. A shockwave of darkness and ice exploded out of her and sent me flying into the wall behind me. Dazed, but still conscious I stood up and started my way back to her, a bit more carefully this time.

"No, James please stay away from me I can't control my powers!" Elsa pleaded, trying to back herself further into the corner.

"Elsa, just relax. We can solve this together." I tried to calm her.

"NO! That's what Anna said before I froze her heart! I won't let that happen to you too." Elsa placed both hands on the wall next to her, the one that protected us from the outside, and a dark frost pattern spread across it. Half a second later the wall exploded out wards and Elsa ran out of the cabin.

I looked back at my friends unconscious bodies then back to where Elsa was running away. Tired but determined I drew the last bit of magic I had and created a smokeless fire ball above their bodies to keep them warm. Then I leapt out of the newly made hole and sprinted after Elsa.

Elsa was already well into the forest by the time I caught up with her. She can make some good time but I have longer legs so I was much faster. It didn't take long but when you're fighting a bitter headwind and trudging through ever increasing snow, it takes the energy out of you really fast.

"Elsa, stop! Let me help you!" I called out.

"No one can help me! I hurt everyone I touch!" She screamed back, and a hurricane of black snow formed around her at a break-neck speed.

The hurricane got bigger and bigger, faster and faster. I'm ashamed to admit it; I considered turning around and taking care of the others, but then I remembered how Elsa looked so vulnerable cowering in the corner. I couldn't just let her live on like that, if there was something I could do I had to do it for her.

I charged straight into the hurricane. The black snow whipped at my exposed skin, and buffeted my face forcing me to squint. But I forced my way through to the center, where Elsa was on her knees weeping and holding her arms close to her chest. The black streak in her hair starting pulsing with dark magic.

Elsa tried to run from me but she tripped and I managed to tackle her at the waist as she was getting up. I grabbed the black streak and separated it from the rest of her hair. The hair was so cold that it felt like it was burning off instead of freezing solid. I quickly grabbed my sword and cut the streak off. The cut of hair blew up in an explosion of darkness, a streak of it slammed right into the center of my chest and knocked me off Elsa.

The hurricane died down and my vision stopped looking like a dark tunnel. I pulled myself up again, _seriously how many times am I going to get knocked down today__?_ I made my way back over to Elsa, who was lying down in the snow still sniffling but not full on weeping anymore. I sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; she flinched slightly but then seemed to consider something.

Without warning she sat up and leaned her upper body on my chest. I was a little surprised, but wrapped my arms around her anyways. I rocked gently until she stopped taking ragged breaths, her breathing smoothed out.

"They took Anna. I couldn't stop them and they took Anna." She managed to choke out. "They took her to a ship."

Guilt ate at my insides as I realized that if I had waited I could've tried to save her. But the Emperor said that he was shipping the food to Weaseltown, so it would make sense that he took her to the same place; the Crown Ship. "Don't worry Elsa, if they took her where I think they did; we'll get her back in no time."

Elsa, who had been cradling herself, slowly reached her arms around me in a kind hug. "Thank you. Thank you for everything James."

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me." I replied. "We need to get back and help the others."

"I don't know if I can. I'm exhausted." Elsa said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about that. I just need you to take the cold out of them like you did for me." I explained. I took one arm off of her and hooked it under her knees. She gave a tiny squeak when I pick her up, and blushed about the contact as I carried her back to the hole in the cabin.

From where I was holding her, Elsa waved a hand and the dark ice came out of their bodies and disappeared, along with the coldness in the cabin. All of the others started waking up but I walked past them and went to Elsa's temporary room and set her down on her bed. But before I could leave she grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk, remember?" Elsa said, with a small nervous smile.

"Don't you think this can wait? It looks like that magic really took the energy out of you." I asked, not wanting Elsa to exert herself any more than she needed to.

"The last time I decided it could wait, this happened. No, I think we should talk about this now."

"Alright then, let's talk." I agreed. I sat down on the bed near her and turned so I could face her comfortably. She propped herself up on her elbows, and took a deep breath steeling her nerves. I really had no idea what she wanted to talk about, as far as I know whenever a girl's involved I'm pretty much clueless, so she wasn't helping my nerves by being nervous herself.

"I don't really know how to say this, I've never done this before." Elsa said followed by a nervous laugh. "I… uh… this is awkward. I mean it's not that you're awkward. Gah, I mean-."

I chuckled a little, I had finally figured out what she was getting at. "Don't worry Elsa, I think I know what you're talking about. And I think it's high time I ask you; Queen Elsa, would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Elsa laid there for a second looking shocked. Her lack of reaction put a dent in my confidence, but I tried to keep a small smile on none the less. As the silence stretched on even my smile wavered. I thought I had done something wrong; like if that wasn't what Elsa was talking about at all.

But all of my doubts were wiped away when Elsa jumped forward and hugged me. "Yes, I would love you to." She said with her arms around me. It took me a second but I finally comprehended what Elsa said and wrapped her arms around her in return. As with every time I touched Elsa; a calm, refreshing cool feeling spread out from where she made contact with me and this time it even got rid of a dull throbbing in my muscles.

"Now that we've settled that, you need to rest. I want to get moving to help those kids and Anna as soon as possible, but we're not moving until you're fully rested." I said as I pulled back and smiled. She looked mildly irritated but still happy.

She gave me puppy dog eyes, "Do I have to? I mean this is pretty big, and I don't know if I can get to sleep after all that's happened; and I'm absolutely sure I'm going to have nightmares."

"Yes, you do. But if you'd be comfortable with it, I could stay and make sure you don't have any nightmares?" I suggested. Elsa allowed it with a small nod; she took special care to morph her ice dress into sleepwear instead of dissolving and rebuilding it.

She slowly crawled under the covers and I grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to her head. "Still wearing that necklace I made you I see." Elsa placed a hand on the miniature star I had made for her that hung around her neck.

"Yes, I love it. It's the best piece of jewelry I've ever had; and since I'm the queen that's saying a lot." She giggled slightly. I smiled, she really was great; and now, there was nothing holding me back from telling her.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked. Elsa's cheeks turned a deep red as she lowered her head shyly with a smile. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over her. "Now go to sleep. You need it." I commanded.

"Well what if I can't get to sleep?" She asked with a smirk. I gave my own smirk back, "Well it's a good thing I know how to use a sleep potion." She giggled at that and closed her eyes.

I heard everyone else start moving around and they eventually made their way to the room. I looked at them with a questioning eye as they stood in the doorway and gave them a reassuring gesture so they just drug themselves to their rooms. I stayed awake for a few hours, making sure that Elsa didn't have any nightmares, but eventually I did slip off into unconsciousness, and back into my some nightmares of my own as usual.

* * *

**Boom, romance, take that. I got this in the bag. The story is making some serious progress. A fair warning, I'm going through my pre-written stuff rapidly, so eventually I'll stop the everyday uploads so that I can write. If you want to stay up to date, I recommend following the story, or if you don't care about staying up to date and would rather read in bursts...you should still follow. Have a nice week! #SpringBreakNextWeek**

**RWTalent **


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is another chapter up for the reading. Thanks to all those that reviewed, and hopefully it'll inspire many more. You guys are the best.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa;**

Elsa made it through the night without any nightmares and woke up happy, regardless of a severe pounding in her head. She looked to her right and saw James still sitting in a chair next to her bed, just like he said he would. Elsa really was happy about James asking to court her, but she was worried about how she was going to stay with him since technically she was engaged, even though her fiancé attacked her.

But Elsa resolved to worry about that later, for now she would just enjoy her time with James. She observed him with a smile, his stark white hair still messy, a few pieces were a little wet from melted snow and there were little cuts and tears in his shirt, probably from running through the forest.

James twitched a little too violently, causing Elsa to frown. _That's strange if I didn't know any better I'd think he's having a nightmare._ She thought to herself. James then flinched and cringed away from something. Elsa sat up, significantly concerned about her new boyfriend.

Two bolts of lightning shot down each of his arms, one his typical blue and the other a much darker, significantly scarier bolt. He then started thrashing around, the wind picked up and the room started to change colors rapidly.

Elsa quickly reached over and grabbed his arm, sending a small jolt of magic down it. James woke up with a start, the wind cut off and the room immediately returned to normal. James was breathing heavily and his pupils were dilated. His eyes darted around the room rapidly until they landed on Elsa.

The fear in his eyes quickly faded away and he pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. "James, what was that?"

"That; was a nightmare. And it has been happening for a while now." James said, maintaining the hug. He gave a small chuckle, "Ironic, I stayed to keep you from having nightmares and I have one myself instead."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked politely.

"Want to? No. But need to? Probably. It's just a reoccurring nightmare about you and Anna dying, along with a lot of people in Arendelle. Beyond that I'm not really sure about what happened." He explained. "Enough of that, I don't want to worry you. What would you say to some breakfast?"

Elsa wasn't sure James was telling the whole truth, but decided not to push it. She pulled back and gave him a smile. "I'd say yes, along as you were there as well."

"Well then I'll go get into some clean clothes." And with that James stood up and left towards his room.

Elsa hopped out of bed and changed her night clothes into her typical ice dress with the snowflake cape. Elsa left her room and made her way to the dining room. Half way there James rounded a corner and walked by her side.

He was wearing a clean blue shirt, black pants, a simple brown hooded cloak and on his belt hung his blue sword in its ice scabbard. His hair was messy as usual, Elsa still thought it looked better than hers regardless that she did hers with magic and he didn't do it at all. His green eyes were brighter than ever but the bags around his eyes looked deeper and darker than before.

When the two made it to the dining room, they found everyone sitting around the table eating various meals. They looked up, Eugene and Repunzel looked like they were trying to get control of their fear and Kristoff looked confused as to whether or not he should be afraid. Eowan just looked grumpy as per usual.

James pulled out a seat for her, which she took with a smile, and took a seat to her left. "So who here is confused as to what happened last night?" Eugene asked sarcastically.

"That's easy enough to explain, the Emperor infected me with dark magic of some sort, which made my powers go out of control. But I have full control again, and he won't be able to do that again." She explained kindly yet firmly. "But that's not the most important thing, James apparently has found a way to track down the stolen kids, and Anna."

"Wait, Anna's missing?!" Kristoff exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.

Elsa's heart sank as she remembered how helpless she was to save Anna. After all she had done for Elsa, she had let her down when she needed it most, and now Kristoff was also paying for her weakness. "Yes, she is. The Emperor took her when he sabotaged my powers."

"And how exactly do you intend on not only finding, but also rescuing those children?" Eugene asked James.

"First off, I'm tracking a ship headed straight for Weaseltown's fleet, including its Crown Ship. Second, I've recruited the help of the children's fathers." James answered. "And I assume Anna is headed for the same place, which means we can kill two birds with one stone. But first, we need to gather our strength and rest. It took a lot to attack Arendelle."

"You attacked Arendelle?!" Eowan exclaimed. Shock written all over his face, along with everyone else.

"Just a part of it. And it was being used to store stolen food, so I just knocked a little hole in the wall for the people to fight back. To be honest, it definitely helped our social status." James said with a chuckle at everyone's surprise.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kristoff asked, still clearly distressed at Anna's kidnapping.

"We take a day or two to recuperate and allow Anna and the food ship to reach the fleet, then we sneak aboard and retake what's ours." James said with a conviction and a sly yet confident smile. Everyone looked to Elsa to get her approval, along with James, to which she gave with a small nod of her head as she daintily ate some spare pancakes.

"Well that's the plan then." Repunzel finally spoke up. "Will me and Eugene be coming as well?"

"Well do either of you have any experience sneaking and stealing?"

Eugene laughed and simply shook his head. James looked confused so Elsa leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Before he was Repunzel's husband, Eugene was the best thief in Corona." James gave a smile and mouthed thank you before turning back to the two and giving a nod.

"I know you gave Anna lessons, but do you think you could give _me _some basic lessons?" Repunzel asked to everyone's surprise.

"As long as you pay attention, I don't see why I wouldn't."

"Are you sure? I mean we've got frying pans, why would you need lessons?" Eugene asked his wife.

"Mostly because I don't want to be caught helpless without it, but also because I want to see what James knows."

"You'll see soon enough. And I've seen at least some of what he can do before, and it's not impressive." Eowan interjected.

"You mean after I woke up from being unconscious for who knows how long, after I burned through all of my magic reserves, including some of my own physical power. Then, without time to recover, having to take on an elite horseback squad." James retaliated. "And I'm pretty sure it was me who brought back Snowfly."

"Hmph, whatever." Was all Eowan could muster up, returning to his breakfast.

After breakfast James took Repunzel outside to teach her the basics of self defense, Eugene went off to talk to Kristoff, and Eowan went off to "work on his flabbiness" even though there wasn't a single ounce of fat on his body, much like Elsa and her sister. So Elsa sat in a comfy chair in front of a fire and curled up with a book.

Before she knew it a hand was placed on her shoulder, warming her to the core meaning it could only be James'. Elsa leaned her head over to rest on his hand as he knelt down putting him around the same height as her. Elsa smiled, still reading her book, but now paying attention to the James as well. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book highlighting the Roman Empire through written accounts and fictitious stories." Elsa said.

"Sounds fancy, and it seems to be written in Latin." James commented. It was written in Latin, which was a language Elsa had taught herself in her isolation.

"Well if you can read it, then would you care to join me?" Elsa asked, pulling her eyes away from her book and smiling at James.

"I can read it, but uhm, it's a one person chair." James said, stuttering and turning red.

"And is that a problem?" Elsa inquired with a smirk. James returned it, chuckling and stood up, along with Elsa. He sat down and she sat on the armrest, her legs draping over his. She leaned over on to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She could feel him tense up. He also started to squirm a little bit, like he was uncomfortable. "Are you okay? You seem uncomfortable."

"Well I'm just nervous. I'll get over it eventually." James reassured, but he didn't sound too confident.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Two things actually; the first being Anna told me about your childhood." Elsa blushed and looked down, guilt touching at her stomach. "And I don't want to even accidentally push you into doing something that you don't want to do."

Elsa smiled warmly, she knew she made the right choice by saying yes. "You don't have to worry about that. Over the last two years I've gotten much more comfortable with human contact. And anyways, I feel at ease when I'm around you, partly because I'm not afraid of hurting you with my powers."

James smiled, but it faltered. "The other reason is a bit more embarrassing. You've had suitors, at least for a little bit, before now. But I'm pretty sure I've never been in a relationship. Usually, if I've done or learned something before, I can just do it naturally, but I'm totally lost as to what's acceptable or expected."

This surprised Elsa; it was true that she had had a few suitors before but they had always been the experienced ones that had dated numerous other queens and princesses. She had never been the person, in any group really, that had known what to do; she had always had to have someone show her what to do. And Elsa had expected James to have dated before, or even to be dating someone when his memory was taken. "Really? You don't think you've been with someone before? Because I find that hard to believe; you play pianoforte, you can read and probably speak multiple languages, you are both tall and strong, and you can do impressive magic."

James blushed and looked surprised but pleased. "I never really thought about it before, but I guess that is a decent repertoire."

"Yes, but that's not an excuse to go running off on me. I was just expressing my disbelief."

"Why would I want to go running off? You are the most gorgeous woman in a hundred league radius, maybe ever. And your kindness is on the same level."

Elsa's face burned red, the smoothest of her past suitors had said similar things but had never said it so sincerely. So Elsa snuggled up closer to James, her head still on his shoulder and pulled her book back up so that James could read as well. James leaned his head over and rested it on the top of Elsa's, then took his right arm and wrapped it around her waist.

Soon after Repunzel and Eugene came in and sat down on the couch to the left of the new couple, and got in a similar position but Eugene was showing Repunzel some card tricks instead. Kristoff and Eowan also came in and sat on the couch to the right, albeit much further away than the two couples, and starting talking softly. Elsa could see Eowan give James a dirty glare, to which Elsa could feel James smile contently. The group sat chatting or reading until the sun went all the way down, Kristoff had brought in a large plate of snacks which everyone ate from occasionally so they didn't need dinner.

When Elsa decided to go to bed James walked with her to her room to wish her good night. James left to his room and Elsa closed the door, _a good first day_ Elsa thought about her day with James as she changed her dress into her typical sleeping gown and laid in bed.

Elsa's first night, however, was not as pleasant as her day. She was plagued with nightmares of her friends and family being frozen over while she was suffocated in darkness. She woke with a scream as the images of terrified faces flashed through her mind. Once she calmed down, she got out of bed and walked down to James' room.

Out of politeness she softly knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door open to reveal a very tired James in soft brown pajamas. "Elsa? What are you doing out here in the dead of night?"

"I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?" Elsa asked, she knew how scandalous it was to be sleeping in the same room with someone whom you're not related or betrothed to but she didn't really care at the moment.

After a moment of thought, James opened the door wider so Elsa could come in. She crossed the room and lied down on the large bed. Too tired to argue or debate, James crawled in next to her. Elsa faced him, and he faced her and wrapped his arms around her. Warmth and cold swapping places and generally relaxing both, she snuggled into his chest and he placed his chin and the top of her head. While embraced in each others' arms, the novice couple fell into a dreamless sleep.

**James;**

On a scale from 1-10 waking up with my arms wrapped around Elsa was about a 20. She was both cold and warm at the same time, regulating my temperature to stay at the middle even under layers of blankets. She also snored slightly which was actually much cuter than it sounds. Her platinum blonde hair, which she had let down, was messy but nowhere near as messy as her sister's. I laid there for a few minutes observing all her curves and features and just generally appreciating her beauty.

As I laid there an idea snuck its way into my mind. I carefully slipped out of Elsa's arms and left the room as quietly as I could. Gliding down the hallway I made it to the kitchen and pulled out utensils and ingredients. In a few minutes I had made a modest meal of something I decided to call an omelet, bacon, orange juice, and had a bright green flower in a small vase (I couldn't find a blue one), I placed it all on a tray.

I went to reach for the tray but I sharp pain shot through my chest. The strength vanished from my legs. I collapsed on the ground, and it got harder and harder to breathe. Darkness started creeping in from the edges of my vision, making it seem like I was looking down a tunnel. Then, as soon as it appeared, the pain and the difficulty to breath disappeared. I sat up and focused on breathing, leaning back against the counter, and closed my eyes. Spreading out my senses, I could only feel the people I know; so nobody had hit me with a spell, besides my own magic should've helped to protect me more than that.

After I had brought my heart and breathing rate back down to normal, I pulled myself up off the floor. I searched around the kitchen and the meal I had made in case there was a magical artifact that I had unknowingly triggered, but my search turned up nothing. Utterly stumped I figured that attack was just me choking on some spices. I grabbed the tray of food and brought it back to my room where Elsa was still sleeping on my bed.

I walked over softly, but Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she sat up yawning and stretching. Before she could move further, I placed the tray over her lap. She looked down at the meal surprise and looked up questioningly.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"This is breakfast in bed. I made it for you." I answered, sitting next to her on the bed and handing her some utensils with a smile. "Enjoy it."

Elsa gave me a quick, warm hug, then turned to her breakfast and started eating like the queen she was. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and she rested against my chest while continuing eating. Once she finished I took the tray to the kitchen, leaving Elsa to change into her regular clothes.

She met me in the kitchen as I was grabbing something for me to eat. She was in her ice dress, the only difference was that instead of its typical blue color it was a deep purple. Her hair was in her typical braid down her left shoulder with snowflakes sprinkled in. And her crystal blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Good morning snowflake. You look radiant." I greeted and complimented as I plopped down in a chair after finding an apple to eat. Elsa blushed at the compliment and sat down next to me.

"I'm not radiant." Elsa tried to argue, but I raised an eyebrow at her much like she does causing her to giggle slightly, "But anyways, do you have a plan for getting Anna and the kids back?"

I leaned forward trying to be serious, I had thought through a few scenarios but I didn't really have anything solid formed. But I had created some idea of what I wanted to do. "Well, the group of bandits and me are going to board the boat. By any means necessary. Then we'll find the kids and Anna and have to adapt to break through whatever imprisonments they're restrained with. It's not much of a plan, and if we can't free them then I don't know what we'll do."

"Well, did you know that with a little bit of my magic I can easily snap steel?" Elsa asked with a sly smile.

I smiled back and carefully took her cool hand in my own. She blushed slightly but smiled none the less. "In that case, I need your help to get your sister back."

"You couldn't stop me even if you tried."

"Now why would I ever want you to stay away?" I asked, giving another warm smile.

Elsa giggled; she scooted her chair closer and snuggled up into my chest. I chuckled at how cute she was without fail. "This afternoon we'll start following my tracker, hopefully it'll lead us right to the Crown Ship."

Elsa's dress turned into a pair of pants and a loose fitting purple blouse, her cape morphed into a hooded cloak of a darker purple. And her heels turned into more appropriate flat bottomed blue shoes. "I'm ready whenever you are."

I smiled, I loved Elsa's power and the way she uses it. "Unfortunately none of the rest of us can do that cool clothes trick. So as soon as everyone gets changed and suited up; we'll hit the road."

I got up leaving Elsa with a smile and went back to my room to change. I put on a semi-loose fitting blue shirt on, long brown pants, and I found an exact replica of the jacket I had picked up from the castle, hood and all. Lastly, but certainly not least, I clipped my scabbard and sword on the left side of my belt. I also put on some shoes fit for either relaxing or jumping around.

I checked to make sure I was totally decent in the adjacent bathroom. Made sure I brushed my teeth and tousled my hair, I didn't want to spend any time on my hair so I wore it messy, I had taken a shower the night before, before Elsa came to me. I noticed the huge dark circles under my eyes, I let out a sigh, my nightmare came back every night and every time I would lose sleep which didn't help the circles. But I was ready for action regardless, so I went to the living room where everyone was gathering.

Repunzel and Eugene had their typical outfits on, each with a frying pan hanging on their waists for some reason. Eowan was wearing a green shirt and blue pants, wearing a light leather chest piece, his axe strapped to his back. Kristoff was wearing his furs, just with short sleeves, and he had picked up a spare broad sword strapped on his back like Eowan. Elsa was still wearing her new outfit, but an ice dagger hung at her waist.

"So if everyone is ready," I addressed everyone. "then we'll leave immediately." I opened my left palm up and a blue map formed in it, leading to the location of the knife I had lodged in the ship. Elsa took the map and read it, leading the way out of the cabin and through the forest. Kristoff heading over to the stables to say goodbye to his reindeer.

As we were walking a friendly snowman came over from between the trees and started walking next to me. "Hey James!" Olaf greeted.

"Hello Olaf. Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." I responded, continuing to follow behind Elsa.

"Playing in the forest. Where are all of you going with all these weapons?"

"We're going to find some kids and Anna. They're in trouble and we're going to help." I explained.

"So you're being a hero?" Olaf asked. It was an innocent enough question but it caused me to pause for a second to think before carrying on.

"Well it depends on your definition. For me a hero is someone who helps other with no other reason than to help them. But Anna's in trouble, so I have reasons to help her besides just to help." I tried to explain, feeling like I hadn't explained it very well and that it would fall on deaf ears.

To my surprise, however, Olaf remained silent for a minute thinking about what I had said. When he had come to a conclusion as to what to think of my explanation he said, "That makes sense. I'm going to go keep playing now." And he happily skipped back off into the forest.

I chuckled slightly, I never could figure out what the innocent snowman was going to do. So as a group we trekked through forests and over hills to eventually find our missing friend and a group of helpless children. And whoever held them had no idea what was coming for them…me.

* * *

**Alright, I've set this up for yet another confrontation, and more intrigue, ooooo. James and Elsa coming to the rescue. Next chapter should be very fun. Review, favorite, and follow like the amazing readers that you are. Thanks to those new reviewers and followers, welcome to the family! Please, have a nice day.**

**RWTalent**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo, it's me again. So let's do this. Yet another chapter. Running out of things to say in the intro. Yeah, alright, let's go.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa**

After an unknown amount of hours walking through the uneven and harsh forest, Elsa's feet were killing her even with the proper shoes on. The guys were still marching on with a steady rhythm, none of them faltering for a second. They obviously didn't want to show that they were getting tired, although she couldn't tell if James was getting tired. Apparently, he had run from where the Emperor had taken Anna all the way back to Arendelle, which was quite a long way, and he didn't even look winded. However; Repunzel looked pretty exhausted, but none of the men noticed.

Elsa decided to stand up before one of them passed out. "Hey James, can we stop for a second?"

James looked over at her and Repunzel, guilt flashed across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. We can stop here."

The group stopped in a little clearing to rest. Kristoff and Eowan adjusted their weapons and sat down, leaning their backs against trees. Eugene and Repunzel also sat down, Eugene putting an arm around his wife. Elsa and James sat down across from the rest of them, James wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled up closer to his chest.

The group sat around in a loose circle, letting their legs take a break and enjoying each other's company. While the silence stretched on, there was a sudden sound of feet stepping on leaves from every direction. Within two seconds, all the men were up and drawing their weapons. The guys formed a circle, Repunzel in the middle and Eugene stood back slightly, out of the group he was the least trained for combat. Elsa stood next to James, hands outstretched in a defensive gesture.

From behind trees, masked men emerged carrying daggers. One of them made the mistake of making a blind dash towards the group. James was the first one to react, since he had Elsa's range and superior reflexes.

James shifted his right foot, which was in front, and a blue glow spread out over the ground from his foot. When the glow reached the masked man's foot, the ground beneath the man suddenly gave out and he found himself in a hole that fit him perfectly, not leaving him room to crawl himself out. The other men slowly came to a stop a few arms lengths away, now wary of the group.

"Stop!" A voice sounded from behind Elsa. She turned and saw the man from the jail cell, the one whose kid was taken. "These people are here to help us!"

"Are you sure Tyman? I know at least two of them were the ones that attacked us in Arendelle." One of the masked men asked.

"And my nose still hurts from that blonde hitting me in the nose with his sword!" Another yelled.

"He's also the one that is showing us the way to our kids!" Tyman yelled back.

James stood back up from his fighting position and the man stuck in the ground popped back out. He took a step forward and lowered his sword. "I see my explosive worked. I'm glad it didn't kill you."

"Wait, was that a possibility?" Tyman said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Don't worry about it." James said with a smirk. "So have you guys found the ship."

"Yeah," Tyman said. "It's just through those trees there." Tyman pointed towards a cluster of trees to his left.

The two groups put away their weapons warily, and walked through the trees together. Past the trees was a drop at least two hundred feet down. At the base of the cliff was the ocean. And anchored just below them was a large ship flying the Weseltown flag. It had three masts and at least three levels with ten cannons, a new innovation for the time. Another smaller ship was sailing away, with less gold embellishments, Elsa assumed it was the one that James had tracked. Elsa had never seen a cannon, she had heard about their creation but didn't see the need for such a weapon, she was regretting not having some made at the moment.

The two groups crouched low along the cliff edge, observing the sailors walking about the main deck. There didn't seem to be an easy way on board without getting in to head on fight. A group of sailors disembarked on a row boat and started rowing a little way down the bottom edge of the cliff, towards a small beach a ways away from the ship.

"So what's the plan?" Tyman asked James, who was crouched next to Elsa.

"You see that group of sailors?" James asked, pointing to the small rowboat. "I say we take them out and use their uniforms to sneak on board."

"Don't you think they'll notice when strangers show up with their friend's uniforms?" Eowan asked, with all the venom he could muster.

"For sure. Which is why someone will have to create a distraction once the uniforms are secure." James said, with reserve Elsa thought Eowan didn't deserve. She was losing faith in Kristoff's relative.

"So what's the distraction?" Eugene asked, spinning his frying pan in his hand.

"Leave that to me. Elsa, you'll have to be one of the people who gets in the ship to freeze any iron chains." James said, turning to Elsa with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"O-on the ship?" Elsa squeaked, embarrassingly.

"I promise nothing is going to happen on that ship." James promised. She didn't want to go, but she trusted James enough to go regardless, plus Anna was on that ship, Elsa had to save her. Elsa nodded in agreement.

Eugene, Repunzel, Kristoff, Eowan, Elsa, Tyman and his men all went off to ambush the sailors while James stayed back on the ledge. After following a path down the cliff to the beach, Elsa and her friends hid behind the tree line and waited for the soldiers to land.

When they landed on the beach, Elsa stealthily froze the water around them and kept them from leaving. When the sailors where distracted by the sudden drop in water temperature, the rest of the group charged out and quickly knocked the sailors out, making sure no blood got on the green uniforms.

The men quickly started changing into the uniforms on the beach while the two women changed into theirs behind some trees for privacy. It didn't take long for everybody to get set up in their disguises, and be rowing back towards the Weseltown Crown Ship.

"Where is that distraction?" Eowan asked agrily as the group approached the hull of the ship.

As if right on cue, a loudly whistling sound screeched out and a blue ball of fire smashed into the deck of the ship. However, after it hit, nothing seemed to happen. From what Elsa had heard, James's fire balls exploded, but there was no such explosion from the ship.

The group looked around in confusion before starting to climb up the side of the ship. Once on the top deck, Elsa saw what James's distraction was, and it made her stomach drop. Standing in the center of a large ring of sailors and soldiers, stood James, holding his sword casually at his side.

"Listen up," he boomed. "Release the children and the princess immediately or I'll sink this ship and everyone on it to the bottom of the sea!"

Elsa knew James wouldn't actually sink the ship that would be counter-productive. But he managed to say it with such confidence that for a second, Elsa actually feared that he might do it. The group quickly snuck around the ship and ducked in the ship before anyone could notice them.

As soon as they were in, and they closed a large wooden grate over them, the sounds of combat broke out above them. And a wounded soldier fell on top of the grate, writhing in pain. Before Elsa had the chance to become sick at the sight of the man's pain, she was dragged further down into the ship by her friends.

Each level was abandoned and deserted. James had somehow managed to lure every soldier to the top deck. Elsa worried about that, no doubt James was a great fighter, but eventually he'd be overrun. She pushed those thoughts away as she navigated through numerous cannons and ammunition.

Eventually the group made its way down to the brig. There were three cells in a row on either side. Five of them held numerous kids all huddled together in the remains of what used to be street clothes or night clothes. Elsa quickly froze the locks and the men slammed their weapons on the lock, shattering them. The kids rushed their respective parents and embraced them with tears of joy and relief.

At the last cell on the left side was were Elsa and her friends found Anna. She was lying on her side, facing away from the cell door, curled up in a fetal position. Her hair was even messier and dirtier than when she woke up. Her usual green dress was torn in various places, revealing bruises, cuts, and burns. Her feet were bear and there were evident burn marks on her heals.

Before Elsa even had a chance to freeze the lock, Kristoff simply grabbed the cell bars and pried the bars apart in a feat of inhuman strength. Barely fazed by the amazing feat, both Elsa and Kristoff rushed through the newly made hole and over to Anna.

Elsa tried to heal the burns by cooling them off, but the ice seemed to irritate her skin more than the burns. Kristoff pulled her head into his lap and he knelt beside her.

Anna groaned and then said in a voice barely more than a whisper, "Kristoff, they – they tried to b-burn me. B-but it d-didn't work. You – you and Elsa have to stay away." She turned one of her palms face up and in her palm a small flame sputtered into existence. "I'll burn you."

Elsa didn't know how to feel. She had barely managed to learn how to control _her_ powers, she had no idea how she was ever going to help Anna control hers without someone getting seriously hurt. But she was also excited because now she and Anna had something in common; control over magic.

Elsa's mental debate over whether or not to be happy or not was cut short by the sound of victory from above. Soldiers cheering, shouting, and stamping their feet alerted the group that James had finally fallen, their time was running out.

"We're not leaving you Anna," Elsa said, determined not to let her sister go through what she did.

"You have to, or else you'll get burned." Anna pleaded, fear showing in her eyes.

"Well tough luck, neither of us are going anywhere. And _you_ can't summon an ice golem to kick us out." Kristoff said with a smirk. Before Anna could say anything in response, Kristoff picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the cell followed by Elsa.

"What do we do now?" Tyman asked Elsa. His son was clinging on to his leg and staring wide-eyed at Elsa.

"We have to help James. He's probably already thought of an escape plan." Elsa said, starting to make her way back to the wooden stairs to the upper levels.

"So you're saying we'll have to fight our way out then?" A random one of Tyman's men asked.

"If we want out of this ship, yes." Tyman said. "And if James needs help, we're honor-bound to help him. He helped save our kids, now we have to start paying him back."

It took a second but soon enough, all the men were nodding in agreement, drawing their swords and telling their kids to be safe. Kristoff told Elsa, "I'm going to stay down here, try to keep Anna from burning the ship down and try to get her some medicine."

Elsa nodded. She made a few swirling gestures and her previous outfit reformed around her, replacing the horrible green uniform. With the addition of a dark purple chest plate and the knife was changed to an ice blade. In a mass of green and flashing iron, the group charged up the stairs and on to the main deck screaming and swinging.

Ten soldiers fell before they even realized that they were being attacked. And another ten before they figured out who was who and where they were attacking. The soldiers were separated in two and each group was surrounded quickly. On the raised portion of the deck where the wheel was, James took advantage of the confusion and shoved one of the guards overboard. Then decked another in the jaw, rolled to his right and picked up his blue sword.

Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes was how long the battle lasted. After recovering from their confusion, the soldiers started fighting back to back, and with their formal training they stood a chance against the strategically advantaged attackers. No one was uninjured, even Elsa received a slash across her right arm and a cut on her left thigh.

The battle was finally ended when James managed to dangle the Duke of Weseltown by his foot on the rigging of a mast. He had lost his sword again, and was instead holding a bow and arrow, aiming at the Duke, commanding everyone to stop fighting or else he'd 'nail the Duke to the mast the old fashioned way'.

Reluctantly, the soldiers dropped their weapons and were tied up by Tyman's men. Everyone started to relax as Kristoff walked up the wooden stairs, still carrying Anna in his arms. "Sooo is it over?" He asked.

James limped down to the rest of the group. He had a busted lip, a few cuts on either cheek. His clothes were torn in various spots, and he had a pretty deep cut on his right leg. "Yeah, I think it is."

That's when Elsa learned never to tempt fate. Just as James finished his sentence, cannon fire was heard followed by huge explosions on the cliff side. Children screamed underneath Elsa's feet, and the adults tried to take cover from the falling stone. Elsa managed to make an ice shield to stop the falling rocks, and James created a rush of air to push the rocks away.

Looking out towards the ocean, at least twelve ships were rapidly sailing their way. Each armed with dozens of cannons above and below deck. "Kristoff! Can you pilot a ship?!" Elsa could hear James shout over the children's screams. Kristoff nodded in agreement.

James took Anna in his arms and started making his way to the stair below deck. He stopped by Tyman and shouted, "If any of your men know how to sail a ship, get them moving NOW!" And he continued below deck.

Kristoff sprinted to the wheel and started to maneuver the ship around in to the wind. Tyman shouted at his men who then started to run around the deck, tying and untying knots and hoisting sails. The ship lurched into motion in the general direction of Arendelle, the ships behind the continuing to fire on them, tearing holes in the sails and knocking small holes in the deck. Thunder boomed from a massive, pitch black thunderstorm that was rapidly building and approaching them from behind.

Panic seized Elsa, she dropped to her knees and found it hard to breathe. Everything started going by in slow motion and an intense ringing started up in her ears. Her heart sped up and started beating erratically. She started getting tunnel vision until an incredibly warm hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face James.

Worry showed in his eyes as her helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He shimmied her over to a mast and moved her hands around it. He told her to hold on to it, the ship started rocking and listing horribly in the increasingly violent waves. He ran to the back of the ship and started deflecting cannon shots and keeping the wind moving forward as much as he could. The occasional bright blue flash and sound of distant explosions led Elsa to believe that James was firing back at the ships.

The thunderstorm finally reached them, buffeting them with wind, rain, and waves. Lightning cracked above them and thunder boomed. The dark clouds blocking out the sun, turning day into night, engulfing them in deep darkness.

James rushed back to Elsa and wrapped and arm around her, and she turned around and buried her face in his chest, trying to hold back tears of fear. James raised his sword just as a bolt of lightning came streaking down. The blade absorbed and defused the bolt, protecting her and James from electrocution.

James staggered, nearly falling over and taking Elsa down with him. She had to hold him up to keep him from face-planting on the deck. He tried to lean only a little weight on Elsa, but it turned out to be quite a lot, she could barely hold him up. The bolt seemed to have drained him of what magic he had and all of his physical strength.

The black clouds seemed to laugh, a human sounding laugh that was entirely too frightening. If it was possible, James paled even more, his pupils dilating and his breathe sped up in fear. And although Elsa had never been that as scared as she was in her life, she got even more scared as she realized the Primordial Lognath was personally attacking the ship.

"Elsa, I might be able to keep him away for a little bit, but I need more power." James said, trying to stand. He was having difficulty due to exhaustion and the newly soaking surface of the deck.

"O-okay. How do I get you more power?" Elsa asked, pulling him up while trying to keep him balanced at the same time.

"My magic comes from emotions. So all I need is a spike in emotion that's not negative, because he feeds on negativity. With enough positive emotion, I might be able to get him away from the ship."

"What do you want me to do?!" Elsa had to shout now to be heard over the howling of the wind.

James spoke softly but Elsa heard his words as if the wind wasn't roaring and the waves weren't crashing. "Don't get mad."

Before Elsa could understand what he meant by that, her thoughts were interrupted in probably the most pleasant way they had even been interrupted. James managed to stand up and lift his sword straight up towards the heart of the storm. He faced Elsa and with his left hand, he cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him. Elsa didn't remember when it started, she just realized that he was kissing her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she held on to him. The warm feeling that came from his touch wasn't present, instead a series of images flashed through her head. All of them were images of her, standing in a warm glow with a smile on her lips. Occasionally the image of her would laugh. Elsa thought the images she saw of her were more beautiful than she actually was, and then she realized what the images were. She didn't know how she knew, she just did, she knew that this was how James pictured her; the perfect picture of beauty.

Through her eyelids, harsh blue light shone through. Elsa could hear agonized screams from above her. The screams grew more and more distant as the blue light got brighter and brighter. When the screaming gradually came to a stop, the blue light dimmed and eventually blinked out, and James lowered his sword back down to his side.

Finally, Elsa and James broke apart for breath. Elsa leaned in and wrapped her arms around James, letting her head rest on his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him.

The ocean calmed down, and the ships that were pursuing them had somehow disappeared, thanks to James' magic they had been sent off-course. James slowly spun them around, and leaned his back on the mast, slowly sliding down until the couple was sitting, still holding on to each other.

Tyman disappeared below decks, then returned holding Anna in his arms. He brought her over to Elsa, and laid her down in front of her. Elsa detangled herself from James for a couple of seconds to check on her sister, who had fallen asleep during the fight with Lognath. Once she made sure Anna was safe, Elsa went back to James and cuddled back up with him against the mast.

"Is there something different about her?" James asked, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Yeah. Whatever they did to her brought something out. She's got powers over fire apparently." Elsa said "Quite the twist when you think about it."

"Not really. It wouldn't really be fair if only you got magic. Magic is cool like that, sometimes it really does act kindly to families." James said. "I'd imagine when Gran Pabbie repressed the magic in her memories; it repressed _her_ magic as well. And only a trauma like getting captured would be able to shock it out of her."

"Well when you put it like that…" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Still, the difference between your powers is interesting. I wonder how they'll react to each other." With that, Anna stirred and tried to sit up. She managed to sit up after a few tiring tries. She looked at Elsa and James with a smirk of her own.

"Ha," she laughed weakly. "Looks like I was right about love again. That's two Anna, zero Elsa."

"What about Hans? I'm pretty sure that's at least three for me." Elsa said, to Anna's great embarrassment.

"Why don't you just go back to kissing?" Anna asked, huffing slightly, with her arms crossed. Elsa laughed and nuzzled closer to James.

After a few hours of sailing, one of Tyman's men, who had been watching Kristoff, took the helm to let him be with Anna. He walked over to his soon to be bride and sat down, placing her head on his lap.

"So what's our next move?" Kristoff asked James, breaking the blissful silence.

"We have to help Arendelle. Push the Emperor's soldiers out."

"And how will we do that?" Kristoff asked.

"We've got the queen and princess; the people will choose them over him." James said, lightly rubbing Elsa's arm with his hand. "And besides, not all of the guards will be willing to fight for him."

Tyman walked up to James and Elsa, "Thank you, your highness and James. Without your help we would never had been able to save our children. We owe you our lives, if you call upon us we will answer, and we will never raid a caravan going to or from Arendelle, you have my word."

Elsa smiled and nodded her head, James said, "You're welcome Tyman. We'll keep you in mind. Enjoy your kids, they're safe for now."

In response, Tyman bowed low to both Elsa and James before walking away to see his children. All across the deck, children and parents were being reunited with smiles on their faces. James rested his head on the top of Elsa's.

For the rest of the trip back to Arendelle via ship, the couples, Eugene and Repunzel included, relaxed and simply enjoyed each other's presence. For the time, no one worried about the enemies they would eventually have to face nor about Anna's new powers of fire. They simply enjoyed the peace.

* * *

**Conflict ended! And our heroes got a taste of Lognath. And Anna has fire power, whaaaat? Yeah, I thought it pretty unfair that Anna got the short end of the magic stick, so in my story it's rectified. Anyways, review, follow, favorite, like you've been doing. See you next time.**

**RWTalent**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another day, another chapter. Just a fair heads up, I'm getting really close to running out of pre-written stuff, I let you know once I do, but once that happens it'll be a while between posts but I'll still try to post as often as I can. It could help me expedite this process if I got an influx of reviews and favorites and follows... but it isn't required for chapters. Oh also, this chapter gets a little bit dark, I don't know if it's something serious because I've never done something like this before, anyways just a heads up. Enjoy!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James;**

I guess Elsa was more tired than I realized, after an hour or so in to the trip back to Arendelle, she fell asleep. I gently detached myself and picked her up like I had outside of Eowan's cabin and carried her below deck. I set her in the captain's bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

I limped back up to see how everyone was doing, I wasn't able to take a look at the injuries during the fight. And too exhausted immediately afterwards. So I made a trip around the ship to check on the families and couples, making sure they were okay and unhurt. One of Tyman's men caught up to me and forced me into one of the hammocks they had set up on the masts. He called over what passed for a doctor on the ship to patch up my injuries, paying close attention to the slash on my leg.

Like the fool I was, I let myself surrender to sleep. I rested in the hammock until we got close to the entrance to Arendelle's ports. I was woken up with cannon fire. A large ship had been anchored in the entrance and skipped the formalities of identification, and moving directly on to the fighting.

Before we could react, a cannon ball tore through the pilot's deck. The ship pilot and the wheel were gouged through and knocked overboard. The ship swung violently to the side and crashed head on at full speed into the shore just outside of Arendelle's waters.

The masts came crashing down. People were knock down and overboard. A large piece of wood fell and pinned me to the deck, and another smaller one fell and hit me on the head, knocking me out.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I was laying in the sand. Rubble and debris was scattered all around me. I couldn't feel my legs, and a huge piece of the mast was laying on them. Bits and pieces of ship were on fire on top of the water or on the beach, black smoke rising into the sky, making the sunset look downright sinister.

I called out for help. No one answered. No one answered the other three times I called either. There was no one in sight, not even a body. I was alone. So I waited.

Eventually, I heard sand crunching beneath feet behind me. I couldn't move my head far enough to see behind me. And whoever was there, didn't intend on moving into my field of view. I heard three or four more pairs of feet behind me, I couldn't see them either.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

Whoever was there laughed for a time, before saying in a deep harsh voice, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A helpless Primordial. What should we do with him boys?"

The only answer he got was a bunch of different, but equally harsh laughs.

"I think I have an idea. Grab him boys." The voice said.

Two pairs of rough hands grabbed my shoulders and painfully jerked me out from under the piece of mast. But before I got a good look at either of them, a boot came down on my nose. Pain shot through my face, I couldn't see through it.

Boots rained down on me from everywhere. I tried reaching for magic, but couldn't find any, I had used up too much on the ship. They kept hitting me. Fists and feet. Thank god they didn't have any weapons, I don't think they would've held back. Bones cracked, cuts opened, and I could feel my skin bruise up.

I don't know how long they beat me. I just know it was too long. When I reached the edge of consciousness, they relented and simply dragged me away from the beach. I was too far gone to think about where my friends had gone, or who the men who were dragging me were, or where they were taking me. I just knew everything hurt.

Eventually, I came back to full consciousness in a jail cell. The men were gone, but the pain wasn't. The stone floor didn't help any of my bones, nor did the too tight iron shackles that were covering my hands and attached to the wall with chains. There was a bed pushed up against the wall, made out of stale hay and wood. But it was just too far and too high for me to drag myself there. So I fell asleep on the painfully hard floor to the sound of my heart throbbing in my ears.

**Elsa;**

When Elsa woke up, she was in a large carriage rumbling down a street. The shades were drawn and red light filtered in. Anna, Kristoff, Eowan, Repunzel, Eugene, and Tyman, all sat on the plush bench opposite her. She rose from her makeshift bed into a sitting position, rubbing away some random aches and pains.

"What happened, where are we?" She asked her friends.

"The ship crashed. We're in a carriage on its way into Arendelle. We found out that the Emperor is holding a ceremony in the main square in just a bit. We thought it would be a good idea if we crashed it." Tyman said.

Elsa rubbed at her eyes and yawned. "The ship crashed? So where's James?"

Nobody answered. Elsa asked again and they all looked away or down, except for Eowan who simply scowled.

"Elsa," Anna finally started, in a voice just above a whisper. "After the crash, we couldn't find him. He wasn't near the rest of us. We don't know where he is. We're thinking he might be on his way to Arendelle as well."

"He might be?" Elsa demanded, suddenly angry. _How could they just stop looking? Why are we on our way when James might need our help?_ She thought, frustrated and upset.

"Elsa, he's a Primordial. I don't think there's anything that could pose a threat to him. He even took on Ishnaugh without breaking a sweat." Kristoff reasoned.

"But he wasn't tired then!" She all but yelled, the temperature in the cabin decreasing. "He could barely stand on the ship."

The group didn't say anything. And no one would look her in the eyes.

Elsa took a deep breath, struggling to calm herself down and assert control over her powers. "This ceremony," she asked. "do you know what it is?"

"No, but it was being advertised for miles around Arendelle." Tyman said. "And the traffic into the kingdom has been horrible."

Elsa nodded to herself, not saying anything in response and looked out the window through the red curtains. The group rode on in silence, you could almost touch the tension hanging in the air between them.

After an hour or two, in which Elsa worried for James and her sister, the carriage came to a halt. They had stopped in an alley way just off of Arendelle's main square. The group got out and paid the carriage driver before donning hooded cloaks to hide their identities. Then they walked around the corner into the town square.

In the center was a newly placed platform a couple feet above the ground. On every building hung a banner that displayed the Empire's insignia; a golden crown surrounded by a red circle on a black background. A giant crowd had gathered to see the mysterious ceremony, and were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their temporary monarch.

Just after Elsa and her friends had blended with the crowd, the Emperor, accompanied by an escort of Imperial guards dressed in standard black uniforms carrying either spears or swords, strutted onto the stage. The crowd erupted into a collection of mumbles as the people were asking those next to them if they knew what was going on.

The Emperor stood in the center of the stage with four guards on either side, basking in the attention he was receiving until he raised a hand and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Good citizens of Arendelle!" He greeted. "As you know, Weselton and Southern Isle forces threaten to invade this fair kingdom.

"Because I love this kingdom. And because I love all the people that help form and strengthen this glorious nation, I have decided to invest my extended interests in protecting it."

"What is he going on about?" Tyman asked Elsa under his breath. Elsa just shrugged in response. She didn't know for sure what the Emperor was going on about, but she did have a hunch...

The bishop that had crowned Elsa as queen of Arendelle two years ago during her coronation walked onto the stage and stood next to the Emperor, holding a wooden box close to his chest. However, the bishop didn't look the same, Elsa barely recognized him. His face was marred with bruised and small cuts. He stood with a slouch as if in great pain, when he walked he limped and when he stood he swayed worse than a drunk man after a night on the town. The crowd gasped in shock when they saw the state of their favorite cleric.

"And I have come to the conclusion, after many a nights thinking hard upon this problem I have come to the best solution possible." The Emperor said, opening and reaching into the box and pulling out a solid gold crown, one adorned with the Arendelle crest in purple gemstone. "That I, Emperor Julius Xavier the second, do hereby declare myself undisputed king and ruler of Arendelle."

Elsa froze as he said that. He had just circumvented the marriage that had been put off for some time. She had thought that he would bid his time until they were married to proclaim himself King.

"How dare you!" Anna yelled, throwing off her hood, small flames igniting on her fingers and underneath her newly shoed feet, although she didn't seem to notice. "How dare you proclaim yourself ruler! Elsa is the true ruler of this kingdom! Not you! You don't care about them, you stole their food, you sent shadows after me and my sister! It was on your order that I was tortured on a ship miles from here!"

The crowd gasped. They apparently hadn't been told anything, and they now they were angry. The crowd turned on the Emperor, shouting and throwing whatever they could find. The Emperor looked on with cold eyes, then he smiled. A sick, twisted smile that was full of malicious glee.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! Or should I say ex-queen and princess?" He sneered down at them. "For a while there I had forgotten you. You should have stayed in hiding, for I still look for a bride."

Elsa then threw off her hood, and created a small platform to stand on out of ice so that the whole crowd could see her, and that she was eye-level with the Emperor. "Fat chance. You've revealed yourself now, and I will never marry you. James will come for you, and I'll laugh when he finds you."

The Emperor reacted the exact opposite of how Elsa thought he would. She expected him to get angry and lash out. But instead he leaned his head back and laughed. When he finally reassumed control of himself, he let his head fall back forward and sneered at Elsa, with an occasional venomous snicker escaping. "Oh dear, you don't know." He sneered. "I should probably tell you then. Your precious James was... collected, by associates of mine a night or two ago. If you don't agree to my demands, well, to his misfortune, I'll have no further need for him."

Elsa froze, a look of fear on her face. So did the rest of the crew, even Eowan who had started to respect James's fighting abilities. They hadn't planned for this. They never expected James to have been captured. They wouldn't ever admit it, but they all secretly harbored hopes that James would swoop in at the last moment and make things right. But now that hope was crushed.

"Elsa, what do we do now?" Anna asked in a whisper to her sister. But Elsa was still too shocked to respond

"Guards!" The Emperor called, "How about you escort my lovely bride and her family to the ... "special" room?"

His private guards immediately hopped off the stage and made their way towards the group.

"Elsa!" Anna tried again, louder this time, starting to get nervous. Flames started flickering across her clothes and body in reaction to her emotions.

"They'll kill him." Elsa said. "Anna, they'll kill him if I don't stay."

After a moment's thought, Anna squared off her shoulders, with Kristoff by her side, and stood tall next to her sister. "If you're staying so am I."

Elsa was about to argue, but seeing how Anna was acting she knew there was no way she was going to get her sister to leave her. Eowan, Tyman, Eugene, and Repunzel, however didn't stick around. They all apologized, saying that they'd be more helpful out of prison, and disappeared into the crowd.

The guards grabbed Elsa and her family, forcing them to the ground and placing restraints on them. More so on Elsa and Anna due to their magical abilities, but not before a few of them got frostbite and some serious burns.

As soon as the remaining members of the group were subdued, a deep, terrifying laugh sounded from the sky. Elsa looked up, she hadn't noticed it but the blue sky was covered up in deep dark storm clouds. Said storm clouds rapidly formed a funnel cloud and came crashing down a few feet in front of Elsa.

The dark clouds condensed and formed the silhouette of a tall, lean man. Without having ever seen him before, or even heard a description of him, Elsa knew who this man was. He was Lognath, the Primordial of Darkness. The manifestation of evil took a single step towards the stage and materialized on it, looming over the Emperor.

"You have done well, Julius." Lognath said. His voice a deep rumbling one that instilled fear into everyone who heard it. "Now, finish your task. Kill the false Primordial, and I will make you a new Empire. One ten times stronger and more powerful than the last."

The Emperor bowed low, his nose almost touching the ground in front of him. "As you wish, my Lord."

Lognath turned his head towards the group on the ground. Elsa couldn't see his eyes, but still felt their presence on her. Before she had the chance to say something scathing and insulting, Lognath slightly nodded his head and the guard restraining her drew back, then hit her in the back of the head with the pommel of his sword.

The last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Lognath, "Sweet dreams, Snow Queen. We next you see me, I will have won."

* * *

**Shazam! Intro to Lognath, the fearsome Primordial of Darkness. This story's heating up, theoretically speaking. Hope you guys enjoy. And guess what... SPRING BREAK! WOO WHOOO! Have a nice day.**

**RWTalent**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go guys, chapter twelve. Wow, I thought this story would be a LOT longer than it is turning out to be. Good thing I have a bunch of ideas for possible other stories, if you guys would even like that. Tell me in the reviews, and by favoriting and following. Thanks to all of you who have already done so. Please, enjoy the chapter.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

I came back to consciousness lying on the dirty floor of a prison cell. It took me a second to remember what happened, but when I did I regretted it. Along with the memories came the pain. An almost unbearable, and completely unstoppable wave of agony, focused mostly on my chest and head. My legs on the other hand were numb, I could only barely feel a dull throb in them. I quickly struggled to get barriers of will in between me and the pain. It took over twenty minutes to get them up enough to think straight. That's when I noticed that someone else was in the room.

There was a man standing in the corner of the room staring at me. He had wiry rust colored hair, almost sickly pale skin, sharp brown eyes and was dressed in an elegant robe that looked like it belonged on a librarian. The man said, "Hello, James. I was wondering when you'd come to."

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out loudly enough for the man to hear.

"Ah, where are my manners," the man said with a kind smile and a small bow at the waist. "My name is Informius. I am the Primordial of Knowledge. And I'm here to help you."

"Primordial?"

"But of course. Who else would be in this hell hole?" He asked pleasantly. When I didn't respond he continued talking. "Anyways, I'm here to give you some knowledge. I've been watching the events that are going on and feel the need to bestow information on to you."

"What kind of information?"

"Information that can save, or destroy, lives."

"What is it then?"

"Firstly, your legs are broken. Like seriously broken. You won't be able to fix them, and it'll take a large amount of magic for you to even be able to walk. The only way you can be healed is if you come back to the land of Primordials to be healed."

"No. I can't go. I have to stay and help." I said, trying to sit up with no luck.

Informius calmly walked over and helped me sit up against the wall. Helping me position myself into something resembling comfort. "I knew you would say that. And I didn't need magic to know it, that's just the kind of person that you are." He took a step back once I was settled. "A word of advice; you may be powerful, all Primordials are powerful, but we are still humans. We can still be killed. We aren't born, we're made."

"Made?" I asked.

"Yes, made. What do you think you're doing here? True Primordials don't just lose their memories. This is your initiation, pass and you'll be accepted into our ranks and into our court."

"And what makes you think I want to be in your court?" I asked, some rebelliousness bubbling up inside me.

"Really, it's not so bad." Informius said, sitting across from me in the cell. "Just a few meetings here or there. But you won't have to worry about it."

I grunted in response. So my visitor continued. "Secondly, Julius is working with Lognath."

"Julius?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't hear that. No matter, who you would call 'the Emperor' is named Julius Xavier. Anyways, he is now the acting king of Arendelle. But you should also know, that he has a son. He is currently returning from fighting in western Europe, an attempt by Julius to get his son killed, and he just became of age, he will be named Emperor."

"Wait, 'King of Arendelle'?"

"Yes, Julius just crowned himself. He is trying to keep a degree of power, since he failed to kill his son he resorted to taking over a successful kingdom where there are no heirs to challenge his rule."

"Elsa. What about Elsa?" I demanded.

"You'll be seeing her soon enough. Just remember what I said," Informius told me, he started fading away into a cloud of golden shimmers. "Primordials are still human. Good luck, my friend." And with that, my new friend was gone.

A loud crash brought my attention to the door of my cell. The door swung open and two guards came in dragging Elsa between them very unceremoniously. I felt anger bubbling up in my chest, my vision started narrowing and a red tint was introduced. Bricks around the cell started glowing black, and the magic that I hadn't realized I had been gathering was suddenly ripped out of my body. With the magic went some serious body heat and all the energy out of my body. My mind was kicked back to tottering between consciousness. My tunnel vision got worse, but instead of in anger, it was in exhaustion.

The guards dropped Elsa onto the floor, more forcefully than they should, some anger came back and kept me from passing out. One of the guards looked around the cells at the black glowing bricks, then looked at me with a devious smirk. "Nice try_ Primordial_. These cells have been enchanted by Lognath. You'll just have to wait for your execution to get out of this cell." And with a small chuckle, he lifted his leg and brought the heel of his boot down on my head, forcing me back into unconsciousness.

It must have been a few hours later, I woke up again with a killer headache. However, two cool hands on either of my temple were helping with combating the pain. I regained full awareness and realized that I was lying on my back, with my head propped up on Elsa's lap.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're still alive." She said with a large, warm smile. She softly stroked my hair soothingly.

"Elsa...Julius, he has a son. You have to get out of here and find him." I said, it hurt. But that wasn't a surprise, everything hurt. And everything I did made it ten times worse.

"Okay, how are we going to get out of here?" She asked, hope glimmering in her cerulean eyes.

"'We're' not, you are," I said. Shaking my head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, denial in her voice. "You're coming with me."

"Elsa, my legs are broken." I said, lowering my eyes away from Elsa's, which were becoming more watery by the second. "They're broken and I don't have enough magic to heal them. I don't think anyone anywhere near us does."

"I can fix that." She said quickly. She leaned down and crashed out lips together, going off of what I told her on the ship back to Arendelle.

In the end, it didn't work. Don't get me wrong, it was great. Her lips were refreshingly cold, they were soft and smooth. And I could feel her kiss throughout my body. My emotions went crazy, and I did get a big chunk of my magic restored, but not near enough to help my legs. But I enjoyed it anyways.

She pulled back, giving me a questioning look. I slightly shook my head. "Please, Elsa. You have to go without me. Find his kid, tell him what's happened. He can help."

Elsa didn't speak for a second, looking at the floor by my head. Then she turned her eyes back to mine. I could see the determination in here crystal blue eyes. "No. Absolutely not. I don't care. If I can't take you with me, then I'm not going anywhere. There is no way I'm leaving you again."

I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my face. Elsa scooted back a little bit, not laying my head down. She seemed to strain herself for a second, the bricks of the walls glowed black for a second, but it seemed like Elsa was able to slip by just a little bit. And a small pile of packed snow appeared underneath my head which Elsa lowered my head on to. Then she adjusted herself so that she was lying next to me. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

I chuckled slightly, gently wrapping my arms around her. "Well, we might be in a jail cell waiting impending doom, but on the bright side I get to hold you some more."

Elsa smiled and snuggled in closer to me, testing the waters and squeezing a little bit harder. I kissed the top of her head gently. She leaned her head up and gave me another kiss. This one lasted longer, and had more passion than the last one. Her lips were warm, but I could feel her powers coursing through her, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

Mid kiss, Elsa suddenly broke it off and looked towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

"Um, I wasn't really paying attention." I said.

Then I heard what Elsa was talking about. I could hear Anna and Kristoff calling out, "Elsa!? Elsa!? Are you still here?"

Elsa sprung up, gently so as not to cause me more pain, and quickly went over to the cell door. "Anna! I'm here. They put me in a cell with James. I'm okay."

"Oh awesome!" Anna responded. "Get James to bust us out of here!"

Elsa glanced back at me with a grimace, it was unreasonable but I felt a little ashamed, "He can't. He's out of magic, and his legs are broken. He can't fix them."

Neither Anna nor Kristoff responded for a minute before Anna called out, her voice distressed, "What!? Is he okay? What do we do?!"

"He's fine. It just hurts." Elsa shouted back, she considered something before continuing. "You two will have to get out of here yourselves. I don't know what Julius is going to do to us."

"No, Elsa. I'm not going to leave you two alone with that monster." Anna said determined not to leave just like her older sister. "We'll just have to think of another way to break out of here."

Apparently the guards could hear us, because after Anna said that a guard shouted at all of us, "Hey! Shut up all of you! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"When I take back control of Arendelle, I'm firing the guards." Elsa muttered angrily. She wasn't happy about it, but she quieted none the less, coming back over and lying with me. I closed my eyes, trying to either meditate or fall asleep whichever came first, focusing on the faint beating of Elsa' heart next to mine.

**Elsa:**

Elsa woke up in a jail cell. For a second she didn't understand where she was, then she remembered what had happened the previous day. She had lost her power over Arendelle, thrown in jail, and confronted with a marriage to one of the worst person she'd ever known. She sighed gently, carefully pushing off of James, who was still asleep.

Before the shipwreck James had been physically very attractive to Elsa. His perfect skin and gently tussled hair, his charmingly mischievous smile and mesmerizing green eyes. She still liked him a lot, but when she looked at him in the cell it made her stomach curdle. It wasn't his fault, it was Julius' fault, and Elsa was going to make him pay for what he did.

His once perfect pale skin was marred with bruises and cuts and scrapes. What little skin wasn't bruised or bashed was an agitated red color that looked raw and sensitive. His left eye was blackened, the skin around it a deep dark purple. And his right eye wasn't much better, the white around his eye had turned a crimson red. His nose looked broken in two or three places. When he talked he didn't seem to use his jaw as much, like it had been badly bruised or at worst broken. And his lips were swollen, and cut in multiple places. His soft white hair had been torn at, leaving some spots shorter than others and all of it messed up worse than usual. But what was the absolute worst was the damage to his body; his chest seemed deformed from broken ribs, and she knew that his legs were broken and refused to look at them.

But he was still him. The first thing he thought about was getting her to safety. And he was trying to be strong and fight through the pain to make her more comfortable. She sat looking at his face in the dim light of the cell, observing the odd shadows created by the bruises passing along his face. And that's when she realized it. She finally understood what Anna felt when she looked at Kristoff. Elsa finally came to the revelation that she loved him. The Snow Queen had fallen in love with the Primordial. It didn't seem to matter much to her that she hadn't known him for too long, or that they only recently started courting. She just knew that if she was able to spend the rest of her life with him, she would be happy, no matter what the circumstances.

James gently stirred, half muttering and half whimpering in his sleep, a stray strand of bleach white hair fell into his face. She slowly reached over and brushed it aside, stroking his cheek in the progress, even without a majority of his magic she still felt the rush of heat from contact with him. James' eye slowly fluttered open, or mostly fluttered open, the blood red part of his eyes contrasting and drawing attention to the deep green parts.

His eyes combed over the room and settled on Elsa, he gave a small, sad smile which she returned. "Good morning, snowflake."

"You're still using 'snowflake'?" Elsa asked, a smile rising to her lips at the nickname he gave her.

"Yup," he responded teasingly, "and I will until the day you stop being beautiful."

Elsa giggled softly. "Such a flatterer aren't you?"

"Well, does it work?"

"Yes." Elsa responded, leaning in, "for you, it works very well." She came close and pressed her lips against his, savoring the sensation of his lips, regardless of the damage to them.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud banging on their cell door. They broke apart as shadow men made their way inside. She couldn't tell for sure, their faces being made of shadows, but she could've sworn they were smiling cruelly.

They suddenly rushed the couple, knocking Elsa to the side and holding her to the floor as they lifted James up by the arms and dragged him out, soon followed by a pair dragging Elsa. Once in the hallway, she saw that other shadow men had grabbed Anna and Kristoff and were dragging them all out of the dungeon. But her mind was preoccupied with the muffled screams of James as his legs were dragged on the floor beneath him.

The shadow men carried the group through the castle towards the gates and the main city square, when Olaf joined up with them. "Oh hi guys!"

"Olaf, what are you doing here?" Anna asked incredulously.

"I'm being helpful!" the snowman exclaimed, continuing to walk alongside the nightmares dragging them.

"How are you being helpful?" Elsa asked, more strained and angry than she should've been, but James still hadn't stopped screaming with his lips shut.

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Olaf said, jumping in the air a little bit. "I'm helping Lognath! He said he wanted my help, so I'm helping!"

"Olaf, Lognath is the bad-guy," Kristoff said. The shadows growled at him for that, but otherwise didn't react much.

"He said that you would say that, because everyone says that." He replied. He turned and started skipping off down a hallway away from the group but called, "Don't worry, he said he won't hurt you Elsa, you're 'too valuable'."

The bottom of Elsa's stomach dropped out. That's how Lognath did it, how he knew to give the shadow men to Julius for their "date", and how he knew that they would be attacking the ship with children; James had told Olaf. It also could explain how James was found in the first place, Olaf and Lognath must have put together an ambush, and with Elsa and the group away from Arendelle, they could do whatever they needed.

They were finally dragged out into the main square of Arendelle. A large crowd had amassed around the stage that had been put up, and they were dropped right in the middle of the stage. Darkness coalesced next to James into the shape of a man. Then the darkness solidified into Lognath, and gave Elsa the first good look she had of him.

He had shoulder length greasy jet-black hair. His eyes were probably brown, but were so dark that they looked black, as if the pupil had taken over the iris. His skin was pale like Elsa's or James' but instead of simply being pale, his skin just looked unhealthy; like he hadn't seen the light of the sun in years. He was very tall, as in almost a foot taller than James, which is freaking impressive. His face was sharp and harsh looking, like a hawk. His teeth were stark white, and were shown in his cruel smile. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and a long dark brown overcoat.

He turned to the crowd and said, "People of Arendelle, behold the faux Primordial James! He is the one who has brought all this recent suffering to you, and he will be held accountable for it!"

The crowd looked like it wanted to argue with Lognath, but a battalion of Imperial troops came around the corner and started to surround the crowd, hands on their weapons. But one old woman slowly made her way to the front of the crowd and calmly looked into Lognath's eyes. And she said, "You lie, dark one. He is the one who fights for us, he is our hero."

Lognath narrowed his eyes at the woman, and straightened up so he was looking down his nose at her. "And we will see just how much you're hero will fight for you once he's dead."

Lognath turned to James, a pitch black scabbard appearing on his waist in a puff of dark smoke. He drew it, lifting his hand, forcing James into a kneeling position even with his broken legs with his hands forced behind his back by cuffs of darkness. Lognath drew and lifted a black sword, "Goodbye, hero."

His sword swept down towards James' exposed neck, Elsa and Anna screamed along with many other people in the crowd. A second before the sword made contact, a flash of blinding light burst forth from the center of the crowd. The light broke the darkness around James letting him drop back down, it also destroyed the shadow men, and made Lognath recoil is surprise and sudden fear..

When the light dimmed down, a space had parted in the crowd revealing a single person standing there. The man was dressed in simple, pure white robes. He wasn't very tall, about average sized for men in Arendelle, nowhere near either James or Lognath. He had golden hair, fair white skin, and light brown eyes. He was leaning on a long wooden staff, about as tall as he was, and he had an aura of white light around him. He was giving Lognath a hard, angry stare.

"You cheated Lognath." The man said as Lognath came back and scowled at the man. "You brought mortals into this affair and have caused long-term damage to the candidate."

"I did not force anyone to do anything." Lognath snapped. "He made his own decision to help her."

"But the method in which you did it was unfair. You covered all the bases without him even knowing them." The man calmly said, with an undertone of menace. "If he didn't he would've failed, and if he did he would die."

"Who are you?" Someone from the crowd shouted out.

The man looked around for the person, when he couldn't find him he turned back and looked at James, who was trying to prop himself up on his elbows. "I am Sol, Primordial of Light. I am the opposite to Lognath."

"Why are you here?" James asked.

"I am here to even the playing field. Since Lognath has cause long-term damage, I can provide short-term healing." Sol said with a gentle smile. Then he turned to Lognath. "As for you, leave this place. Prepare yourself, the final confrontation is near."

Lognath looked like he was going to refuse or say something back at him, but Sol lifted and pointed his staff at Lognath. There was a flash of white light and Lognath was blown backwards off the stage. Before he hit the ground, Lognath morphed into a cloud of black smoke and shot up into the sky, flying out of the fjord and out over the ocean.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Sol calmly walked up and onto the stage. He knelt down next to James as Anna and Kristoff embraced each other and Elsa ran over to James. Sol pulled a necklace from one of his sleeves. The amulet was on a modest silver chain, and it was a single blue gem set in a silver slab.

"Put this on," Sol said to James, "it will temporarily heal you. Be warned, it will not fix any damage, only allow you to function until you can get real help from Primordials."

James took it and put it around his neck. Instantly, his chest resumed its natural position, all the cuts and bruises on his body faded out of existence, and he adjusted his legs with effortless ease. He slowly stood up, taking a second to bring it in, then turned to Sol.

"Thank you, Sol." James said, you could hear the sincerity in his voice. "How can I repay you?"

Sol simply smiled and patted James' shoulder. "Just defeat Lognath, pass your trials. That will be enough. And a word of advice, Lognath has a contingence plan, a massive land and sea invasion by a joint Southern Isles and Weselton force."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "We could barely fend off either of them!"

"Well," Sol said, eyeing James. "I guess maybe you should get War involved." Sol turned and vanished in a gentle pulse of white light.

James turned back to Elsa and embraced her in a tight hug that lasted longer than was strictly appropriate, but Elsa didn't care. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I know what we need to do."

"You have a plan?" She asked.

James nodded. "We get war on our side, we need to free Ishnaugh."

Elsa and Anna gave traded looks with each other, remembering their conversation with Marshual. Elsa looked back to James, "Okay, where is the staff."

James blushed and looked away, "Well, uhm, you see I thought that Lognath was using it to track us, so I kind of threw it off the cliff before we attacked the Weaseltown Crown Ship."

"Are you kidding! That's a multiple day journey!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I am not kidding." James said seriously. "But I can get it back, without having to use magic as a pain killer, I have enough to quickly travel there and back."

"You can't leave, what if Lognath comes back." Anna said.

James thought about that for a second, narrowing his eyes in thought. He nodded like he had made up his mind. "You're right, I can't leave now, there's too much to be done. There aren't enough guards to defend Arendelle, we'll need to get the people involved."

Before Elsa could tell James that the last time they were attacked the people had refused to fight, James had turned around and walked to the edge of the stage to address the crowd. "People of Arendelle," he called. "Close by there are two large armies that seek to destroy your way of life. They wish to rule over you with fear and punishment. And we cannot stop them alone. The true queen, Elsa, calls for your help. I call for your help. Today's not the day to allow the enemies to walk over you, or even fight for your ruler. Today is the day you fight for your home, to fight for your family, to fight for your life as you know it. So I ask you, fair people of Arendelle, will you let these outsiders trample you, or will you stand up and fight?"

To be honest, Elsa was surprised, she didn't think James had skill at public speaking. But that thought was crushed as every single person in the crowd erupted into a whole hearted shout of fevered defiance. Not a single person stayed silent, they all shouted, pledging themselves to the defense of Arendelle. James gave a small nod, then turned to Elsa with a smug smirk.

"May I continue?" he asked sarcastically.

"Be my guest." She replied, still a little shocked at the response he had recieved.

James turned back to the crowd, directing people to necessary tasks. "Blacksmiths and forge masters fire up your forges and start pumping out as many weapons and armors as you can, you can figure out who does what yourselves. Anybody willing and able to fight, start finding sets of armor and weapons and report to the castle. Guards, help where you can, guard captains report to the castle courtyard and start training the people to fight, whatever you think they'll need. Ship owners, gather your crews and blockade the fjord entrance and weaponize, you can keep whatever loot you manage to take from Weselton or Southern Isles ships. Alchemists and engineers, start mixing and designing, set up chemical and physical traps and defenses and present a list of what you've made to the guard captains. Everyone else, start helping wherever you can; gather resources, set up defenses, anything you think will help. Now everyone get moving!" He turned towards Anna and said, "Anna, come with me, we've got some learning to do."

Immediately, the crowd broke apart, the people rushing to commence the tasks that James gave them. Elsa stared amazed at James as they walked towards a courtyard in the back of the castle, he had always been intelligent, but she had never thought he'd be able to mobilize an entire town in under ten minutes. He noticed her staring, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No its just...you keep surprising me in unexpected ways." She said. He smiled and took her hands, pulling her closer.

"And is that a bad thing?" He asked with a small smile.

"From you? Not at all." She said, matching his smile, before standing on her toes and giving him a short, yet emotional, kiss.

He smiled, pulled her close and put an arm around her, looking out over the bustling crowd with intelligent eyes. "This time it'll be different. This time, neither of them is ever going to mess with us again."

* * *

**There you go, James is back. I would never leave my hero is such a compromising position for more than a chapter or two. Perhaps. So yeah, please, do that review, that review that you do! If you get that reference leave it in the reviews because I haven't met many people who do get it. And BTW, there's a Primordial that's on James' side.**

**RWTalent**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so here's another chapter. Enjoy and all that with the review and whatnot. Review, favorite, follow, show me the love. **

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

"Faster, hotter," I shouted at Anna as she strained to control her newly found powers. She fired off two short blasts of fire from a pair of punches at a flame-resistant target I had set up across the courtyard.

Anna was breathing hard, her hair was ragged, although not as much as when she woke up, and her face was covered in soot. But she had a determined look on her face as she was dead set on mastering her powers quickly.

"Let's try a little sparring again," I suggested, stepping forwards as Elsa did on Anna's other side.

All three of us assumed fighting stances, drawing up power to our hands, mine and Elsa's hands glowing two shades of blue and Anna's glowing a fiery red. Anna struck first, sending a blast each at both me and Elsa, then emitting a wave of fire from her body in a circular wave. Anna didn't have to hold back when we were sparring, no doubt she was naturally powerful, but not as much as either me nor Elsa and lack significant experience in wielding magic. In other words, me and Elsa were able to defend ourselves effectively.

The three of us trading blows back and forth, Elsa and I slowly picking up speed and power to stretch Anna's abilities past their limits. Eventually Anna tired out and we ended the sparring match, everyone breathing moderately hard. We walked into the castle dining room, wiping sweat off with towels we had brought, Elsa and I hand in hand.

Kristoff was waiting for us, seated at the table polishing his pickaxe with a few small blades lying neatly around in their sheaths. Anna immediately moved over to him, carefully putting her arms around him so she could be sure she wouldn't burn him. Control over body temperature and keeping herself from accidentally burning or setting things on fire was the very first thing I had Anna master. She had progressed quickly during the day, and had already moved past basic recreational uses of fire magic and onto combat magic.

I released Elsa's hand and swiftly moved to pull out Elsa's chair at the head of the table. She smiled at me, regally taking her seat. She flickered her hand and a glacial wind scooted a chair on the right side of the table right up next to her. I smirked and sank into the chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

A battered looking chef appeared from the kitchen carrying food on two silver platters, more following soon after. The chefs made their way over to the table, placing the platters of food in front of us, one bowing his head at me and Elsa, "Queen Elsa, Master James."

Elsa nodded at the server, dismissing him. We all moved in to start on our meals when a small teenage boy burst into the room. He gave a hasty bow to Elsa, "Queen Elsa, James, I have a report from the civilian guard captain."

Elsa gave me a look, telling me with her eyes that I should handle this. I nodded at the young man as my friends started eating. "First off, no one has seen hide nor hair of Julius or the men that support him. Second, a few scouts have returned from the borders of the town, they say that the Weaseltown fleet and Southern Isles army will arrive in two days time. And third, Tyman and Eowan are causing chaos in the enemy camps and trying to amass a small cavalry out of stolen horses. While Eugene and Repunzel have gone to assume control of Coronian frigates to try to counter an attack from the sea."

I took in the information, trying to compile a strategy for defending Arendelle. "Thank you, you may return to your other duties." The teen bowed deeply at the waist and ran out of the dining room.

I pushed thoughts of attacks and defenses to the back of my mind as I ate my meal. Honestly, you can't blame me, Arendelle's chefs are some of the best in the world and aren't afraid to challenge themselves with every meal.

"So James," Kristoff started as he swallowed a bite, "what _is_ the plan here? Because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"The plan is simple, go and grab the staff we trapped Ishnaugh in while you all hold off the attack, I get the staff to you guys so you can have a Primordial on your side, and I fight Lognath." I said solemnly, knowing that the plan had a lot of 'what ifs' and opportunities for failure. "I know it's not much of a plan, but it's the one that we have."

Anna's expression turned to one of outrage. "No! No way! You're not going to fight Lognath all by yourself, you're relying on a necklace to even function properly, you're not in any condition to fight Lognath!"

"I know you don't like it." I said calmly. "But I'm not going to risk any of you to fight a battle I should've fought a long time ago."

"James, she does have a point." Elsa said, eyes full of concern. "You're going to need help to fight him. You need us by your side."

I reached over and took her hands in mine, looking into her eyes, "Elsa please, there is no chance in the world that I would ever put you in danger. This is something I need to do, and I need to do it alone."

Elsa looked down for a second, thinking about it then slowly nodded her head in submission. I looked at Kristoff and Anna, neither of them tried to argue but they obviously didn't like it.

We ate in silence for a while, before the doors opened and a few guards came in with the lists of preparations and defenses set up in the city. Elsa and I excused ourselves from the room to go over the lists with the guards in Elsa's study.

For the next several hours, we reviewed the lists and maps of Arendelle to see how we should implement them and where we could draw the enemy in to do the most damage with the least number of casualties. Halfway through the meeting the sun went down, and I had to create a few miniature balls of blue light so that we could continue to work. A few hours after that and Elsa could barely stand she was so tired, she hadn't gotten near as much sleep as I had in the dungeons. After the third time Elsa almost dropped her head on her desk, I decided to temporarily end the meeting.

Elsa sat in her large brown leather chair while I stood behind her, we both watched all the guards leave, taking with them all the information necessary to do their jobs. I gently rubbed Elsa's shoulders as she leaned her head back. "Thank God, that's finally over." She said.

I chuckled under my breath, "Is a certain Snow Queen getting tired?" I teased. Elsa groaned in agreement, giving a nod. "Alright, time for bed then."

I walked around the chair to offer Elsa my hand, but she lifted her arms in a infantile gesture to be picked up. I lifted a questioning eyebrow, but she just gave me a pair of puppy-dog eyes. I rolled my eyes, a smirk forming at the side of my mouth.

I reached an arm underneath her knees and one behind her back and lifted her up into a bridal position. I carried her through the dimly lit castle, only lit by a few small magic blue lights. I made my way into her room and gently place her onto her bed, pulling the covers back and over her as she morphed her ice dress into sleep apparel.

I gave her forehead a small goodnight kiss. I turned around to leave but a gust of cold wind closed the door in front of me. "And where do you think you're going?" Elsa said from her bed.

"To bed, where else?" I asked.

"Why would you need to leave? There's a bed right here." Elsa said, her voice soft from exhaustion and her eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, and wouldn't it be inappropriate for a queen to be sleeping with someone in her own bed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Didn't stop you before." She replied, gently pushing the blankets besides her down to offer a space for me.

I smiled and gestured at my body, using a little magic to change the clothes I was wearing into a pair of night pants and a thin white t-shirt. I slid into bed next to Elsa, her back facing towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, the familiar cold freshness spreading through my body.

I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, but was interrupted by a soft comment from Elsa. A simple few words right before she drifted off to sleep. She rolled over to face me, wrapping slender arms around my chest, and muttered before she dropped into unconsciousness, "I love you, James."

The words shocked me, leaving me speechless and unable to react for a few heavy seconds. But I was finally able to pull my mind together and process what she said. I couldn't help but break out into a undoubtedly goofy broad grin. I lowered my head on top of hers, "I love you too, Elsa."

I drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**Elsa:**

Elsa woke up happy. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped up with James' arms and warmth. She has also has a wonderful dream, a simple echo of James telling her that he loved her. She smiled, she had made up her mind, she loved him, Primordial or not. Elsa laid there, enjoying being with James until an idea sprang to mind.

She very carefully untangled herself from James, thank goodness he was a heavy sleeper. She quickly combed her hair and braided it into its traditional style, used her magic to reform her ice dress and swiftly made her way down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she found a few surly chefs that had just woken up and where starting to get breakfast for the royals together. She started going around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and various kitchen supplies, and started whipping up breakfast.

One young-ish chef nervously walked up to her with a confused expression on her face. "Uhm, your majesty, isn't that what _we're _supposed to do?"

"Yes," she replied crisply, "however, I'm making this because it will mean more."

"I don't understand." The poor kid said.

"Then don't worry about it, just let me do this and be on your way."

The kid sulked away even more confused than when he went up to her and Elsa continued with her task. When she was finished, she had made a small breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. She looked over the finished product with a proud smile before putting it all on a tray and carrying it down to her room.

She found James still sleeping in her bed snoring ever so slightly. She smiled at his completely relaxed expression, slightly hunched under the soldiers, his arms still in the position they were while he was holding her. She took the tray and set it quietly on the nightstand on James' side, and carefully sat down next to him.

It didn't take long for James to wake up, just a few minutes after Elsa returned. He sat up and stretched, a few joints cracking in the process. He blinked a few times and looked at her with bleary eyes, "Elsa? Up kind of early aren't you?"

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Elsa said, twisting around to grab the tray of food and setting it in James' lap.

"You made this?"

"Just for you."

"Well, thanks. That means a lot." He said, taking a bite of the pancakes.

"I was thinking," Elsa started pulling on her braid out of nervous habit. "Since we've still got tomorrow to get ready, do you think you could put off the planning so we can have a day to ourselves?"

James looked surprised for a second but then donned a warm smile. "Of course. I'd love to spend the day with you."

Elsa smiled and leaned down, giving him a short kiss. Then stood up and opened the blinds covering up her giant window looking out over Arendelle. She heard the ruffling of cloth as James got out of bed and changed into new clothes. She turned around just as James finished pulling his shirt on.

He was wearing brown pants, a tight blue shirt that clung to surprisingly chiseled abs to which Elsa blushed and looked away, soft comfortable black sneakers, and a dark brown leather jacket with a black cloth hood like the one he wore on his first day staying in the castle. His hair had fallen back down to its regular well-styled-looking messy position. And his green eyes were shining bright with intelligence and excitement.

He flashed a confident grin at her staring at him. "Make a painting, it lasts longer, your majesty."

Elsa giggled, "Oh be quiet you. Are you ready?"

"I'd imagine I am, but I don't really know what I should prepare for, I didn't really have anything planned."

"That's okay, I do." Elsa said, brushing past him, out the door and down the hall, James not far behind. "I'd like to show you something today."

"Show me what?"

"It's a surprise." She gave him a smirk over her shoulder as she exited the castle and entered the stables.

Elsa and James unfortunately didn't have their usual horses, they had been left at Eowan's cabin. So they borrowed a pair of normal chocolate brown horses and started heading north. As they walked through the town people gathered on the side of the street, reaching out to get a chance to touch them as they strolled by.

"Quite the popular one, aren't you?" Elsa teased, knowing James didn't enjoy being in the center of attention.

James groaned, "Unfortunately. But it has a lot to do with you, if they didn't prefer your rule to Julius' then they wouldn't be fighting for you and Arendelle."

"They're not fighting for me. If anything they're fighting for you."

James snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, well. Let's agree to disagree on that."

They traveled in comfortable silence out through the forest and into the mountains. They slowly made their way up one of the mountains. "You know, this looks like the path I took to Arendelle." James said.

"Really? You woke up on this mountain."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the surprise is just around this ridge." Elsa said guiding her horse around the narrow passes of the Northern Mountain.

It took a second but Elsa finally got to hear James draw in a surprised gasp. Before them stood Elsa's grand Ice Palace. His eyes had gotten wide and his jaw fallen open in amazement.

"Elsa...you _made_ this?" He asked astounded.

"Yup, all in one night." She said proudly.

They approached the castle and a large pile of snow started moving. The pile morphed into Marshmallow and started growling at James. "Huh, I was wondering where he went." She heard James say behind her.

"Hey, Marshmallow." Elsa said authoritatively. "This is James. He is a friend. You will not attack him. Do you understand?"

It took a second but Marshmallow finally tore his glare away from James and gave an unhappy little nod before curling back up into a pile of snow. Elsa and James dismounted and made their way up the ice stairs. James admiring every inch of the intricately created ice fractals.

Elsa giggled. "You might want to hold off on admiring that. There's still the entire castle you haven't seen and I promise you it'll be much more impressive."

"That's the point. Anyone can expertly design an interior, it takes true skill and talent to make the railing on a simple staircase this amazing." James told Elsa.

Instead of answering, Elsa threw her hands forward and the doors to the palace flew open, revealing the breath-taking entrance hall. James just stood in the entry way, just trying to take in the sight. "Tell me, Elsa, why didn't you take me here before?"

"Well, this place is very special to me. It's where I first felt free." Elsa said, walking in with James slowly following and spinning around admiring the walls and ceiling. "Plus, we were kind of busy. But I'm glad you're enjoying the sights. Come on, you haven't seen the view of the valley."

Elsa grabbed James' hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the balcony room, James barely able to keep up on the slippery smooth ice floor. She actually hadn't cleaned up the room from Hans' attack two years ago, she didn't come to the castle very often and she never got around to fixing it. So they walked around the smashed chandelier and out onto the balcony, Elsa flickering her wrist and sending the block of ice left over from that fight flying off.

"What happened here?" James asked. Anna had told him the story of what had happened during her coronation but even Anna didn't know all the details.

"Hans and a few men from Weaseltown attacked and brought me to Arendelle." Elsa explained, casually fixing the railing. "It's one of the reasons why Hans and the Duke were kicked out of Arendelle and told not to return."

"Didn't work out too well did it?" James joked.

"Well, it worked for a while. But let's not talk about that. I just want to enjoy being here."

James smiled at her warmly. Elsa walked up to the balcony and looked down into the valley below. James came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, brining her close. They stood there for a long while, just looking out over the impressive view.

The snowcapped mountains seemed to shine in the midday sun. The clouds weren't high this day, they were remarkably low, circling the mountains giving them a mysterious quality. A light breeze stirred the clouds and fog making it look like a vast white ocean. The sun shone its rays down into the ice castle, and came out on the other side as bright vibrant rainbows.

As beautiful as the view from the castle was, there was still something nagging Elsa at the back of her mind. "James, you don't have to fight Lognath by yourself. Me and Anna have enough power to help you."

James took a breath in and let out a troubled sigh. "I know both of you have power. And I know you don't want me to get hurt. But I feel the same way about you two. If I go by myself, I can draw his attention away from you. And it's not like you two won't be fighting. The people of Arendelle will need your help, they can't win by themselves, and still may not even with your help."

Elsa turned around, looking up into James' eyes. "But what if you fail? Then no one will be safe. Julius wanted to keep you as leverage over me, but then Lognath immediately tried to kill you. He's not working with Julius, he's on his own agenda, and so far it's looking like he only wants to kill people and cause destruction. If we're there to help you, there's still a chance to beat him."

"But why would I even want to beat him if everything I care about gets destroyed anyways?" James said calmly.

Elsa couldn't respond. Judging from James' expression, there was no way to convince him not to fight alone. So she didn't argue, she didn't beg or plead, she accepted it. She laid her head on James' chest and just took in his presence. "Please, just be safe."

"When am I not?" he said, bringing her even closer.

For the rest of the day, they stayed in the ice castle, simply being together. They practiced their powers, showing off for each other. At one point a stray bird few in through an open window and they took care of it together. They talked and joked, Elsa telling stories about her misadventures with Anna, including the disaster of a birthday right after the Great Thaw. Unfortunately the little snow pigmies she had created had gotten out and an occasional report of them came into Elsa's office from Arendelle's countryside.

The whole time they were in the castle, they were always by the other's side, not far out of reach. Neither of them mentioning it, but they wanted to spend the day close together. Both of them knowing what was to come, and the unsure battle that could potentially take their lives. So instead of dwelling on the darkness that was to come, they focused on each other. Both being a bright spot for the other to latch on to.

At the end of the day, as the sun slowly set behind the Arendellian mountain range, they saddled up and rode back to the castle. They received a lot less attention during their return to Arendelle, everybody enjoying their families and the last night together where they didn't have possible death hanging over them.

Anna and Kristoff were in a castle courtyard, holding hands and walking through the rows of flowers. Anna occasionally showed off a few tricks she had been working on. After dinner both couples retired to their rooms instead of attending to their responsibilities. And both almost immediately fell asleep with each other in their arms, right into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So just a heads up there may be one or two chapters worth left of my pre-written stuff, just an advanced warning. I'll tell you when it actually happens though. So please, enjoy your spring break/regular week full of wild kids running around. **

**RWTalent**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, another late night upload, aren't I so kind to you guys? So there'll be one more chapter of pre-written stuff, after that then it'll take a bit longer for uploads than before but don't worry, they'll keep coming. Smash that follow/favorite buttons and destroy the review section. And enjoy.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

I felt bad about it, but when I woke up the morning before the attack, I quietly left Elsa sleeping in her bed, got dressed and went to wrap up preparations. I put on a simple white t-shirt, black pants, soft blue shoes, and the leather jacket I had worn the other day.

Before I even got down the hallway, I was accosted by a messenger who told me I was requested in the main courtyard by the guards. I made my way down to find five of the loyal guards waiting. They were all dressed in green clothes and had on either brown light leather armor or heavy metal plate armor, all equipped with weapons ranging from swords and maces to crossbows and throwing knives.

"Ah, Sir James, thank you for joining us." the leader greeted. He was wearing metal plate armor edged in gold trim with a large broadsword strapped on his back. He had dark brown hair, almost black, with lighter brown eyes and a small smile. "My name is Franz, I'm the captain of the guard. We've just received a report from a scout that you need to hear about."

I shook the man's hand with a small nod. "Good morning, Franz. Now, what is so important about this report?"

"As we previously assumed, the Southern Isles and Weaseltown are working together, sending messenger hawks back and forth, preparing for a joint assault. But what we didn't know is that they are technologically advanced. The Southern Isles has developed massive siege weapons including scorpions and siege towers, and according to an intercepted letter between the two, Weaseltown's navy is equipped with multiple cannons and a few key ships are carrying long-range mortars." he reported grimly.

"That's definitely a problem. Do we have anything to counter these?" I asked.

"Well, our alchemists banned together yesterday and created a massive store of gunpowder and Greek fire." A guard from behind Franz said.

"That might be able to take down a wooden siege tower. But that doesn't help with the long-range weapons." I said to myself, racking my brain for a solution to this problem.

"We've thought about this for a while now." Franz said tentatively. "We believe that with Princess Anna's help, we could be able to defend the city on the land. And that Queen Elsa could help us on the sea."

I immediately wanted to shoot the idea down. I was actually hoping that Elsa and Anna could stay away from the main fighting. Maybe hang back with some forces stationed near/in the castle. Or even better, to stay safely in the castle in perhaps a fortified section. Keeping them from getting hurt was my number one priority.

But I couldn't make that decision for them. I couldn't and I knew it, I would have to tell Elsa and Anna about it and let them make up their own minds. I sighed, my mind giving in to logic and reason. "Alright, I'll tell them. But they'll make up their own minds, I won't be forcing them to do anything."

"Of course, we'd never force anything on anyone." The guards reassured, I doubt they could force Elsa and Anna to do anything anyways, but it was nice getting their verbal word as well.

"Anything else?" I asked, wanting this meeting to be over as my stomach growled demanding I sit down for breakfast.

"We'll need to recheck the arrangements." Franz said. "After that we'll have a list of things to go over."

"Naturally," I said under my breath. "Alright, go do your thing. You'll be able to find me later."

I turned and quickly made my way back into the castle, towards the dining hall. Once I entered I was met with a strange sight. Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna were all in there seemingly trying to put on armor.

Kristoff was struggling to put on a standard set of Arendellian armor, he couldn't get his arms around his large form to reach the straps and ties. He had managed to half put on a chest piece, crooked and backwards. Anna was trying to create a set of armor out of her flames like Elsa did with most of her clothes. She wasn't very successful. She had managed to make a star-shaped burn mark at her feet and to singe all of her clothes, covered in black soot.

While all of this was happening Elsa was calmly sitting at the head of the table, one leg crossed over on the other, sipping a cup of tea. She was wearing a set of custom-made ice armor. It sparkled as per usual, but looked like a formidable set of armor; think yet flexible, and form fitting. It was light blue, with snowflake designs etched in to the chest. It consisted of a chest piece, guantlets, grieves, and a skirt of ice plates that went a little bit further down than her knees.

She looked serenely calm, like her family struggling to get ready for a fight was normal. She had a small smile on her lips, making me think that she was drawing a little satisfaction from the calamity. Her eyes found mine and she gave me a sly wink, making me smirk. It was quite a scene.

I walked over to her, pulling up a seat next to her, a server had already placed a tray of food down for her but she was only nibbling on a piece of bacon so I decided to have my way with the rest of it. "You're not going to help them are you?"

"I might, Anna might burn something. But Kristoff is just plain hilarious." She told me.

I chuckled. Then said to the other couple, "You know guys, the fight is tomorrow, if you had the armor premade for you then you don't have to try it on."

The two of them stopped and looked at me, not saying anything for a second as they processed the information. Then looked at each other, then Elsa. After a time they said, "OH COME ON! Elsa! Why didn't you say anything? We've been trying to get into armor for the last hour!"

Me and Elsa laughed at their misfortune. Kristoff angrily stripped out of his armor as Anna tried to dust off her now permanently soiled green dress. They grumbled the entire time.

"And besides Anna," I said, standing up. "This is how you make a set of armor."

I gestured to myself and magic blue flames sprung up from my feet, growing and spreading across my body for a second or two. Then they quickly died out, revealing a set of armor that I had been think about for a while.

The chest piece was a dark blue, without any design on the front. An elaborate black sword belt appeared on my waist, even though it didn't have a sword attached to it, I had lost my sword in the ocean during the ship wreck. I had light shoulder pads, vambraces an shin guards. Also what had appeared, even though I didn't depict it in my mind, a blue cape with gold trim appeared around my neck. It attached to the shoulder pads and flowed down to my ankles. Oddly enough a symbol was stitched into the cape in gold stitching, a crown with two swords crossed through it. That and it came equipped with a hood.

Anna and Kristoff looked at me with a mixture of awe and irritation. Elsa looked with a smirk and a look of approval. I watched them for a while with a smug grin on my face for a while, before flicking my wrists, turning the armor into blue smoke that disappeared after a second or two. Then I sat back down next to Elsa, both of us smirking at the other couple who were still steaming to themselves.

"Speaking of tomorrow," I started carefully. Everyone looked at me curiously. "I just talked to the guard captain about strategy."

"What about it?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, they suggested that, considering the enemies advanced technology, Elsa and Anna join the fight."

Their reactions were mixed. Elsa looked a bit apprehensive but seemed to sink back into an internal debate. Anna, ever the optimist, looked excited and started rapidly asking questions. Kristoff looked severely offended, the idea seaming absurd to him., his face got all red and he started stumbling over his words.

I patiently waited for everyone to settle down. Anna finally took a breath, calming down and waiting for me to talk again. Kristoff stopped fuming, and decided not to keep trying to articulate his sentence and instead wait for me to elaborate. And Elsa seemed to come to a decision in her mind and silently waited for me to continue.

I waited a second. "Now, I told them that I would tell you what they thought, but I made sure they knew I wouldn't let them force you into anything you don't want to do."

Kristoff was the first to start talking. "There's no way they're going on the battlefield. It's way too dangerous for them!"

"That's not a decision you can make, Kristoff!" Anna scolded, turning on him faster than even I expected.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you two." He said, looking down.

"If we fail to stop either the Southern Isles or Weaseltown it won't matter, it might be worse if we get captured than if we fight." Elsa said reasonably. To which Kristoff couldn't respond. Then she turned to me. "Although, I think we should hear the detail before we decide if we're in or not."

"Well, they believed that it would be helpful if you went to counter ships out in the cove, and if Anna helped burn down the siege weapons."

Kristoff blanched. I'm pretty sure that Anna fighting in what would most likely be the most bloody front was his worst nightmare. I couldn't blame him, the idea of either sister being on the battlefield frightened me as well, probably even more so. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, both sisters seemed to be reluctant with that idea.

"I know what you're thinking," I said trying to ease them but not trying to convince them. "But I know I would be able to convince them to allow Kristoff to fight with Anna."

"Like that would do much good." Kristoff said with spite.

"And the trolls taught me a little something about enchantments." I continued, not giving any response to Kristoff's hostile tone. "I'm pretty sure I'd be able to equip you guys with some magic gear, maybe some speed or some durability."

It didn't totally erase their fear, but it did lessen. After a second Anna spoke up, "Well, I'm not just going to sit back and watch my home be attacked."

Next was Kristoff. "And I'm not going to let Anna go alone. I'm going with her, no exception." I gave him a smile, hearing the fierceness in his voice.

And then Elsa, who spoke with queenly authority and absolute determination. "And I'm not going to let my sister risk her life by herself, I'll fight as well." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, brining her in close for a hug as Kristoff did the same with Anna.

We all sat in silence, reflecting over the decision we just made. The waiters came and took away the empty plates, offering a round of drinks. Elsa took a glass of red wine, me and Kristoff took a mug of ale, and Anna a glass of weak wine, not being allowed to drink regular alcohol because she wasn't quite old enough.

At one point, Franz came into the dining hall asking about their decision. Elsa informed him in a quiet, yet not weak, voice. Franz then bowed and walked away to make the final arrangements. Silently agreeing, we all then moved into the library with mugs of hot chocolate for each of us. Anna and Kristoff lying together on the couch, because I was too tall to fit, and Elsa sitting with me in a big comfy chair. Each of had a book to read, although mine and Kristoff's had been forsaken as we started to read the books Anna and Elsa had. It was just like before all of this catastrophe, except for mine and Elsa's thing. I smiled as I thought back to those times, not worried about what was coming or what could happen, before I knew what I was.

We didn't leave the library for the rest of the day. Servants came in to replenish our drinks, and we continued reading our books. All of us finished our books, and we sat in silence as we watched the sky. In the time we took to read the sun had gone across the sky and started to set, painting the sky a multitude of different colors. Once it set, we quietly got up from our seats and moved towards our rooms. Before we parted, still without saying anything, we all hugged each other, then went our separate ways.

Me and Elsa entered our room quietly, the lighting created by melted down candles. Elsa went into the attached bathroom to get ready as I did in the room. She came back in and we slipped into bed, Elsa curled up in a ball tight to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"James," Elsa whispered. "I'm afraid, afraid that something is going to go wrong and one of you will get hurt."

I mulled this over in my head, coming up with a response that would soothe her, at least to let her sleep for the night. It took a few seconds but I finally said, "Elsa, I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep us safe, all of us."

"But what if something does happen?"

"Then I won't rest until I find a way to fix it, to make everything the way it should be." I said under my breath in determination.

I lifted her chin to face me, and I kissed her, trying to transfer as much confidence as I could through my lips. "I promise."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms. And there we stayed until the early hours of the morning. Each other's presence deterring the nightmares that were sure to have come on the night before a battle. The comforting presence of each other allowing only pleasant dreams to visit us. And that's the way it was, and how it should be.

* * *

**And there it is, the last day before the battle. I was thinking of breaking up the battle into a few chapters to get different people's view points, so there'll be like three battle chapters. Hope you guys'll enjoy that. Insert reference to before mentioned destruction and smashing. Have a nice night.**

**RWTalent**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, short chapter here. I promise, the next chapter will be the beginning of the battle, and I hope it'll be epic enough for you guys.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

I woke up at the break of dawn on the day of the attack. It was unusually quiet, no birds, no sound of a gentle breeze through the slightly opened window, nothing. It was like just like any regular old day, nothing gave away the fact that Arendelle was about to be under attack.

I knew I should get up, get up and get ready, but instead I remained in bed, next to the woman I was sure that I loved, dreading the moment I would have to wake. Elsa stirred next to me, unfortunately waking up and forcing me to face reality.

She rolled over and faced me, yawning. "Good morning, James."

"Good morning, Elsa." I responded, gently rubbing her back.

"We need to get up." She said, but made no attempt at getting off of my arm or up from bed.

I smiled, neither of us wanted to get up and I found that humorous for some reason. Both of us were startled by a knock on the bedroom door. Anna's voice could be heard through the door, "Hey, James, are you up? I want to know how you make that armor. Oh and Kristoff needs his armor enchanted."

Elsa huffed, annoyed that our morning was interrupted. We both started up, pulling clothes on. I called back, "Just give me a second."

Elsa finished first, using her magic to make an ice outfit was much faster than me actually putting on regular clothes. She wore tight blue pants and a white blouse. She came up to me as I finished pulling a plain white shirt down over my chest. "James, are we going to see each other before the fight?"

"If you want to, I'll make it happen." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

We both walked out of the room, Anna was waiting on the other side in tight green pants and a red shirt. Elsa said to me, "I'm going to get ready, see you later."

I nodded after her as she walked away down the hallway. "Alright, Anna. Let's get your armor settled."

I would go into detail about how Anna used her powers to try to make armor around eighty times. And how each time she failed and something around us got scorched, including a near miss on my eyebrows. But after a while I guided her through it step by step, and we made her an average looking red set of armor.

And I spent about an hour and a half enchanting Kristoff's armor with a whole array of defensive spells meant to keep harm away from him. And then after that I spent a good long time finding both of them weapons. Anna got a short sword, and Kristoff got a long sword.

When I finally finished getting all of them ready, I donned my own set of armor and hooded cape. I walked out into the main square, to a glorious scene. Every able bodied man and woman was gathered in the square. Everyone was wearing armor, none of them quite the same as the other but all seemingly very effective, and everyone was armed and fired up for a fight.

The guards had gathered on the main stage, including Elsa in her ice armor, and were staring out over the citizens, towards the entrance of Arendelle where the growing grumble of a marching army could be heard over the crowd. The harbor was crowded by ships flying green Arendelle flags. The clouds in the sky were pitch black, rumbling and boiling like an angry ocean, somewhere up there Lognath was waiting to attack.

I stepped onto the stage and they all made way for me to the front, right next to Elsa. She had a fierce look on her face as Anna and Kristoff joined us as well. The people quieted and faced us, with a mixture of anger, solemnity, and curiosity. I looked over to Elsa, asking her if she wanted to handle this or not. However, she shook her head.

"No, you got them all together, James." She said softly, her fierceness not fading. "Now, you need to get them ready for this."

I nodded and turned to the crowd, the makeshift army of Arendelle. "Good people of Arendelle. Not a single week ago, Arendelle's military strength was less than nothing. Now, as I look over you faithful and patriotic citizens, I see that our strength has grown. Now, I know no army that could overtake us. Not the pretentious naval fleet of Weaseltown, nor the bloodthirsty forces of the Southern Isle army.

"But I know the enemy doesn't know this. They think they can walk in here and claim our land, our homes, our lives. And today, today, we will prove them wrong. Today, we will show them what it means to fight Arendelle. Today, both the Southern Isles and Weaseltown will have to return home, weak, broken, and humiliated.

"So sharpen your weapons. Steel your nerves. And stand strong. Arendelle will not fall today because of lack of effort. If they want to take us, they will have to go through every single one of us, they will have to fight to the very last man woman and child. So get ready, for the enemies approach us, and we will meet them with sword and tooth bared. Long live Queen Elsa! Long live Arendelle!"

The response was immediate and overwhelming. The people all drew their weapons, shouting in excitement and determination. All of them chanting "Long live Queen Elsa" and "Long live Arendelle". They rushed to their positions along the sides of the streets and into place to activate traps and establish a sheer wall of resisting force.

The guards nodded to me and Elsa then followed after their sections of troops, drawing their weapons and shouting along with them. The rest of us stayed on the stage to say goodbye for then.

"Good luck guys." Elsa told Anna and Kristoff, giving both of them hugs. "Stay safe."

"You too, both of you." Anna said to me and Elsa. "We'll see you both afterwards."

Kristoff clapped me on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, man."

I placed my hand on her arm reassuringly in a manly way. "And you take care of you both. No need to worry about me, I'm going to be there during your wedding, watching from the crowd and poking fun. I swear on my power."

We both nodded and Anna and Kristoff walked off, towards one of the sides of Arendelle. There they would get into position to counter enemy machines and heavy forces. Elsa and I faced each other. I could see the apprehension in her face, but she wasn't the kind of person who backs out on one of their promises.

"You watch yourself out there Elsa." I told her, pulling her close. "I'll never forgive you if you die out there."

"And if you don't come back, James" she said almost threateningly. "I'll bring you back to yell at you."

"Well I wouldn't want that" I said with a smile, "so I better come back alive."

We shared one last passionate kiss. Holding there for a long while, taking in each other's presence and passion. After we finally broke off for breath, Elsa gave me one last hug before purposefully walking towards the last remaining ship in the docks, waiting for Elsa to join them before sailing out into position.

I watched her go until she turned a corner and out of my line of sight. I gave one last sigh, before facing the main entrance of Arendelle, approximately towards where I had dropped the staff. I pulled on my hood, my senses coming into focus again, just like they had before. I drew a sword that I had retrieved from one of the blacksmiths. It wasn't much, nothing close to my own sword, but it would do.

I gathered magic into my body, as much as I could handle. The pressure of that much power made my teeth rattle in my head, my ears started to ring, and a nearly painful pressure came into being behind my eyes. The world seemed to shimmer and all the colors popped, making interesting and occasionally beautiful contrasts out of the view of Arendelle. A bright blue light started emanating from my body, and I became the dark center of a huge blue corona.

I focused on where I wanted to go, the cliffside where I had thrown the staff into the sea before attacking the Weaseltwon Crownship. The magic in my body made the image crystal clear. I employed the new spell I had made up, the trolls didn't have very many travel spells. I felt a rush of wind and moderately warm flames up my body as I turned my body into a blue fireball. Then I flew up and towards the cliffside so far away.

As soon as I did, black lightning flashed through the dark clouds in the sky. And as I flew over them, I could see the Southern Isles army charge through the forest surrounding the city, towards my friends and all the people I had assembled. And far away, I could hear cannons on the decks of ships being fired. The Battle for Arendelle had begun.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. How dramatic! So, 'tis the beginning of the end, my friends, but there are still some ups and downs and twists left in my story, have no fear. So, I'm pretty sure I finished the next chapter adequately today, so I may have it posted tomorrow, we'll just have to see. See you next time.**

**RWTalent**


	16. Chapter 16

**I guess I'm a pretty fast writer, because I've been able to write all three chapters of the battle! But that's besides the point, here's the chapter for today, it's from a different point of view because I couldn't find a way for either Elsa or James to see Anna's mission. So I hope you enjoy the change. Let me know in the review section, as well as by employing the follow/favorite button. Thanks!**

**RWTalent **

* * *

**Anna:**

Anna and Kristoff were hiding in a building off the side of the main road into Arendelle when the first wave came. Southern Isles soldiers started marching into the town, weapons drawn, using old but good strategies.

They were aligned in a phalanx pattern, shields up and locked together with spear and sword bristling from the wall of steel. Anna knew what it was because of her isolation. Since she had no one to talk to for around 13 years, she had read most of the books in the castle's library including a few books on military strategy that her father had gathered in his trips to foreign countries. So she knew that behind the initial few rows, numbering between twenty and fifty soldiers deep, there would be a squadron or two of archers ready to attack from over the top of the front lines.

Nobody moved, except for the rows of Arendellian citizens and guards standing in the center of the street who moved closer together and brandished their shields and weapons, mimicking the Southern Isles troops.

What the invading soldiers didn't know was that all of the buildings lining the street were crowded with additional people ready to surprise attack them. But none of them did as the troops stopped a few meters away from the Arendellian line. From the troops a general rode through the ranks on a horse and stopped just out of reach of either side.

"Citizens of Arendelle," the general said. "lay down your arms and no one will be hurt. Do not give us a reason to fight you, for you will not win."

The line of defenders didn't offer a response, instead sending dark glares at the Southern Islanders.

"Last chance," the general warned. "Get out of our way."

This time, the defenders responded. The defending lines simultaneously shouted, "For Arendelle!" And they sprung the traps the Southern Islanders hadn't noticed.

Without even realizing, they had waltzed right into a pre-prepared trap. Not two days before, the alchemists and elixir makers of Arendelle had created an entire plethora of barrels of highly flammable liquid and soaked the streets with it, as well as hidden barrels along the street side.

While the soldiers were distracted, Anna lifted her arm and pointed towards where she knew one of the barrels was located. She felt a swell of heat rise through her body, emanating from her stomach, and focused in her hand. A small, precise needle sized lance of fire shot from her hand and hit the barrel she was aiming for.

Immediately, the barrel exploded, knocking at least fifty soldiers off of their feet and threw them across the street. Then the liquid soaked street quickly caught fire, the wall of flame stopping a few feet in front of the Arendellian line. The Southern Isles troops were forced to one side of the street to avoid the oncoming wall of flames and the explosion. Unfortunately, they tried to take cover next to another barrel, which promptly exploded.

Bodies flew and the screams of burnt soldiers cut through the air. The screams were quickly drowned out by the sound of war trumpets and drums from just outside of Arendelle. The rest of the Southern Isles army had noticed the explosions and were already charging in. As they came trebuchets launched giants rocks into the city.

Anna drew her sword and burst out of the house she had hidden in with Kristoff not far behind. She pointed her hand and fired a stream of fire at each of the rocks successively, detonating them and reducing them to small pebbles that rained harmlessly down on the rooftops.

Kristoff drew his sword and Anna readied a ball of flame in her open hand. "You ready, feisty pants?"

Anna smirked, a new kind of berserk confidence gleaming in her eyes. "Only if you are, Christopher."

Guards and civilians poured out of all of the buildings, weapons bared and screaming madly. The Southern Isles army continued charging in weapons drawn. As soon as the two armies met in the streets, all formations and procedures were forgotten. Everyone broke off to fight someone they had singled out from the crowd.

Anna and Kristoff hung back, along with a few elite guards assigned to protect them, as well as the head captain Franz. "Princess Anna," he shouted over the noise of the battle. "We have a small group going around the battle to disable the war machines."

"Lead the way, captain." She said.

The group quickly ran through the town, trying to go around the fighting. As they ran through the side streets, they occasionally were forced to fight their way through smaller skirmishes that had broken off of the main fight. Anna blasted people with fire from a distance while Kristoff kept the more persistent warriors away from Anna.

Eventually they made it out of town, through a side entrance in the outer wall. They found a small group of soldiers in varying assortments of armor completely loaded with every kind of weapon Anna had ever seen. They were crouched down behind a cluster of boulders close to the wall. Anna and her group went over to them and crouched down as well.

"Glad to see you made it Princess." One of the guards said, to which Anna nodded with a confident grin.

"All right, what's the situation?" Franz asked one of the men.

"A ways back in the forest," the man said, pointing towards the forest were a small pillar of smoke could be seen. "their war machines are being moved through. They're trying to flank us, but to do that they have to cut a path through the forest, it'll be a while but they'll be here sooner rather than later. So what's the plan?"

"I suggest we go in quietly, getting in position before striking." Franz said, addressing everyone. "Anna and Kristoff get close to the weapons while the rest of us focus on the soldiers. They wait a couple of seconds for the soldiers to come to us, then get in, destroy the weapons and we all get out of there."

Everyone nodded, it was a pretty good plan all things considered. They all got up and quickly ran across the small stretch of grass between the wall and the tree line. Once there the stepped lightly, the regular soldiers breaking left and Anna and Kristoff going right, circling around to the back.

In a clearing, at least twenty soldiers with axes were diligently hacking away at the trees, cutting a path for the giant weapons. There were six scorpions and three siege towers, all of them Anna noticed were made of wood. There were three soldiers to every scorpion and ten for every siege tower.

Once they got in position on the right flank of the weapons, the couple stopped and waited for the attack. They got close together, Kristoff holding Anna close offering comfort from the pre-fight jitters. They didn't have to wait very long. After a few minutes of waiting silently, there was a loud shout from the other side of the clearing, and the Arendellian soldiers burst forth from the shade of the trees.

As the guards, led by Franz, charged in, the Southern Isles soldiers dropped the tools they were using and grabbed their weapons before rushing towards the attackers. The friendly group moved towards where the trees were being chopped. Half of the scorpion crews and five of the siege tower crews ran into the battle.

Anna and Kristoff waited and watched, seeing if any more soldiers were going to join in the fight. When they didn't, the couple just shrugged before rushing out of their hiding spot. They made it half way to the weapons before they were spotted. Kristoff sped ahead of Anna, engaging them to draw attention away from Anna.

Anna however, quickly got to work on the weapons. She threw spears of fire at the soldiers left standing guard of the weapons, knocking them back and melting the front of their armor, putting them out of action. The stopped before the line of siege towers, focusing her powers and breathing, just like James had taught her.

She gathered her power, feeling a building pressure in her stomach and tingling in her hands. She started glowing red and she could smell the faint scent of wood smoke. When she thought she couldn't withstand any more pressure in her stomach she threw her hands in the air, letting out a scream as al her magic surged out of her.

The top of the three siege towers simultaneously exploded into a shower of wood splinters and crimson flames. From the bottom of the siege towers giant flames came into being, the tower itself being consumed by flame from both the top and the bottom. It didn't take all of five seconds before the towers internal structure to be compromised and all of them to collapse in a plume of smoke and flame.

Anna felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, drawing her attention away from the destruction of the weapons. Wedged in-between two plates of glowing red armor was a fairly large chuck on wood, and a small stream of blood.

Anna waivered a second, not expecting the pain to be so harsh. She collapsed to her knees before using her free left hand to gently grasp the wood. She was forced to let go as the pain swelled from the contact. Oddly enough, she didn't feel afraid of the pain as others had said. The pain didn't make her inactive. It just made her mad. She didn't know why, and later when she asked about it nobody could quite tell her why it happened, but seeing her own blood and feeling that pain made her furious.

Without even touching it, the wood burst into flames, quickly immolating the wood without leaving a mark on her. To stop the bleeding from the now open hole, her shoulder armor shrunk to apply pressure without her having to think about it. She pushed herself to her feet, teeth gritted in an angry snarl. She whipped around to see Kristoff being surrounded by better trained warriors.

Before any of them could land a hit on him, Anna threw a hand forward, a wave of fire leaping up from her feet and rushing forward. The wave washed around Kristoff, leaving him un-burnt while frying the soldiers.

Kristoff looked at her for a second, slightly put off by the fierceness of her expression. But after just a moment, he seemed to accept something, nodding his thanks to his girlfriend. Then they both turned to the scorpions, with one guy still standing guard, shaking in his boots.

Anna lifted an eyebrow questioningly, and the man immediately dropped his weapon and sprinted off into the trees. Anna and Kristoff split up to take down three scorpions each, working as a team even without practicing. Kristoff hopped up and used a spare knife he had on his belt to cut the cords, hopping back quickly after. The cords, which had already been put into position and therefore had a bunch of tension in them, snapped and started snapping everywhere, effectively breaking apart the scorpion by themselves.

Anna on the other hand just lit her three on fire and watched them burn satisfyingly to the ground. The couple then turned to join the fight with their friends, but were met with the sight of their friends standing victorious over the either unconscious or dead bodies of the Southern Isles soldiers.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd put up more of a fight." One of the guard said, causing the others to chuckle in agreement. They were stopped mid-laugh by a screeching sound coming from overhead.

Everyone looked up to see something most of them had never seen before. However, Kristoff and Anna had before. A giant ball of blue and black smoke was hurtling towards the ground, emitting a high pitch scream as it came. "Get down!" Kristoff and Anna shouted at the guards before hitting the dirt themselves.

The ball smashed into the ground, sending up huge chunks of dirt and grass. A shockwave expanded from the impact spot, knocking everyone back and down, even Anna and Kristoff who had gotten most of the way to the ground.

When Anna sat back up she saw James and Lognath fighting in the small crater they had created upon landing. Lognath was wearing almost identical armor, except his was all pitch black, with a black sun stitched on his cape and etched on the front of his breastplate.

The two were both holding on to either side of the golden staff Ishnaugh had been imprisoned in. They were struggling against each other, trying to pull it from the others grasp or force the other to move around. Around both of them were auras of corresponding color, James' was blue and Lognath's was black.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna could her James shout. "Why all the destruction?"

"Why do you have to be the hero?" Lognath shouted back, she could hear anguish somewhere deep and hidden inside of him. "Why do you fight me?"

"You're hurting those I care about." James shouted, pushing forward, forcing Lognath to step back, then James quickly yanked the staff backwards. Lognath almost lost his grip but managed to hold on.

"Well they don't care about you." Lognath shouted. "They hate us, they've always chased us out."

"No! They've chased you out." James responded. "But it doesn't have to be this way. Call of the attack, stop this destruction."

Lognath just shouted in response, a blast of black magic surging towards James. James' aura stopped the attack and seemed to shove back. Both of them stopping at a standstill, still fighting to get the staff away from the other.

Anna took the opportunity to get a punch in herself. She threw a blast of fire at Lognath, the unexpected attack broke through and scorched his armor, burning whatever skin was left unprotected. Lognath screamed in unexpected pain. James skipped back and gave a strong pull on the staff, finally breaking Lognath's grip.

James then spun around and used the momentum to whip the staff around and land a solid blow on Lognath's chin. Lognath reeled back, tripping and falling flat on his back. James leapt forward and brought the staff down where Lognath's head was. However, Lognath turned into black smoke and shot away.

James looked at Anna, nodding in approval. "Nice shot Anna, thanks."

"No problem, James." Anna said, giving a huge grin, her previous anger fading.

"Now, let's get this battle started." James said, before twirling the staff around and bringing it down on the ground. Blue light shone from where his hands were on the staff. A loud crack sounded and a flash of golden light burst from where the staff hit the ground.

When the light dissipated Anna could see the staff was snapped exactly in half. And standing over the broken half that was lying on the ground was Ishnaugh, still in his blinding armor.

"Ugh, finally." Ishnauh groaned, rolling some soreness out of his neck, then he noticed who had let him out. "Oh, it's you. I suppose you want me to help you fight?"

"Well I did let you out didn't I?" James said sarcastically.

"True enough. And you fight well enough to avoid death from both me and Lognath so I deem you worthy." Ishnaugh said with a nod, "I'll see to the ground attack, then join up with you to beat Lognath."

Ishnaugh then glowed blindingly bright and disappeared, supposedly appearing somewhere else on the battlefield. James dropped the other half of the staff and stretched his back. "Well, that went surprisingly well."

"So, did you win? Is Lognath gone?" Anna asked James.

"Not yet. I just got Ishnaugh on our side." James said, regaining his breath. "But you two or done, I'll handle the rest. Go back to Arendelle, keep people safe and the injured to doctors."

"You can't honestly think-" Anna started to argue. But she was cut off as James turned into blue smoke and shot off towards the sea.

"Well never mind then." Anna said, slightly miffed that James just left like that.

"Come on Anna. Let's go home, he right, we've done all we need to do." Kristoff said.

"I guess you're right." Anna said, exhaustion catching up to her. Kristoff enveloped Anna in a hug, and they both started slowly walking back towards Arendelle.

* * *

**So there you have it, part one of the battle. Only two parts left, then the aftermath, then the wedding, then the last twists and stuffs. So there's still some story left in this...story. Please let me know how you like it! Also, how would you like if I wrote more stories? I've got ideas but haven't started putting any outlines together because I don't know if you would like it so, get back to me on that. Have a nice night.**

**RWTalent**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's part two of the battle. It's back to the usual perspectives, so it was considerably easier to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, I have been planning these events since before I even started posting so I hope that pays off. So please, review, follow, and favorite like respectable fan fiction readers. **

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

As soon as Elsa got on the ship they set sail for the blockade at the entrance to the bay of Arendelle. Elsa took deep breaths to calm her nerves. It helped that she knew Kristoff was there to protect Anna, and James was probably distracting Lognath so he wouldn't show up and attack Anna. But she was still worried about James getting hurt.

James is powerful enough to protect himself. Elsa reassured herself. As they got closer to the blockade, she could see around the mountains that enclosed the bay. She could see an entire fleet of ships rapidly sailing into the wind towards Arendelle.

"My Queen, what would you like us to do?" the captain of the ship asked her.

"Bring us to the front, I'll try to stop them." Elsa said regally.

"Aye aye your majesty." The captain said. The ship quickly sailed to the front of the blockade and anchored there.

Elsa waited, letting the Weaseltown ships get closer. That's when the ships fired their mortars. Flaming cannon balls came careening down towards their ships. Elsa rushed to the edge of her ship. She threw her hands in the air, sending blue blasts of magic towards the projectiles. Most of the mortar fire was stopped in the air and fell harmlessly in the ocean.

Unfortunately, there were just too many cannon balls coming for Elsa to stop them all. Only two actually hit Arendelle's blockade, the others hit the water near them, sending up huge waves of water. The sailors of the hit ships started to put out fires and bail water out. The other ship's sailors started getting ready to fight, grabbing swords and crossbows. A few Weaseltown ships stopped their advance, lining up for another mortar shot, while the rest continued towards Elsa.

Elsa quickly took the initiative and froze the water underneath and in front of the advancing ships, stopping them in the ice. Then she excreted her magic and created a thick ice canopy over the blockade to temporarily stop the mortar fire.

The sailors in the blockade grabbed a bunch of bottles of flammable liquid that the alchemists had made. Then they lit ends of paper that they had stuffed into the opening and threw the bottles on to the enemy ships. The bottles smashed and flames spread across the ships, forcing the enemy sailors to bail out of their ships and onto the ice.

The Arendellian sailors also hopped out of their ship, onto ice bridges that Elsa created over to the enemy ships. The sailors and warriors charged across the ice from both sides, clashing in the middle with swords, axes and knives. Archers on Elsa's ship stayed back and took shots at the other sailors when they had the chance.

Elsa then hopped off the ship, using magic to create a pile snow to cushion the landing. Then she created an ice sword in her right hand, and prepared magic in her other hand. She sprinted towards the farthest edge of the ice.

She threw her left hand towards the ships remained, shooting blasts of ice towards them, coating them in frost, hopefully stopping them from firing any more mortars. She then turned back to the fight.

It was almost like the battle on the deck of the Weaseltown crown ship, except this was worse. She remembered this fight. Unlike the previous fight, this one wasn't a blur of fighting, every moment was crystal clear. But Elsa didn't let that stop her, she fought ferociously, unwilling to be stopped from returning to her sister. She wouldn't let them stop her from being there at her sister's wedding.

The Weaseltown soldiers didn't stand a chance. Elsa was normally a nice person. She was considered one of the nicest people ever. But on that frozen stretch of ocean, she became the personification of an "Ice Queen". She used her magic and her sword like a pro, switching between blasts of magic and swipes with her sword.

Only one of Elsa's warriors got injured, a light gash across his chest, mostly blocked by his armor. Once all of the Weaseltown sailors were taken care of, they all turned towards the remaining ships. Unfortunately, they had managed to scrape the frost off of their mortars.

The ships fired and the cannon balls smashed into the top of the canopy. Huge chunks of ice broke off and fell down onto the ice platform, smashing through the ice.

"Warriors," Elsa called, adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Charge!"

All of the sailors and Elsa included, charged towards the remaining ships. Elsa froze the water in front of them, allowing them to continue sprinting forward. The ships fired more and more rounds, cannon balls raining down on them, but Elsa used her magic to push them to the side. Huge splashes rose up from where the balls hit the water.

The group continued across the ice until they came up to the Weaseltown ships. Elsa coated the holes in the ships where cannons were sticking out. Then she created three steps of ice stairs up to the top deck of one of the ships. They all charged on board, quickly taking the ship. The soldiers from the other stranded ships tried firing their cannons and arrows, but Elsa was already one step ahead of them. She made the ice between the ships shoot up and create a huge wall of ice, blocking the projectiles.

Then Elsa pushed her hands forward, sections of the wall shot towards the other ships turning into bridges spanning the distances. The next few ships were relatively simple, just like the first one. The sailors and soldiers would cross the ice bridges Elsa created. Then Elsa would block projectiles from the other ships. She would turn back to the fight on the deck and help out. Then they would move on to the next ship.

It was on the last ship that things got interesting. Before they were able to take out everyone on the deck, the doors to the captain's cabin burst open. A huge man in really thick, heavy looking armor. He was wielding a huge two handed war hammer. But the most intimidating part of him was his belt, it was totally made up of heating rocks that Hans had used to attack her.

Everyone stopped and stared at him for a second, not having expected to see him come onto the deck. Then the man leapt towards Elsa bringing the hammer down. Elsa dodged and rolled out of the way. She tried to swing at the man with her ice sword, but the heating rocks glowed and the ice melted down to a small sliver of ice. The sliver collided with the man's armored shoulder and shattered, not even leaving a scratch on the armor.

The man swung the hammer at her from the side again. She jumped back and the hammer just missed her chest. The man followed up with an overhand swing. The sailors resumed fighting, but making sure to stay well away from the deadly arc of the hammer. Elsa kept dodging the hammer, desperately trying to figure out a way to take the man down.

Elsa threw blast after blast at the man and his feet, anything to trip the man up. Unfortunately, the sheer amount of heating stones around his waist stopped everything she tried, and even started melting her armor.

Elsa was just about out of tricks and ideas when disaster struck. Her foot caught a lose deck plank, and she fell backwards. The man loomed over her bouncing the hammer in his hands, he was chuckling sadistically. The man raised his hammer high, preparing for a final blow, knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it. The other soldiers knew she was in trouble but were busy fighting their own fights.

The man brought the hammer down and Elsa closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end. Then she heard a high pitched screaming sound and a deep thud. She opened her eyes to see James standing over her with a smirk, offering his hand to her. She looked over and saw that the giant man lying on the deck, his chest piece had two huge dents in it, they looked roughly the same size and shape of James' boots.

"Come on, Elsa, up you go." James said, still smiling. Elsa reached for his hand, but before she could, a huge comet of black smoke flew in from the side and collided with James, knocking both James and Lognath, she presumed, across the ship and overboard. They both rapidly sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"No!" Elsa screamed, scrambling over to the edge of the ship, looking down into the water. She couldn't see anything, the water was too disturbed to see anything, and there weren't any bubbles surfacing. She was about to jump in until a bright blue glow shone from the deep.

She waited, confused for a second before Lognath shot out of the water like he was shot from a cannon. He hung in the air for a second before coming he started to fall. He stopped himself from hitting the water, hovering in that air dazed for a second.

Then James shot out of the water, surrounded by a blue corona. He hovered in the air, the same height as Lognath. He laughed as he casually swung his blue sword around with ease and comfort. "Oh man," he said, voice full of glee. "I freaking love this sword, it always finds a way back."

"You cannot win, boy." Lognath snarled. He pointed out towards the other side of the bay. There she could see an entire other fleet sneaking around the blockade and into the bay, moving into position to attack Arendelle.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." James said smugly.

Just as he said that, another fleet sailed around in hot pursuit after the Weaseltown ships. All of those ships were flying a purple flag with a golden sun in the center.

"What?!" Lognath shouted. "How is this possible?"

"You forget Lognath," James said, suddenly serious. "friends will get you everywhere. You could have friends too. It's not too late to stop this."

"Why are you so persistent on this?" Lognath demanded. "Why do you keep asking me to change? Don't you know that this is what I am, I am darkness, I am the evil everyone has to face!"

"Then you can make sure people only receive as much evil as they can take. You don't have to be this way." James insisted.

In response Lognath screamed in incoherent rage, a pure black weapon appeared in his hand. It had two one sided slightly curved blades on either side with a handle in the middle. Lognath then shot forwards towards James.

James blocked the attack with inhuman speed. They traded blows, the ringing of metal sounded out over the ocean. Each blow seemed capable of taking off a limb with ease, the power of each one was the equivalent of the strongest blow of the giant with the war hammer with at least three times the speed.

The two Primordials circled each other exchanging blows, rising higher and higher into the air. The two auras around them grew larger and larger, while at the same time James' got brighter and Lognath's got darker. Eventually, they rose too high to be seen, the view of them being obscured by the clouds, but their auras still bathed the area in blue and black.

"Come on James," Elsa said to herself. "Come back to me safe."

Dark black and blue clouds formed where Elsa last saw the two, the clouds started moving in a circular pattern, like a hurricane. Blue and black lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up and darkening the scene below. The ice and the ships started to violently shake, causing cracks to appear in the ice and chunks to fall off.

The was a huge blue explosion from the center of the storm. A light blue concussion wave spread out from the explosion, wherever the wave went, the dark magic disintegrated. All of Lognath's magic was cancelled. The wave hit the ships with a ferocious strength. Everyone had to brace themselves to stay on their feet, the ships listed away from the explosion, and all the ice shattered at the same time with a thunderous crack.

Elsa looked up, expecting to see James calmly float down to her, but was met with a horrifying sight. Not one, but two tall figures wearing armor and capes came falling down from the sky. Neither of them seemed to be trying to use magic to stop their fall, either that or they couldn't. Either way, they were speeding down towards the sea, and they weren't slowing down.

* * *

**So yeah, as it turns out the battle chapters are small but action packed, no way to help that. So let me know how you like it. Please, enjoy your day.**

**RWTalent**


	18. Chapter 18

**And now, for the last chapter of the battle, possibly the chapter you've been waiting for. The final confrontation with Lognath, and the end either good or bad for the battle of Arendelle. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

I rocketed across the countryside, through the mountains and over the forests. I couldn't see any real details in the land, everything was tinted blue and I was going way too fast. But I was able to see the cliffside where I threw the staff.

I moved to land on the cliff but I got sideswiped by something going really fast. Both me and whatever hit me went sideways, smashing through trees and gouging out a good ten foot long trench in the dirt. I pushed myself to my feet and saw what had hit me. Lognath was pushing himself up as well. He was wearing similar black armor only with a black sun on the breast plate and cape.

"I can't let you get that staff, boy." Lognath said, a double ended blade forming in his hand. "This is the end of the line."

I drew the sword that I had borrowed from the armory, getting into a fighting stance. "And I can't let you hurt my friends. I'm getting that staff, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Lognath said sinisterly. He whirled his odd weapon around with practiced speed and form. I did my best to avoid the blade; dodging, rolling and occasionally blocking with my sword. Unfortunately, he found a way through my defense and landed a hit with the flat side of his blade against my chest.

The hit knocking me back a few feet to the edge of the cliff and knocked the breath out of my lungs. I lay there for a moment, trying to regain my breath, as Lognath casually strolled up to me spinning his sword around. "That was too easy, and to think you were so close to becoming a real Primordial."

Instead of responding, I simply kicked towards Lognath sending out a wave of magic force. The wave hit him and sent him onto his back. While he was distracted, I rolled over and pushed with my legs and arms, jumping off the cliff.

The water hit me like a wall. I was expecting it to hurt, but just not that much. The armor blunted most of the force allowing me to keep going. I swam down to the bottom, a good ten or twenty feet, to where I could see a golden staff half buried in the muck of the ocean.

I shoved the muck aside, revealing the staff and picked it up. Before I could do anything else, Lognath surprise me and tackled me to the ground, making me drop the staff. Lognath and I struggled back and forth, using all the dirty moves we had; hitting to the small ribs, organs, and trying to gouge eyes.

Eventually I got a foot into position, did a semi black flip and kicked Lognath in the forehead. We both separated, moving me closer to the staff and Lognath further from it. I scrambled over to the staff, grabbed it, and pushed up towards the surface, infusing magic with the push. I rocketed out of the water, making it up to the top of the cliff, then got tackled from the back by Lognath.

I managed to keep a hold of the staff, but Lognath also got a grip on it. At this point we started trying to pull the staff out of each other's hands. Lognath tried to use magic to blast me off the end of the staff, but I managed to hold it off with my own. But there was something about the magic that I wasn't expecting.

There was a hint of sadness in it. A feeling like a child who had his future taken away from him. That's when I found out a secret apparently no one had ever found out. Lognath didn't want to be this way. He hated doing this, working with the darkness. But it was his job, he was the Primordial of Darkness after all, he physically had to fulfill his responsibilities. And something inside of me refused to accept that, if there was some way to help him, I had to try it.

"You don't have to do this, Lognath." I tried to talk to him. "You can do whatever you want."

"What are you talking about?" Lognath demanded both angry and confused.

"I know you don't want to do this." I continued. "And you don't have to."

"Shut up!" He screamed.

Lognath then turned into black smoke and tried flying away with the staff, but I changed as well and we struggled for the staff across the countryside. Finally we crashed in a clearing where pillars of black smoke were rising into the sky.

Even after crash landing we fought over the staff. And as we struggled I continued to press for him to stop on his own, to turn his back on this path, but he was still resistant. Then suddenly a blast of fire smashed into Lognath's back, he wasn't expecting the attack and his grip on the staff finally weakened enough for me to pull it from his hands.

I swung the staff around and hit Lognath in the head with the end. Then brought the staff down on him, but he flew away before I could make contact. I then realized that the clearing was where Anna and Kristoff had disabled the Southern Isles weapons.

I thanked them and freed Ishnaugh. After a brief interaction with the Primordial of War, and asking Anna and Kristoff to return to Arendelle, I flew out to where I thought Elsa would be.

It wasn't too hard to find her. All I had to do was follow the trail of ice. I saw a huge man in heavy armor standing over Elsa, bringing a big hammer down on her. I shot towards him and used both feet to simply kick him clear across the deck.

I landed in front of her and offered my hand. "Come on Elsa, up you go."

Before she could accept my hand up I got sideswiped, again. Seriously, Lognath loved to sideswipe me. Anyways, we both went overboard and shot down to the bottom of the ocean. The pressure was incredibly painful, it felt like a bunch of rocks pressing down on me. Plus, Lognath was trying to choke me to death.

As I squirmed around, trying to break his grip, my hand hit something hard, and a small sliver of light shone in my eyes, drawing my attention to what I had just hit. I looked over and saw my blue sword, I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, the sword simply wouldn't stay away. I grabbed the handle and poured power into it.

Immediately, the blade shone with super bright blue light. Lognath, not expecting the sudden bright light, jumped away letting go of my neck. I whirled the sword around, and brought it down on Lognath. As I brought it down, Lognath tripped and went down, using his gloves to stop the blade, but was pushed further down by the force.

Then I lifted a leg and dropped it down on his nose. A sharp crack told me that I broke it. Then I reached down, grabbed him, and simply threw him up and out of the water. Then I shot up after him.

He was hovering in the air waveringly, as if he wasn't quite sure of his ability to keep hovering. I however, hovered with confidence swinging my sword around with gleeful ease. I could help but laugh again. "Oh man, I freaking love this sword, it always finds a way back."

"You cannot win, boy." Lognath snarled. He pointed out towards the other side of the bay. There I could see an entire other fleet sneaking around the blockade and into the bay, moving into position to attack Arendelle. However, I had heard the rough drafts of the Coronan fleet's attack plan.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." I said smugly.

Just as I said that, a ton of ships sailed around in hot pursuit after the Weaseltown ships. All of those ships were flying a purple flag with a golden sun in the center.

"What?!" Lognath shouted. "How is this possible?"

"You forget Lognath," I said, becoming serious again. "friends will get you everywhere. You could have friends too. It's not too late to stop this."

"Why are you so persistent on this?" Lognath demanded. "Why do you keep asking me to change? Don't you know that this is what I am, I am darkness, I am the evil everyone has to face!"

"Then you can make sure people only receive as much evil as they can take. You don't have to be this way." I insisted.

Lognath just screamed in rage, his weapon reappeared in his hands. I had to stop pressing him with talk to be able to block his attacks. The attacks came with inhuman speed, only months of training with the trolls, experience fighting with Ishnaugh, and an ample use of magic kept me from losing a limb or my head.

We started circling around each other, trying to get a different angle to attack from. At the same time, Lognath slammed more power into his aura, trying to drown me out in darkness. In response I poured more power into my aura to counter his attack.

The resulting amount of magic surrounding and holding us up, heated up the air around us and started to lift us higher. We paid no attention to our surroundings though, we were entirely focused on the other. Each strike and counter strike was hard enough to smash through boulders and fast enough to only be on the very edge of human sight.

I'm not sure how long our fight lasted. To me, it was somewhere between an eternity and three seconds. Either way, Lognath was the one who ran out of energy first, allowing anger to push his to his limits while I was still using my mind and carefully rationing my energy.

We locked blades for a moment, trying to force the other's blade towards each other's throat. But when Lognath found that he couldn't get the upper hand, he shoved hard against my sword, sending both of us gliding away from each other for a few feet.

"Last chance, Lognath," I called over the sound of a growing storm underneath us. "You can be a good guy too."

"I can't!" Lognath called back, anguish finally finding a way into his voice. "You're the hero, I'm the villain. The only way this ends is with you killing me. And you know what, I don't want to die. I'm not going to let you kill me."

Lognath then dropped his weapon, letting it fall down to the ocean bellow. He started gathering black smokey spheres of magic in his palms. The spheres grew larger and larger, and I could feel the intensity of the magic from where I was hovering. I could feel it particularly in my chest, right about where my heart was, a cold sharp pain. I pushed that to the side, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Please, don't do this." I tried to yell at him over the growing howling wind, to no avail. He either didn't hear me, or he didn't care to listen, but he kept building up his power. The sky darkened, black magic forming everywhere.

"Last chance Lognath, don't do it." I warned.

"You're right, this is my last chance." I heard Lognath say over the wind.

Lognath thrust both hands forwards, towards me, and darkness closed on me from every direction. I quickly created a spherical shield of blue magic, and the darkness smashed against it. The effort to resist Lognath's magic was incredible, my magic reserves were being drained rapidly. And I heard a small cracking sound.

I looked down, and saw that the necklace Sol gave me had appeared on top of my armor and that it now had a deep crack down the center of it. I felt fear bubbling up inside of me. But instead of using it like I had the last time, I pushed that aside, enforcing my will on my emotions.

Then stubbornness appeared, and I got angry. I was not going to let Lognath stop me from returning to my new home, with Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. And I had made a promise to Elsa, I promised I would be there for Anna's wedding, and by God no one was going to stop me.

I gathered what little strength I had, pulling the shield back to the very least diameter it could be. I also pulled energy from the necklace around my neck, making the crack spread across its face. Then I pulled a trick I had been saving for a long time.

While I was training with Grand Pabbie and the trolls in Rock Valley, a villager from a far away kingdom stumbled in, holding his child. He begged the trolls to remove a curse from his daughter placed there by an old angry witch.

The trolls readily offered help, and Grand Pabbie brought me to see the process. He showed me how he removed the curse from the little girl. He taught me how to undo the magic of another witch or wizard.

And that's what I used against Lognath.

I released everything. All the power I had plus whatever I could draw from the air around me. I channeled more power into the spell than any other I had cast. And I got a little more than I had bargained for.

My shield exploded around me in a huge blue blast. I don't really remember much about the blast, because my spell worked a little better than I planned. The spell not only cancelled the magical attack, but also countered the spells holding us up in the air. And as I released all that magic, the limit of the necklace was surpassed.

The necklace shattered into a million pieces. Even the links of the chain shattered. And the pain smashed into me even worse than it had been the first time around. I'll be honest, I blacked out for a minute or two.

When I woke back up, I was laying in a pile of snow on a floating platform of ice. I could hear Elsa making ice and running over to me off to one side. On the other, I saw a black blur and then a splash in the water next to me.

I knew it was Lognath, drowning in the ocean due to his lack of energy left. After all I had said, in the end I still killed him. Sadness and regret started setting in, but the last bit of defiance and stubbornness flared up.

I pulled even more magic in and reached down into the water with it. I found him sinking quickly into darkness, but I grabbed him and pulled him out, simply with magic and extended the ice platform to make a space for him It's unfortunate that I was simply out of magic. Which means, that I had to pull from my own life force. But I did it anyways.

With my life drain, unbearable pain, and severe magic and physical exhaustion, black started creeping in to the edges of my vision. I saw Lognath coughing up sea water, then look over at me with confusion on his face.

"You saved me?" He asked, unsure of what just happened.

"Of course," I managed. "I told you, you don't have to be the bad guy."

And then I sunk into blissfully painless unconsciousness.

* * *

**Three cheers for cliffhangers! So yeah, both of them got whooped. Next chapter is the aftermath (don't worry, it's not the end of the story). I haven't finished the next chapter as of yet so either I'll be struck with intense creativity in the next few hours and finish it in time, or you might have to wait for a few days. Either way, I will be posting the next chapter soon, have no fear. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review, if not because you like the story because it makes me feel good. Have a nice day!**

**RWTalent**


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha-haha-haha. That there is my, "oh my god I'm tired and I've been staring at this screen for so long I'm literally driving myself crazy" laugh. I did it. I wrote the entire freaking chapter. But the next one isn't written and I'm at my grandparents house, so I won't be able to post anything tomorrow, so it might be a bit before the next chapter. Regardless, please enjoy the chapter, review, follow, and favorite. Happy Easter!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

"James!" Elsa screamed, making me way across the ocean as fast as her ice allowed.

She finally got to where James landed. He was eagle spread in a pile of snow on his back. His bruises and injuries had returned with a vengeance, all the damage reappearing on his exposed skin. His face regained the bruises and his legs resumed their odd, sick angles.

Elsa fell to her knees next to him. She cradled his head in her lap, gently shaking his shoulders to try to wake him up. "Come on, James. Wake up, wake up!"

Elsa remained there, by James, trying to wake him up for a long time, getting no results. She could feel his heart beat faintly, but other than that there was no indication that he was still alive. She had been there for a few minutes when she felt a presence behind her, she ignored it for another few moments, until she couldn't take it anymore.

She whipped around, ready to freeze a soldier solid, but froze in shock when she saw who it was. Lognath stood behind her, he was hunched over, as if in pain, his armor had all been removed, revealing black robes. His nose was swollen and crooked with a trickle of blood coming out of one nostril. His black hair was both messy and seemingly wet. He held both hands up as if in surrender.

"Please, don't freeze me." Lognath asked, quietly. "It's over, I'm done."

"You're done? Just like that?" Elsa asked incredulously. "After all that you've done, you're just going to stop?"

"Yes." Lognath said. "He saved me when he didn't have to, regardless of what I've done. I'm not going to try anything, I'm not that evil."

"Then prove it," Elsa cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks after still not getting any response from James. "Help him."

Lognath came a bit closer, being careful not to get too close to Elsa, and leaned over James, looking over his injuries. Then he shook his head solemnly. "The damage is too severe, I can't do anything to help."

"You did this to him!" Elsa screamed, now furious at Lognath. "You did this, now you say you can't fix him!?"

"Yes." He said, remorse showing up in his voice. "I can't fix him. But I know someone who can."

"Who?" Elsa demanded.

"I can take him to our healer," he explained. "I've seen worse damage be healed, as good as new."

"You're going to take him away? How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well it's either you trust me and I take him to a healer," Lognath reasoned. "Or you don't, I leave, and he stays like this."

Elsa considered this, trying to decide if she should trust him. She did want him James to stay like this, not only was he non-responsive, but she knew he was in pain, he just had too many bruises and injuries not to be. But on the other hand, she didn't know if Lognath could be trusted, and she didn't want to let him out of her sight again, the results of her doing that was laying in her lap. But James did save him, and it sounded like he was sincere; he sounded like a man who lost his purpose.

After a long moment passed, Elsa turned to Lognath, who had been standing in silence, with teary eyes. "Are you sure this healer can help him?"

"He's better than anyone here." Lognath said. "If he can be fixed, the healer can fix him."

Elsa nodded, wiping her eyes and nose. Lognath knelt down next to James, and placed a hand on his shoulder. A moment later, both James and Lognath turned into black smoke and shot straight up into the sky. And so she was alone, the soldiers opting to stay on the ship behind her.

Elsa took a moment to compose herself. She wiped her tears away, and regulated her breathing. She straightened her newly wild hair and armor. Then she stood up and walked back to the ship, being careful to maintain a controlled pace.

Once at the ship, she and the soldiers started their trek back to Arendelle. None of them had realized just how far they had travelled during the fight. None of them were in a hurry to return home, fearing bad news of death and destruction, so they took their time. Once back to their ships, they let the remaining sailors know that the fight was over, and that they could traverse the ice and take their expected loot. And instead of sailing back into port, Elsa created a path out of ice over the fjord to the land, evaporating it once they were all back on solid ground. Once on land the group went separate ways, each going to find out if their families had made it or not.

Elsa headed straight back to the castle, where she knew Anna would return eventually. She walked through the empty courtyard, the concrete scuffed by all the people who had been passing through before the attack. She paused when she found Olaf, passed out and lying in the middle of the entryway. As she watched him, black smoke came out of the lump of snow they called a head and disappeared.

Elsa wandered through the abandoned halls of the castle. It almost felt like the days before the Great Thaw, when Elsa would only come out of her room when she was sure that she would encounter no one. Everyone was out in the city, finding or mourning for their families, and Elsa didn't blame them. She would probably give all of the servants the next day or even the next week off.

Elsa stopped in front of the doors to the library, closed heavy wooden doors with intricate carvings of books on the front. She stood looking staring at the doors, not sure if she would enter, the amount memories of tame nights with everyone gathered around a fire, James included, might be too much for her at the moment.

She was so preoccupied with trying to avoid facing the fact the James might be gone forever, that she failed to notice that Olaf had come up to her until he started pulling on a flap of her chainmail that hung over her thighs. She looked down at Olaf, who had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I don't know why I did those things." He apologized.

Elsa tried to be mad at him, but Olaf really didn't know what he was doing. She had made him, she knew he wouldn't do what he did out of his own will. She gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Olaf. I forgive you."

"Will you tell me a story?" Olaf asked, his old happy self beginning to show up. He had always loved when someone told him a story.

"Sure Olaf." She said. She finally opened up the doors, letting them both in. She morphed her clothes back into an ice dress, albeit a loser form, she needed the comfort.

Elsa sat down on one of the cushy couches as Olaf grabbed a book from the shelf. Olaf hopped up the couch and crawled into Elsa's lap like a child. Elsa spent the next few hours reading the story to Olaf. Unfortunately, she couldn't put much emotion into the story, she felt too numb.

When she finished, Olaf hopped off her lap, thanked her and went skipping out of the library, his former jovial self fully returned. She took a moment to slowly put the book back on the shelf, where it belonged.

She turned around and jumped in fright; before her, sitting on the couch Elsa had sat just moments before, was Ishnaugh, but in a surprising outfit. Instead of blinding golden armor, he sat wearing a bright yellow shirt, plain brown pants, and comfortable looking black shoes. His golden hair was slicked back, and his burning golden eyes had turned into a tame yet light amber color. He look overwhelmingly...normal. Which was a shock to Elsa, who had seen him in a fight.

Ishnaugh acknowledged Elsa's surprised expression with a half smile. "Kind of disorienting, isn't it? To see me in mortal clothes."

Elsa, being trained in politics almost since birth, quickly reverted her expression to one of royal stoicism. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, we are just people. Very powerful people, I'll admit, but people none the less." Ishnaugh said. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. The battle went extraordinarily well, minimal casualties, and we managed to push the attackers out without having to destroy any buildings."

"That's very good." Elsa said. She wasn't quite sure what to say, she was standing before the Primordial of War, who could probably squash with a spare thought, and he was just having a casual sounding conversation. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes actually," Ishnaugh said. "Your sister and her consort will be returning shortly, she was injured slightly in her shoulder, but a doctor patched her up, she'll make a full recovery with, unfortunately, no scarring."

"Wait, Anna was hur-" Elsa began, but was cut off as Ishnaugh continued to talk over her.

"So I here James had to be taken to a healer for his injuries. And a little bird told me that the injuries were caused by normal humans." He said casually, but with an underlying hint of accusation and anger. "I just feel like you should know, according to the revised treaty between Primordials and humans, Primordials are non-violent to humans, but if provoked we are allowed to use deadly force to protect ourselves or our interests."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elsa asked, nervous that Ishnaugh was threatening her.

"Just a warning, I'd watch out. From what I heard of James, he's pretty smart, and he's been hurt badly. I'd stay away from whoever did that to him."

"Thanks for the information then."

"No problem, I saw the aftermath of your sea battle, and I deem you worthy of calling on me for assistance. Feel free to call on me when you are in need of a true warrior." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Just as the light faded, the doors to the library burst open and Anna and Kristoff spilled in. One of Anna's shoulders was wrapped tight with clean bandages and her arm was in a sling. She had changed from her flame armor to a simple red dress. Kristoff had taken off his armor and returned to his fur clothes, his blonde hair was still messed up though and he had a few minor scrapes on his face. But other than that, the couple was happy and healthy, wide smiles on their faces.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, and sprinted across the room to embrace her sister in a gentle hug, careful not to press her injured shoulder. Then she looked around the room, confusion showing on her face. "Hey, where's James? I thought he'd be with you."

The tears finally fell from his eyes, she didn't even know they were there. Elsa simply collapsed into her sister's unhurt arm, weeping, the image of an unresponsive and broken James lying in her lap burned into her memory. Kristoff and Anna surrounded Elsa, getting down to her level on the floor and enveloping her in hugs and consolations.

The touching scene was ruined by sarcastic sounding clapping. They all snapped their heads up towards the sound. There, standing in the doorway was Julius surrounded by at least fifty warriors in armor with a crown insignia in the breast plate.

"What a touching scene. It's a shame I don't really care. As a matter of fact I'm glad that stupid Primordial is gone." He said.

Elsa, her vision turning red with rage, immediately shot up and started throwing everything she had at Julius. All the blasts were stopped short, a heated stone glowing in one of his hands. Then Anna stood up, preparing to throw everything she had at him. She was stopped as the warriors all aimed crossbows at the group.

"As much as I'd like to see your new powers in action, I'd rather not be emulated today." He said. "So, I think we've been putting this off for too long now, so here's what we're going to do.

"First, all of you are going to be escorted to your rooms, there you'll stay for the next week. After that, we'll have our two glorious weddings, and I'll be named King of Arendelle. And you'll be watched over constantly, to prevent you from trying anything that'll you'll regret. And I expect all of you to be compliant, or else we might just have one wedding. Either way, I'll be named King."

"You're a sick, horrible, disgusting, egocentric, condescending human being, and if I ever had the chance, I'd defenestrate you out of the tallest tower in the world!" Anna shouted at him.

Julius looked at her with spiteful surprise on his face. "Wow, Princess Anna, I never expected you to have a vocabulary much further than a naive level. Oh well, guards!"

Half of the guards moved in, forcing the group apart and literally dragging them all to their rooms. Julius walked with the group that was painfully dragging Elsa.

"By the way, Elsa. In case you get the idea that you or one of your friends can just kill me and be done with it, I've instructed my guards to kill both your sister and her simpleton fiancé if I don't check in with them at least five times a day. So I suggest you be very compliant, and make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch, because your sister's life is literally hanging in the balance."

Julius gave a nod to the guards, and they roughly threw Elsa onto the floor of her room. Then they slammed to door shut behind her. She could hear locks being placed on the door. And she knew there would be guards posted around her room, and probably all around the castle, effectively crushing any hope Elsa had for being rescued.

With all of her options gone, Elsa had to face the fact that she was going to be force to marry that monster. After everything he had done to her, to James, to Anna, she would still have to marry him. So she lay there, not even caring to move to her bed, and wept by herself, alone and depressed in her room once again. She wept for long after she ran out of tears, and she sadly lulled herself to sleep with her sorrow. She had lost.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so depressing, more so than what I've written before. But that's the way the story unravels, sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll post as soon as I write the next chapter. **

**RWTalent**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally finished this chapter. Took me a while, I've been distracted with school work for a while. But I got this chapter finished, so that's a plus. Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

Elsa was awoken the next day by a loud banging on the door. She picked herself off the floor and slowly shuffled over to her door. She caught a glance of herself in a reflection on a sheet of ice that she had made while she was asleep. Her hair was a mess, platinum blonde strands of hair sticking out at every angle. Her eyes were red and puffy. And the make-up she had on, which was minimal, was smeared and ran down her face tracing the path of the tears that had fallen earlier. She had never looked this bad in her life, a few days before she would've been horrified at just the idea of herself looking this bad, but she didn't care. She couldn't find a reason to fix herself up, so she didn't.

She opened the door, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. With the door opened, it revealed Gerda, Elsa's faithful and kindly old servant. She didn't look nearly as bad as Elsa, but she still looked devastated.

"Your Highness, Julius requests that you show in the throne room. And that you should look decent. I'm sorry, Queen Elsa." She said softly, her voice wavering slightly.

"It's alright, Gerda. It's not your fault." Elsa replied, turning to face the sheet of ice with her reflection.

She took a second to smooth down her hair, neatly retying her braid. She then took a tissue that Gerda offered her and wiped off her grimy face. Then she used her powers to smooth out her dress, turning the comfortable version of her ice dress into a look alike of her coronation dress.

"Alright, Gerda." She said finally, turning back to the kindly old woman. "Lead the way."

The faithful servant bowed and led the captive queen through her own castle to the throne room. As soon as she left her room, the guards stationed outside her room followed her, keeping close and with their weapons at the ready.

In the throne room, she was presented a sight that made her stomach churn. Julius sat on her throne, lazily sitting sideways with his legs over one of the arms disrespectfully. He was surrounded by guards all with crossbows and swords at the ready. In front of the throne was a long white table with tons of papers spread across the surface.

"Ah, Elsa, glad you could join us." Julius said with dark glee. "This here is all the paperwork that needs to be readied for the wedding. I expect you to do it all exactly to my specifications."

Julius waved his hand and one of the guards stepped towards her. He forced a small booklet of paper into her hands, then resumed his position at the feet of his ruler. Elsa opened and skimmed through it, every detail seemed to be designed to either spite her or promote Julius.

Elsa looked up at her captor. "You can't be serious. You can't expect me to do all this just for you."

"I can expect it of you, and I do expect it." He said, standing up. "I have to attend to the invitations and my crowning ceremony, so I'll leave you with some of these guards so that you will stay on track."

With that he swept past her and out of the room. A few guards followed him, but most of them stayed in the room, carefully watching Elsa.

"Your Majesty, if you wish I could stay and help you with this." Gerda offered.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said. "I really appreciate it."

The two women got to work on the wedding. The further they went, the more they realized just how horrible it was going to be for Elsa. But they stuck to Julius' requirements, knowing if they didn't that there would most likely be horrible consequences for Anna and Kristoff.

The wedding would be held in the church, the same one that she was crowned in. The decorations wouldn't be of Arendelle, they would show Julius' family crest; the golden crown. All the officials were ones that Julius had predetermined, and wouldn't oppose him. He had picked out a very revealing dress for Elsa, one that both women were disgusted with, but ordered anyways. There would be a guard along the wall at five foot intervals. And no one in Arendelle was allowed to be near the church, only Julius' supporter or people he had in his pocket.

But the worst part was the timing of the wedding. Anna and Kristoff's wedding, which would be a drastically underplayed one where no one was invited and could barely considered legitimate, was to go before Elsa's. There would be a twenty minute reception, and then Julius' grand one would take place. With Elsa's immediately after, Anna's would be almost completely overlooked. It seemed like Julius had planned to make Anna's the worst it could be, scale wise. And then immediately after Elsa and he were married, he would be crowned King, not king consort, right then and there, giving no time for intervention.

But Elsa went ahead with it. She knew if she didn't Anna wouldn't even get a wedding, because both her and Kristoff would be dead. She looked and searched as hard as she could for a way to thwart him, but nothing came up. There was no way for her to get away with it without everyone being killed.

"What a terrible wedding." Gerda said, frustrated that the closest thing she had to a daughter was being forced through this hardship.

"I'm not really one to trash talk weddings-" a voice came from up on the throne. Both Elsa and Gerda snapped their eyes up to the throne, to find Marhsual sitting properly on it. "But I must agree, that is one horrible double wedding."

"Oh my god, Marshaul!" Elsa cried, hope blooming in her heart.

The guards who had been watching Elsa all turned and fired their crossbows at Marshual. But she casually waved a hand and all the bolts stopped in mid air and morphed into doves that flew away. Then she snapped her fingers and the guards froze in place, a slight aura of pink and purple glowing around them.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "Are you here to stop this?"

"Oh, I am so sorry Elsa." She apologized, sincerity apparent in her voice and sorrowful expression. "I'm the Primordial of Marriage, by my nature I can't just stop a wedding, no matter how much I want to, it's contradictory to my nature."

"Oh," Elsa said, looking down, despair once again crashing over her like a wave.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Gerda asked, not wanting to see Elsa in such pain.

"No. But I have some advice." She responded, Elsa's head snapping up again, searching for any glimpse of a hope. "Things have been put into motion that no mortal can stop. Go through with the wedding. I promise you on my power, it will turn out better than you think."

"What?!" Elsa screamed as her hope was ripped away from her once again. "You come here just to tell me to go through with the worst day of my life?! Why even come? I'm being forced to do it anyways!"

"I'm sorry Elsa, if I told you people would notice something and ruin the plan. You must understand that you don't stand alone." She tried to reason with Elsa.

"Your husband gave me his boon, I can call on his help. What if I just call him down here and get him to kill Julius?" Elsa yelled, anger raging inside her.

"Well, nothing would happen."

"Nothing would happen?!" Elsa screamed, outraged.

"Yes, nothing." Marshual explained. "He's already helping you, you just don't know how."

"Ugh! You Primordials are useless. If you won't stop this wedding then you need to leave."

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, I just thought you might like some company and reassurance." Marshaul turned her face away and started disappearing in a cloud of roses. Before she was completely gone she managed to say, "He misses you by the way." Then she was totally gone. Luckily she left because Elsa was about to tell her where she could shove her reassurances.

The guards unfroze, looking around confused, having missed the entire conversation between the Queen and the Primordial. They reassumed position, seeing no threats and that they still had a job to do.

Elsa returned to the work given to her, still fuming, but trying to calm down. Gerda tried to stay out of Elsa's way, knowing Elsa's had a long fuse, but a raging temper. It took hours, but eventually they got all of the arrangements done, everything checked and rechecked, all up to Julius' standards. They didn't get much time to rest. Minutes after they finished with that work, the doors flew open and Julius came striding in.

"Ah, are you two finished?" he asked, full of pompous self confidence.

"Yes," Elsa grumbled. "all of it's done."

"Huh," he said, surprised they managed to get through all of that work. "Well, that was faster than I expected. No matter, now both of you go down to the royal seamstress to get your dress ready."

They weren't happy about it but they went none the less. The royal seamstress had her own personal space in the servants quarters. The room was pushed towards the back, a small crowded room where she both made clothes for the royal family and ran a small business out of.

The room was cramped with racks of different rolls of fabric, ranging from plain wool to the finest silks and satins. One wall was dedicated to store window mannequins showing off different dresses and suits. In the center of the room was a small raised wooden pedestal where the person getting clothes was supposed to stand to get measured. The back wall had a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other. It was covered with half finished armors and bandages, she had been a major supplier for the previous battle, as well as lengths of fabric and needles and a loom.

The royal seamstress was a small, plump, old woman who had been making clothes for the family since Elsa's father was still a young prince. She had short grey hair, and spindly fingers that nimbly danced over fabrics like a musician with an instrument. She had tired brown eyes and a warm, understanding smile. She had always been kind to Elsa, even though she created the gloves that had held her back for so long.

"Hello, Delores." Elsa greeted, with as little enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Good morning, Elsa deary." She greeted, shuffling over to Elsa, holding a sheet of paper and frowning at it. "Are you sure this is dress you're going to wear for the wedding? It's awfully...risqué."

"That's the dress I'm being forced to wear." Elsa grumbled. "So no, I don't want to wear it. But it's the one I'm going to."

"Such a shame, you're such a nice woman." Delores, lamented. "Let's get this started then."

Elsa stepped up on to the platform. Delores took a tape measure and started sizing her, Elsa having created most of her outfits she hadn't been able to adjust her measurements. Delores was both skillful in getting exact measurements of Elsa, but she was careful not to intrude on her private space.

After twenty minutes or so, Delores finished her measurements and allowed Elsa to step down from the platform. Then, not wanting to see Julius again, Elsa stayed with Delores the remainder of the day, watching her put the horrid dress together.

Five hours later, the dress was finished. It was mostly a short skirt that barely reached mid thigh. A thin layer of cloth leading up to a low cut breast cover. And the back was wide open, leading almost from the top of the dress to right about her waist. The dress was obviously meant for the enjoyment of sick men.

"At least you'll look attractive." Delores tried to comfort.

"I'll look like a slut." Elsa said bluntly, taking the dress. "But thanks for trying."

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I wish I could help you." Delores apologized.

"It's okay, there's nothing you can do."

And with her business with the seamstress finished, Elsa made her way back to her room. She threw the disgusting dress across the room in anger. She was still fuming from Marshual's visit. Not only that, but the Primordial had stirred up her feelings of loss with James.

Elsa plopped down on her bed, sorting through her emotions. Gerda calmly walked over to the dress, picked it up, smoothed it out, and hanged it up in the back of Elsa's closet. Then she sat down next to Elsa, patting her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Gerda." Elsa said, slightly muffled by the blankets.

"I don't either Elsa." Gerda said, knowing Elsa was too smart to comfort with meaningless promises of happy endings. "But I know you need to stay strong, not just for you or Anna, but for the whole kingdom."

"You're right. Thanks Gerda."

"No problem. I'll always be there for you, always have."

Gerda then left to finish the duties she had put off the help Elsa. Elsa was left alone in her room, only her thoughts to accompany her. For a while she ran through her memories, finding comfort only in the recent ones. She was so preoccupied with them she didn't notice the apparition sitting in a spare chair watching her until it spoke.

"Surprise!" it said.

Elsa was so shocked she fell off the bed with a yelp. Thankfully the guards didn't come in. Elsa peeked above her bed, to see the apparition still sitting there. And she recognized it. In the chair across the room from her sat a see through, gaseous version of James. He looked much better, his legs back to the right position, and the bruises across his body fading. The only difference was his hair, instead of being the typical bleach white, it had turned into a chocolate brown. But he gave her the same warm smile he always did.

"James?" Elsa said tentatively, not believing what she saw before her. "Is that really you?"

"Hey, snowflake." He replied warmly "It's really me... sort of. I'm kind of making a... long distance call if you will."

"Are you okay? Where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm not really sure where I am, but I know I'm mostly healed. But I can't stay long, I'm running out of time. I just came to say, stay strong, I'm coming, don't do anything crazy."

"What do you mean something crazy?" Elsa asked.

"I mean, don't try to fix this by yourself. Marshual told me what you threatened to do."

"She said it was pointless, nothing would happen."

"Haha, well maybe she was exaggerating. Ishnaugh is a little trigger happy, especially since he's going through his 'post-battle jitters'. Trust me Elsa, what seems like a long time ago I made you a promise I would make sure this ended well. And I'm not going to let you down, not now, not ever." He said sincerely, firstly with humor then with serious determination.

"Alright James." Elsa submitted. "I trust you."

"Thanks, Elsa. I have to go now, the crystal I'm using to contact you is overheating. But don't worry, I won't be long now."

"Wait, you're leaving?!"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stay. I love you." And with that, the image of James faded out, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

**And there you have it. Oh the foreshadow and building tension of plans developing. (I hope at least half of your question was answered Silforever). So yeah, enjoy your night while I get to work on the next chapter. **

**RWTalent**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Friday everybody! As a gift for all of you I put all my efforts for finishing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Review, favorite, follow!**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

After a horrible night's sleep full of nightmares and loneliness. In the morning she was woken once again by a knocking on her door. She got out of bed, and started shuffling over to her door, expecting Gerda again.

To her horror, the door swung open before she could get to it, revealing Julius in fancy silk robes. He had a sadistic smile on his face, and he was holding a bottle of ice wine in his hand. He walked in casually, closing the door behind him.

"I know it's not traditional, but I don't have anything to do today, and I don't have any official things planned for you today. So I think it's high time we got to know each other as future wife and husband." He said darkly.

"Wait, you're don't seriously think-" Elsa started to object.

"I don't think anything Elsa. You don't have a choice, like it or not, I really don't care." He interrupted, stepping closer to her.

Elsa took a step back, he kept advancing. She didn't know what to do, she didn't think she could live with herself if what he was trying to do. But she couldn't find a way out of this though, there were at least two guards right outside her door and Julius probably had a heating stone on him. She was effectively powerless.

He put the bottle down on her desk and kept getting closer. Her back pressed against the wall, she tried to make herself as small as possible, getting as far back as she could. But he pressed closer, putting a hand on either side of her head and leaning in. She could smell the faint scent of wine and alcohol on his breath.

He leaned in for a kiss, his lips just seconds away from hers. But he was stopped by the room shaking and a huge band being heard from outside of the door. Julius' whole body flinched at the noise, while Elsa was supported by the wall.

Julius whipped around as the guards burst into the room. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded from the guards.

"We don't know sir," one of the guards said in a gruff voice, they had helmets on pulled low over their faces.

"Must I do everything myself?!" Julius shouted, greatly enraged. The two guards looked at each other, seeming to be confused, not sure what to say. "Idiots. Give me a sword, I'll solve this myself."

One of the guards drew his sword and handed it over to Julius. Who then proceeded to storm out of the room and down the hall. The guards followed after and closed the door behind them. Elsa taking control of the situation, quickly grabbed a semi-knife-looking letter opener and hid it behind her back, waiting for Julius' return. She knew that killing him would be like signing a death warrant for her and her family, but there was no way she was going to let Julius had her way with her.

She waited and waited for Julius to return. And after an hour, he did. He returned with a smile much different than the first. This one was full of actual happiness. Strangely enough, laugh-lines showed up around the edge of his mouth and eyes. He practically skipped in, closing the door behind him.

"Well, good morning Elsa." he greeted with a large grin and a happy little wave.

Instead of waiting for him to make the first move again, Elsa lunged across the room whipping the knife from behind her back and jabbing it towards his throat. Faster than she had ever seen him move before, he both quickstepped to the side and caught the wrist she attacked with, stopping the blade a ways away from his neck.

"Whoa, hold on there blue eyes." He said, quickly yet gently snatched the knife from her hand and gave her a small push away, forcing her to take a step or two back. "Let's not do anything we'll regret later."

She looked at him with wide eyes, he even sounded happier, like he was at least ten years younger. She didn't know what to think, she was both terrified that he had disarmed her so quickly yet she found it hard to be very scared of him, with his newfound jovialness.

"So, what were we doing before?" He asked, seeming to genuinely have forgotten.

From the other side of the door, one of the guards muffled voice could be heard through the wood. "You were going to get to know her more intimately."

Julius then blushed, like the idea sounded scandalous to him now. "Well, that's embarrassing. I think we should uhm... save that for later." He cleared his throat. She looked at him curiously, he sounded like a nervous youth talking to his first girlfriend. "Anyways, do you know what I did with those papers you were working on?"

Elsa just shook her head, her voice not working in her confusion. Julius frowned at that, like it was a small problem he hadn't figure the answer out of. "Well, that's inconvenient." His eyes then glanced over to where he had left the bottle of wine. "Oooh look, wine!"

He glided over and picked it up, checking the date and vintage. He nodded his head in satisfaction while Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "I think I'll just take this and get out of your hair."

With a quick little bow, he glided out of the room. She just stood there, trying to understand Julius' quick attitude change. Eventually, she gave up and just went over to her bookshelf and pulled out her favorite book.

She curled up on her bed, her legs pulled up close to her chest. She got about two chapters into it before there was another knock on the door. She looked up from her book at her door. She considered not opening it, having had enough weirdness and stress for the day.

Julius' voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Elsa, may I come in?"

He's actually asking politely? Elsa thought to herself. She quickly buried her confusion with a thick layer of anger and spitefulness. "Saying no has never stopped you before." She snapped at him.

"Well, I'm just trying to be considerate." He responded.

"What do you want?"

"Just a few wedding details I want to go over." He said. "Please, it'll just take a few minutes."

Elsa let out an angry breath. "Fine. Whatever."

He opened the door, and came in with a stack of papers in his arms, gently closing the door behind him. He placed the papers on the bed in front of her and neatly spread them out so they could be easily read. "Alright, I think there should be a few things changed about the plans."

"Like what? A reduction of self centered-ness?" She quipped at him.

"Actually, yes." He said, which surprised her, but she didn't let it show. "First and foremost, I think we should switch up the times. Anna and Kristoff's wedding should go after ours."

Elsa was speechless, this was the single greatest act of kindness he had ever done. She just sat there staring at him. Her mouth dropped open slightly.

"It's not polite to stare, Elsa." Julius snapped at her. "Also, there are a few other details. Like; the decorations, your dress, and the guest lists. I had the guards rearrange the decorations to be more Arendellian and invited all the towns people, and I think you should make your own dress, Delores is too busy making your sister her dress. Also, I think we should have them sooner as opposed to later, so that we can avoid those jerkish 'friends' of mine."

"That's...a lot of changes really fast." Elsa said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I got it all handled," He said, then he pulled a quill and ink pot out and set it next to the papers, "I just need your signature to authorize the changes."

It took her a second but she took the quill and wrote her name on the last sheet of paper. "Thanks, Elsa, much appreciated." Julius said, and gathered up the paper before moving to the door. He stopped and glanced back, "Oh, I forgot to mention, Anna wants to see you if you've got the time."

"You mean I can leave?" Elsa asked incredulously.

Julius looked surprised, like the idea that he had made it clear that she couldn't leave had never occurred to him. "Why would you..." then he seemed to remember something and cleared his throat, straightening his back and putting on a serious face. "I mean, uhm, you can see her if you want, just this time though. Yeah, I'm in charge." Then he whipped around and dashed out the door and down the hallway.

This just gets weirder and weirder. Elsa thought. She got off her bed and peaked out of her door. There were still two guards standing outside her door at attention. But they didn't make any move to push her back into her room. She casually strolled out of her room, carefully watching the guards. But they still didn't move to stop her, so she walked quickly through the halls to her sister's room which also had guards watching it.

Elsa knocked lightly on the door, and it immediately swung open to reveal her strawberry-haired sister who crushed her in a warm embrace. "Oh my god, Elsa. Are you okay? Did that jerk do anything to you?"

"Anna," Elsa chocked out. "I. Can't. Breath."

Anna released her sister, and pulled her by the arm into her room. The room was painted all pink, a result of not repainting it since she had moved in to it when Elsa and Anna stopped sleeping in the same room. Her floor was covered in discarded clothes and papers and other such items that could end up on the floor if the room's inhabitant is particularly messy.

"Really, Anna." Elsa chastised. "Your room is a total mess."

"Don't change the subject, Elsa." Anna said sternly. "Did he do something to you? Because if he did I swear-"

"Anna, he didn't do anything to me." Elsa interrupted. "He tried but, that big bang distracted him. And when he came back he was like a totally different person."

"I know right?" Anna said. "He came to talk to me and was actually...moderately pleasant. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. But both Marshual and James contacted me lately. They both told me to just let things happen, and pretty much told me that Ishnaugh was helping me somehow. Do you think maybe the Primordials got involved in this?"

"Wait, wait, wait. James isn't dead?" Anna asked.

"No, he was hurt really badly, and was taken to a Primordial healer." Elsa explained. "Sorry, I didn't really explain that did I?"

"Well no, but do you think that they used some kind of magic to change Julius' personality? I don't really think James is the kind of person who would permanently change someone like that." Anna responded.

Elsa thought about it for a second, the answer was no. In a fight, James didn't hold back much, he fought like there was no tomorrow. But he was the kind of person who would regret it, and didn't want to hurt anyone. And there was absolutely no possible way that he would change a person like that; totally rearrange someone's head, even if it was someone like Julius who Elsa knew he hated.

"No." She finally admitted. "He wouldn't do anything like that. Even though he might really want to."

After a moment, Anna asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. But I trust James, I think he knows what he's doing."

"Alright, we wait for James to make the first move?"

"That's what I was thinking, after that all we can do is improvise."

"Well, that's better than where I thought we were." Anna said, visibly relaxing. "So in the meantime, I think we should get ready."

"Ready for what?"

A huge grin grew across her face and a gleam blossomed in her eyes. "Uh, I'm getting married, duh!"

Elsa couldn't help but grin with her sister. Leave it up to Anna to brighten up a horrible situation. For the rest of the day, the two sisters spent their time together talking and laughing. They gleefully talked about Anna and Kristoff's life together after this nightmare. They were careful to avoid talking about Elsa's wedding, nor about James, or anything that would darken their good time. For the whole day, they were very close to happiness, almost forgetting what held them here unhappily.

As the sun went down they were still talking, both just finding solace from each other's conversation. Anna used her powers to light a few candles around the room and a small floating fire to keep them cozy.

But an hour or so later there was a polite knock on the door. Anna opened the door, revealing a guard whose face was hidden behind his helmet. "I apologize, your majesties, but I believe it's been long enough. It's about time for your to return to your room Queen Elsa."

Over the guards shoulder, the two royals could see a group of guards holding crossbows, a grim reality check of what was happening to them. Elsa gave her sister one last hug before turning back to the guard who side stepped to allow Elsa a path to walk.

"Oh wait!" Anna said. She ran over to her dresser, and pulled something out of the top drawer. She came over and handed it over to Elsa. As Elsa observed it, she recognized it. In her palm was the small crystal-like sphere with a star still burning bright in it. It was the necklace James had made for her, and it looked like the small chain had been snapped neatly in the middle. "I found this on the floor in the hallway outside of your room."

"Oh wow, thanks Anna." Elsa said, not caring if the guards were waiting for her, she hugged her sister tightly. "I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna replied into her sister's shoulder.

The two sisters separated with smiles. The guard politely ushered Elsa out of the room and down through the halls back to her room. Once back inside, Elsa examined the chain on her necklace. It took her a second but she managed to make an extra link to repair it. She morphed her outfit into a night dress and slipped the chain over her head. The star was a gentle warmth against her cold skin.

She laid in bed, unsure of what was happening. She knew somewhere out there, there were mostly likely a bunch of angry Primordials plotting and scheming. And it was possible that James was among them, making plans to save her. But she held the star necklace close and took comfort in the constant and kindly warmth radiating from it. And that night, Elsa didn't have any nightmares, she had a deep peaceful sleep only with dreams of James.

* * *

**Huh, what happened to Julius? I guess you'll have to find out in later chapters. Sorry for the wait, and the wait you're about to endure, I'm not much of a fast writer. Oh well, you guys (and of course girls) are awesome. Have a nice weekend!**

**RWTalent**


	22. Chapter 22

**And here's the next chapter, seriously hope you enjoy it. Review, follow, and favorite.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

Elsa was woken up by a soft knock on her door. She sighed inwardly, having been woken up in the middle of quite a pleasant dream. She grumbled to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and across the room to her door, morphing her nightdress into her regular dress.

She opened the door to a guard standing at attention. With a nod of his head he greeted her, "Good morning, Queen Elsa."

"And to you." Elsa responded out of her habit of being polite.

"Since tomorrow is your wedding day, I suggest you make any last minute preparations."

"Wait, it's tomorrow?" Elsa asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I believe it was in the changes you authorized."

"Oh, uhm. Of course." Elsa said. Truthfully, she didn't really pay attention to the details of the changes. She was too distracted by the fact that there were changes, and that Julius was the one that made the changes.

"In that case, have a nice day, Queen Elsa." He said. Then he bowed deep at the waist, turned and marched away down the hallway.

Elsa sighed and closed the door. She walked to the middle of the room to get started on her wedding dress. She may not like the idea of getting married, but since she was she was going to look good anyways.

She created a snowman in the middle of the room. Unlike the regular snowmen that Anna and Elsa occasionally make, this one was very similar to Elsa's body shape. That way she could use it to make a dress that would fit her.

She spent the day working on her dress. One of the few things Elsa took pride in was clothes making. And she was justified in her pride, and everyone knew it. With her powers she could make the finest makeshift fabrics. She could make the most intricate and beautiful designs with just her mind and will. And there were no seams or imperfections, she could make it perfectly smooth and adjust the size to be the perfect fit. So it's not a surprise Elsa's wedding dress, which is typically one of the prettiest dresses a women every wears, was decidedly beautiful.

It was a long dress, reaching down to just barely above the floor so that she wouldn't trip on it. The neckline reached just below her collarbone. On the bodice, there were intricate and symmetrical flower designs that went from the top of her chest to approximately her belly button. It had a hard ice belt, just for appearance, that would lay on her waist. And it had a long cape like her normal dress, except you couldn't see through it. Below the belt were little snowflake designs that were just dark enough to see. And as per usual for wedding dresses, with a little 'Elsa' tweak, it was entirely made of white ice fabric, so you couldn't see through it, and it flowed and sparkled in direct lighting.

Elsa took a step back and looked at the dress, appreciating the amazing work of ice dress before her that took up the majority of her day. She tried it on, and made a few adjustments so that it fit snugly on her body. She looked at herself in the mirror, twirling around and making sure that she looked good and that nothing inappropriate could be seen.

She was interrupted by another knock on her door. I swear, more people have knocked on my door in the last few days than Anna did in three years. Elsa grumbled in her head as she walked over to the door. She opened it, prepared to conquer her polite habit and finally be rude to whichever guard keeps pestering her. She threw it open, about to say something, but held her tongue just in time to stop herself from insulting her soon to be brother-in-law. Although, to her credit, the guard that kept knocking on her door was standing behind Kristoff with a smirk on his face, like he had been expecting Elsa to snap at him and had gotten out of the way.

"Elsa I-" Kristoff started but cut himself off as he saw her. He looked her up and down, awe written across his face. "Uhm, uh, wow. You look...really good."

"Thanks Kristoff," Elsa said, blushing slightly. Not because she was interested in him in the slightest, but because when dealing with most men she met they gave her fake compliments to curry her favor. But with Kristoff, she knew that he genuinely thought that she looked good, without ulterior motives pushing him. "What is it that you need?"

Kristoff glanced back at the guard. "I'd just like to talk to you for a minute." He said, before quickly adding, "About the weddings."

The guard nodded at the two, telling them that it was alright. But Elsa probably wouldn't care even if the guard told her that it wasn't, for some reason she felt pretty rebellious that night. "Of course, Kristoff. Come right in." She said, turning sideways to let him in.

Once Kristoff came in she quickly shut the door on the guard's face. Take that, she thought smugly. Elsa walked across the room and took a seat in her desk chair. Kristoff however, stood nervously in the middle of the room fidgeting with his hands. Thankfully Elsa had neatly folded her clothes and undergarments and placed them where they couldn't be seen, out of habit of course, because the level of nervousness in Kristoff would be out the roof.

"Well Kristoff," Elsa prompted. "I thought we had gotten past the 'nervous of me' phase."

"Well the thing is, I don't really have anyone to talk to about this. But it's a little weird to talk about it with you." He explained, looking down at his feet.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Kristoff."

"Well, the thing is," He said, stealing a glance up at Elsa. "I don't think Anna should marry me." He then flinched, fearing the wrath of the Older Sister.

In truth, Elsa did feel a wave of anger rise up, because no one leaves her sister just before her wedding day. But she quickly crushed it and took control of her emotions. She had been building a strong brother-sister relationship with Kristoff, and she knew that Kristoff would never do anything to hurt Anna, he loved her too much. So it wasn't that he didn't love her, it had to be something else.

Elsa took a deep breath before saying, "Would you like to explain why you think this?"

"I just... I don't think I deserve her." He said, head bowed in shame. "Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything and she knows it. I just don't think I'm good enough for her."

"Because you're an ice harvester?" Elsa asked. She had been expecting having this talk for some time, ever since he had asked Anna to marry him.

"It's not just that." He said. "I've tried learning how to be 'proper'. But after a year of private lessons, I'm still not remotely close to being able to fake being proper. I'm not prince material. You and Anna are royalty, and I'm almost lower than a peasant."

Elsa stood up and walked over to Kristoff, putting a hand on his arm reassuringly. "You know Anna doesn't care about any of that. She loves you. Regardless of whether or not you know which fork to use for each course."

"I know Anna doesn't care." He continued. "But everyone else does. And I don't want to embarrass her, or you for that matter, in front of all the important people that always come to the castle. No one will ever take either of you seriously when I'm around."

Elsa had to think about this for a minute. She had based her entire argument off of making sure he knew Anna loved him. But she hadn't expected him to point out what others would think about him. And she knew they would, after two years of dealing with snooty royals who disrespected everyone she knew exactly what they would think about him.

But Elsa wasn't going to give up. She had grown to love Kristoff like he had always been her brother. And she wasn't going to let Kristoff back out of this wedding, especially if it was for Anna. "You're right. They'll think you're an uneducated peasant who doesn't deserve to be living in this castle or even to be heard."

Kristoff looked up Elsa, a curious expression on his face. He had come to Elsa for reassurance, not for this.

"However," Elsa continued before Kristoff could interrupt her. "I don't think she'll care. She doesn't care what people like that think of her. And in my opinion, keep in mind this is coming from both her sister and as the Queen of Arendelle, anyone who can't see the value in you, or who can't see how great you are, I don't really care for their opinions either."

Kristoff smiled at her. He had made the right choice coming to Elsa with this. "You really think that?"

"It doesn't matter. Anna loves you, and you love her. That's all that matters."

"Thanks, Elsa. You really are the best sister out there." He said. He pulled her into a warm hug, which she happily returned.

"Alright, I better head back to my room now." He said, pulling away and looking at the sky which had turned dark after the sun set. "And you should go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Kristoff then left her room, having his marriage reassured in his head and heart. Happily awaiting tomorrow's ceremony. She closed the door behind him as he walked confidently back to his room, with a smile on both of their faces.

Elsa took off her newly made wedding dress and hung it back on the snow mannequin, putting on her ice dress again. She changed it back into a night dress, and sat under her covers looking at the dress. She was unsure of what was to come, Julius had forced her into a wedding, threatening her family and almost killing James in the process. Then, in the middle of making her miserable just for fun, his personality totally switched around, becoming pleasant and moderately kinder. But she was still being forced to marry. And she knew that somewhere James was looking out for her, manipulating things and making moves, using the intelligence that she knew he had, to make things turn out the way he thought fit.

She nodded to herself as she looked at her wedding dress. She still trusted James. She believed he would make the right decisions, for all of them. And she hoped that he would make his big move soon, before the marriage takes legal hold of her. She called a small breeze of winter air through her room and extinguished the candles in her room, bathing the room in darkness. And she tossed, turned, and roll around in her bed until she finally fell asleep, still holding her necklace close to her.

* * *

**So yeah, next chapter. Woo hoo. Man, I'm tired. Oh well, exhaustion's no excuse for not writing. Have a nice day!**

**RWTalent**


	23. Chapter 23

**And now, I give to you my loyal readers, after such a long wait, I present to you; the wedding of Elsa and Julius. Here it is! I hope you like it. Tell me if you do by following, and reviewing, and making this one of your favorites. Enjoy the chapter.**

**RWTalent.**

* * *

**Elsa:**

Elsa was woken up by the ringing of wedding bells. They were just the right pitch to get on Elsa's nerves, she wondered if Julius had made it like that. But she remembered that before her coronation ceremony, they had rung the same bells. The worst part was that they would ring the bells right up until the beginning of the ceremony.

Elsa dragged herself out of bed and shuffled over to her newly made dress. She took the time to put it on and smooth it out to make sure it looked just like it should. She was checking herself out in the mirror when a knock on the door sounded (would people just leave me alone?!). Gerda's voice could be heard through the door. "Queen Elsa, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, you can come in Gerda." Elsa called back.

Gerda came into the room and looked Elsa's dress up and down. "Wow, Elsa... you're beautiful."

Elsa blushed, not being one for compliments. "Thank you. I hope Anna likes her dress. Julius said Delores was making her dress."

"Oh yes, Delores made a fine dress for your sister. And a suit for Mr. Kristoff so he wouldn't have to get married in his furs. But she'll be wearing a spare dress for your wedding, since she's your maid of honor."

"Of course." Elsa said.

She smoothed out her dress once again. Where is James? Why hasn't anything happened? Shouldn't I have been able to tell something has changed? When's he going to make his move? She thought to herself furiously. She was getting angry again, James should really do something before the wedding concludes, weddings were sacred to every kingdom around the world and if it was allowed to finish it would be final.

Elsa was pulled away from her thoughts by Gerda. "Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

"No," Elsa sighed. "I don't want to do this. I know James will do something, and if I don't play along it might get messed up. But I'm getting tired of waiting."

"I know you don't want to do this." Gerda said. "But if you trust James you've got to go ahead with this. I know I do."

"I do." Elsa replied. Then frowned in thought. "Gerda, have you noticed Julius is acting weird?"

"Weird how?"

"He seems, different." Elsa explained. "He changed the wedding plans and isn't quite so... evil."

"He hasn't really talked to me much." She said. "Mostly just left me to myself."

Interesting. Elsa thought to herself. "If you would allow me, I'd like to fix your hair up." Gerda said.

Elsa nodded with a smile and sat at her desk chair, turning so she could continue facing her mirror. Gerda calmly brushed Elsa's hair out while Elsa calmly put on her usual makeup. She braided her hair and put it up in the back, much like she had it during her coronation. That's fitting, back to being stuck again. Elsa thought to herself.

As grumpy as she felt, she did have to admit that she looked really good. The dress accented her skin tone and made her blue eyes shine. She looked perfect. She just thought it was a shame that this would all be wasted on that scumbag Julius. She stood up and gave one last twirl, admiring the way the dress swished and swirled around her.

"I think you're ready." Gerda said, stepping back and looking over the woman she had raised since her parents had died five years ago. "You look perfect."

"Thanks Gerda." Elsa said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again she had placed her tranquil queenly mask on. "Let's get this over with."

The two women walked out of the room. The guards around her door escorted her through and out of the castle. They entered the carriage and rode towards the castle. On the way, Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was getting nervous, if there was ever a time for James to rescue her, in the carriage would be best. But he never came. The worst interruption of the carriage ride was a slight bump in the road.

They arrived at the church unmolested. Gerda looked at Elsa sadly while Elsa took a deep breath and readied herself to face the public. She created a simple veil of ice on her as she waited. One of the driving guards opened the door for her and stepped to the side to let her out. Gerda went out first, and Elsa glided after her into a roaring applause.

A red carpet ran from the carriage to the church's front doors. Ropes had been set up on either side of the rug, the ropes held back huge crowds of Arendelle's people who had gathered on either side. They were anxiously craning their necks to get a good look at their beloved queen. People cheered and called out to her, complimenting her and a few desperate men asking her to marry them even though there was no chance of that happening whatsoever.

Elsa calmly walked down the carpet, past the thunderous roar of the crowds, and into the church. The entry hall of the church wasn't much. It was small but with a high ceiling. There were wooden benches pushed against the far wall. Multiple pictures of great kings and queens, reaching back all the way to when Arendelle was just a newborn kingdom. The large double oak doors that led into the chapel were closed, which allowed time for Elsa to recollect herself. She still had trouble with huge crowds like that.

Elsa stopped and breathed for a moment. James, it's now or never, please help me. Gerda handed Elsa a bouquet of flowers, a mix of blue and white. "Are you ready Elsa?" Gerda asked.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Where is he?"

"Elsa, you've trusted him so far. You can either go in there and trust he knows what he's doing, or you can try to run in which case Julius' guards will stop you or worse, hurt Anna."

"You're right. Of course you're right." Elsa said. "I just can't stand the idea of being close to that jerk."

"Have faith," Gerda reassured. Then she gestured to Elsa's faithful old butler Kai to come over.

"Kai," Gerda said to him. "Are you ready to lead her down the aisle?"

"Of course," he replied. "I've been waiting for this since you came of age."

Kai then offered her his arm. She placed her hand lightly on his arm and they made their way into the church. As soon as the doors swung open, the organs and pianos started playing the typical wedding song and the choir up above the center stage started singing. And everyone in the church stood up and bowed.

The rows of pews were crowded with people who lived and worked in Arendelle, not the high ranking allies of Julius. On the walls hung banners that bore the symbol of Arendelle, the crocus, some bore a blue snowflake on a purple background, and some were just solid green or purple, very Arendellian. However, under each one of the many banners stood a guard in full armor equipped with either a sword or a spear.

On the stage at the far end of the church stood Julius, Anna, and Kristoff. Kristoff was in a black suit with a red belt and red highlights, his blonde hair looked wetted down and in control as opposed to his usual messy hair style. Anna looked exactly like she did two years ago during Elsa's coronation, Delores must have run out of time to sew her a new dress to be Elsa's Maid of Honor.

In the center of the stage was Julius and the priest who would perform the wedding ceremony. He was the same bishop who had crowned Elsa and unwillingly crowned Julius, and he looked like he was living his own personal hell. Julius however, was smiling like he was a child in a candy store. He was wearing a plain black suit with a blue sash around his waist. His brown hair, with a handful of grey thrown in, was neatly made. He had even shaved off his beard. His face was angular and harsh, but something about the smile made it seem less so.

Elsa swept her eyes over the crowds, trying to find someone or something that would show Elsa what James was planning. She couldn't find anything. Not a single thing or person out of place that would give away James' plan. Kai let her arm go as she took her spot on the stage in front of Julius.

The bishop nodded and the music and singing stopped, the crowds sat back down in their seats. Once the church was dead silent, he began the ceremony. Elsa had never truly seen an Arendelle wedding. She had heard that they were quite touching. It was unfortunate that she couldn't pay much attention to it. In her head, she was screaming and shouting, desperately begging James in her head to do something to stop this.

Elsa was shaking slightly, not enough to notice by anyone, but she was shaking none the less. As the ceremony went on she could feel herself tensing up, her fight-or-flight reflexes screaming at her to run away, or freeze the bastard in front of her into a man sized popsicle.

In her building panic, her eyes darted back to the crowds, searching for something, anything to comfort her. And she found something. Sitting in the pews, slouched over to hide his height, newly brown hair still expertly messed up, was James. He was looking forward, towards Elsa and the stage, but there was something wrong about him.

His normally bright and intelligent eyes was dull and glazed over, not focusing on anything, as if his mind wasn't in the right place. His face was too relaxed, his usually very expressive face gave no sign of emotion or feeling. And he wasn't moving his body near enough to normally. Everyone else in the church couldn't help but fidget, disconcerted by the idea of their queen being forced to marry someone she obviously hated. But James barely moved at all, the only movement that could be seen was a very slow rise and fall of his chest that told her that he was still alive.

Elsa was shocked. James was literally sitting less than fifty yards away. And yet he wasn't doing anything to help her. He barely even seemed to recognize what was in front of him, or where he was. She stood stone still, holding her breath, anxiously awaiting something grand to happen.

She was interrupted by a light touch on her shoulder by the bishop. "Your Highness?" He said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you take Julius Xavier to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, the last part of the wedding ceremony.

She looked at Anna who stood next to her, she had a sad look on her face as she watched her older sister's future be destroyed. The she looked at Julius, who had her face fixed with the same gleeful smile on his face. Then she looked out over the crowd toward James. He still refused to move. He gave no sign what to do. It was as if he was totally indifferent to what was about to happen to her. Her heart shattered in her heart as she saw her newest love sit there and do nothing as she was forced to marry a monster.

She looked down at the floor, thankfully her veil hid the small tear that ran down her face. "I do." She finally said, heartbreak clear in her heart.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The bishop declared, "You may now kiss the bride." And he stepped back.

Julius lifted the veil from her head, revealing her face. She fixed him with the worst glare she had ever mustered, throwing as much hate and anger into it as she could. But none the less he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her uncooperative lips. She wouldn't participate in this, she didn't even close her eyes.

The crowd obligatorily stood and clapped for the new couple. James stood in the back, head slightly down to keep unseen, but he didn't clap. Julius led Elsa back down the aisle, and out of the church.

The crowd outside the church was a mixture of cheering citizens and people screaming their dislike at Julius. Julius, however, didn't seem effected. He just kept walking with a smug smile on his face, not looking at any of his new subjects.

A guard opened the carriage door, which had waited there the entire time, and she stepped up into it. Then Julius followed after her. She sat on the opposite side of him. Staring angrily out of the window, refusing to either look or talk to him. But he didn't seem to mind. He leaned back in his seat, a sly smile on his face as he looked out a window.

As they were heading back to the castle ballroom for the reception, Elsa could hear him say under his breath, "Phase two, finished. On to phase three."

* * *

***sad song playing in the background*. Yup, the wedding went off without a hitch. And it seems something has happened to James. What happened? No one knows...except for me Mwahahaha. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for me to finish James' plan. After that one more conflict and a final ending. Can't wait.**

**RWTalent**


	24. Chapter 24

**And now the reception for Elsa's wedding. It's time for crap to go down, #Foreshadowing. Let's get this done, don't even care it's 11:15 on a school night.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

Elsa's life was falling apart right in front of her. She had just married the worst man she had ever met, even worse than Hans, her sister and soon to be brother in law would forever be in danger of being harmed by her new husband, and the man she actually loved had just watched her life be taken away and had been apathetic. Or possibly even worse, something had happened to James and he had just watched the wedding unwillingly.

She managed not to show Julius how she felt. She concealed her feelings and opinions expertly, having practice from dealing with annoying foreign royals, and even longer from her years of isolation.

The carriage rolled across the bridge to the castle and stopped in front of the castle's giant wooden doors. As soon as the guard opened the door, she dashed out, not wanting to spend another second in that carriage with Julius.

She swiftly moved from the entryway to the ballroom. There, many circular tables had been set up and spread across the large floor, all lavished with white tablecloths and fully equipped with full place settings. There was a large square of open space in the center of the room to be a dance floor. On the slightly raised platform on the far end of the room, where her throne usually sat, was a long wooden table set up with numerous plates and silverware settings sat.

Elsa quickly wiped away the moisture in her eyes. She walked around the table and sat in the center, in one of large wooden throne-like chairs meant for the new husband and bride. She took the time before anyone arrived to make sure she had her turmoil of emotions under control. She took a few deep breaths and steel her nerves for the horrible reception that was about to drop on her.

The doors opened up, allowing Julius and his entourage to walk into the ball room. Julius assumed his seat to the left of Elsa in an equally large throne-like chair at the main table. The guards that had walked with him lined the room, two of them standing beside the ends of the head table.

People started flowing in, filling the seats of the tables up with people anxious to get the reception started. Anna sat next to Elsa on her right side, and beside Anna sat Kristoff. On the other side of Julius sat all of the council members of Arendelle. Elsa's heart almost stopped as she saw James file in with everyone else, settling in a seat across the room with the same relaxed expression.

Julius stood up to address the guests. "Attention! Attention! I'd like to thank all of you for attending my wedding. We'll have a short reception and then we'll all move into Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman's wedding."

The doors opened once more and a band filed in, moving to the side of the room and setting up their instruments. "Ah, and here's the band. So with that I'd like to begin the dan-"

Julius was interrupted. And it was James who interrupted. "YOU!" he shouted. He angrily stood up, sending his chair flying back across the room. His face was twisted with a snarl of pure rage. His green eyes filled with absolute hate. "How DARE you?! How dare you do this to me?!"

Julius sighed, his earlier glee long gone. He shook his head slightly and had a moderately upset look on his face. "Well then, I wasn't expecting you to come back quite so fast. That's inconvenient."

"You had no right! No right and no authority to do this to ME!" James screamed at Julius, shaking with fury, taking a slight step forward. The guards around the room drawing their swords and taking on wary defensive stances.

"Oh, well." Julius said, a little humor sliding into his voice as an ever so small smile crept onto his face. "Then you'll be very unhappy to hear that I'm not quite done just yet."

"What?!" James questioned.

"Well... I've still got a few little tricks up my sleeve. For instance," Julius said. Then he gestured one hand at himself and one hand at James.

Elsa found it hard to believe what happened next. It looked like the image of both Julius and James both rippled. Like how water rippled when a large stone was thrown in. Their skin and clothes changing to a dull grey color that showed no details. And their size and shape flowed around and changed.

Then all of a sudden the morphing ceased. Their size and shape stopped moving around. Their skin and clothes faded back into color and definitiveness, stable as they were before. And both men had swapped places. Instead of Julius standing next to her, James towered next to her with a huge smile on his face. And across the room Julius stood, or really wobbled, sickened by having magic worked on him without his consent.

"What did you do?" Julius demanded, now staring at James even angrier than before. And with his actual face now. "What witchery did you do to me?"

"Well, let's see." James said. "I blew up a relatively insignificant room to lure you closer. I wrapped your mind in a sleeping spell, to keep you sedated. And I made it look like I was you, and you were me, unfortunately that's just how that kind of magic works. And by the way, if anything I'm a wizard performing magic not witchery."

"You can't do this to me!" Julius shouted, ignoring James' differentiation between magic and witchery. "I won't let you."

"Well, I kind of already did most of it." James said. "But I don't recommend trying to do anything. If you leave now, you'll avoid a lot of pain and punishment. Turn away now, please."

"You don't scare me, Primordial." Then Julius laughed harshly, spreading his arms in a gesture towards all the guards who had made their way through the people and gathered around their leader, all of them except the two standing at the ends of the head table, who remained standing without even drawing their swords. "Do you even realize who these men are? What they've done."

James narrowed his eyes, anger starting to boil up in his face. "I know who and what they are. They're a hit squad. They kill Primordials."

"That's right," Julius laughed. "I formed this group years ago specifically to hunt down your kind. And now, they're going to kill you and take back what's rightfully mine."

Julius threw his arms forward, signaling to his men. The guards around him charged forward towards James. And they almost got to the head table. But the two guards at the ends of the tables finally moved. They drew swords and positioned themselves in front of James.

The foolhardy guards thought they would plow right through two measly men. But the two men protecting James moved faster than the eyes could track. Before the attacker even realized, they were defeated, lying on the ground suffering from debilitating wounds.

"What are you doing you traitors?!" Julius demanded of the two guards.

"Protecting our own." The guard on the left said, and removed his helmet. Golden hair fell out and revealed bright yellow eyes. "Ishnaugh, Primordial of War, at your displeasure Julius. And this here is Brutus." Ishnaugh gestured at the other guard who hadn't removed his helmet. "He's a Primordial, and he's not happy with you."

"Elsa!" Julius called, turning towards her. "I was rightfully named king of Arendelle. And you must hear my demands. Tell these men to lower their armaments."

Elsa just kept looking between James, Julius, and the two other Primordials standing in the room. In truth, he was legally the king. He had been crowned in front of all the people of Arendelle. She was trying to think through the power levels and if she actually had to do it. She couldn't risk breaking international law, especially after suffering damages after being laid siege to. But she didn't have to.

"You may be king, father." A voice called from the doors, which swung open violently. The open doorway revealed three men. Two of the three men stood on either side of the one in the middle and were wearing worn looking leather and metal armor with swords hanging at their sides. The man in the middle looked like a younger Julius. Flowing brown hair, sharp features, and at the moment angry brown eyes blazing with outrage. He was wearing formal leather armor stitched with a crown, and underneath black cotton robes with black leather boots. "But as of yesterday, I inherit the position of Emperor. And I say, she doesn't have to listen to you."

"Derek?!" Julius sounded surprised, he took a small step away from the new men. "What are you doing here son?"

"Don't you son me, father." Derek Xavier spat at his father. "I know now. You sent me to the front lines to get me killed. What kind of father are you?"

"You don't understand." Julius started to explain.

"No, you don't understand. It's already too late to apologize." Derek said darkly. "I already signed an agreement with Ethios, detailing your punishment."

"Who the hell is Ethios?" Julius demanded. "And what punishment agreement?"

"I believe this is where I come in." Said a seemingly random man in the room.

From one of the tables in the room, the man stood up. He was extraordinarily tall, taller than even Lognath. What hair he had that wasn't dusted with gray was dark brown almost black, and was neatly done, looking very regal. His eyes were a warm brown color, the color of finely polished wood. He had smile lines around his eyes as well as deep dark circles under them. And he wore a very regal looking black suit with buttons made of gold with crisp folds and no wrinkles. He looked very much like what people thought of as "kingly". It was astonishing that no one had noticed him sitting there. As a matter of fact, as he stood up his table mates jerked back in surprise as if they hadn't even seen him sitting at their table.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "My name is Ethios. I am the Primordial of Kings, and well as the King of Primordials. And I am the one who signed the arrangement with young Derek Xavier here." The two Primordials protecting Elsa and James immediately fell into a kneel, while nervousness showed itself in James' expression.

"He can't! I'm his father, he has no authority over me." Julius shouted, working himself back up into a fit.

"Well not only is he the new Emperor, but he has also been blessed by me, where you have not." Ethios explained calmly, not effected by Julius shouting. "So I think everyone, including foreign nations, would say that should make you at least equal. And that's where us Primordials come into place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, so many centuries ago we Primordials and you humans signed a peace agreement. That first agreement between man and Primordials established the understanding that if either a Primordial or a human commits repeated purposefully violent transgressions against the other, that it was the right of either to take justice into their hands."

"No, no, you can't!" Julius sounded panicked, having realized the trouble he was is.

"Oh yes I can." Ethios said, his voice becoming darker. "Julius Xavier, I charge you with repeated hate crimes towards Primordials everywhere. Including murder and unlawful and unprovoked torture."

Instead of refuting the charges, or trying to fight his way out, Julius simply turned and ran. He ran straight towards the door, obviously intending to simply barrel through his son on his way out. But Ethios said over his shoulder to James, "James, if you would kindly stop that man."

Without saying anything, James raised his right hand towards the fleeing Julius. A bolt of blue lightning shot from his palm and collided with Julius' back. Julius then collapsed, convulsing and twitching on the ground. "Brutus, detain his please." Ethios said.

Brutus calmly walked over to Julius' body and effortlessly picked him up with one hand and threw him over his shoulder. With a deep bow to Ethios, Brutus turned and walked out of the ballroom, Julius in tow.

"Thank you, Emperor Derek, for your help. It will be remembered." Ethios said to Derek.

"No problem, King Ethios. Anything to ensure peace between the two of us. However, there is one more thing that you should know, about the ancient laws of man." Derek said. The rage faded out of his face and it returned to a calm one. Without the anger, Derek could be considered a handsome man, and at least looked very kind and wise. Battle aging him quickly and teaching him valuable life lessons.

"And what, pray-tell, is that?" Ethios said, he too was visibly becoming more calm and pleasant.

"Well unfortunately, according to a rather obscure but maintained rule, royalty cannot marry a commoner."

Elsa looked over to her sister. All the blood in Anna's face had drained out, and she clung possessively to Kristoff. To her left, James became more troubled, he would probably defend Anna and Kristoff's right to marry, but that would get messy and complicated with Ethios present.

Derek noticed Anna's reaction and quickly corrected himself. "Do not worry, Princess Anna. I don't mean you and sir Kristoff. Your sister was smart enough to make the 'Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer" an actual title and rank in royal standing. Albeit a very low rank, it still counts. What I do mean, is Queen Elsa and James here.

"You see, James doesn't have a royal title. He may be about to become the Primordial of something, most likely something impressive. But that's not a human royal position. Or at least, it's not substantial enough to count."

This didn't seem to ease the troubled expression on James' expression. And he started to say something, but was cut off by Ethios. "I actually have an announcement to make in relation to this subject."

Ethios took a second to make sure he had everyone's attention. Then he continued. "With the completion of his trials James has earned the right to join our ranks. And his excellent execution of his trials have earned him a place on our high council, as voted by the rest of us while he recovered.

"Unfortunately, the amount of magic required to fully heal him caused damage of its own. This damage takes the form of the permanent alteration of his hair, and the destruction of his memories. Because his memory was destroyed as a direct result of the trials he went through, I will simply tell him what he has forgotten."

Ethios turned towards James with a sad expression. And James on the other hand had an anxious one, not sure of what his memories were going to give him. "Your full name is James Alexander. You were born in the small kingdom of Dorana far to the south. Your father left your mother before either even knew you were coming. But none the less, your mother, Catherine Alexander, raised you with as much love as she could for twenty-five years. Unfortunately, the king of Dorana made a decree for all first born sons to be killed, in an effort to decrease peasant wealth. Your mother asked us for help, and we allowed you to take the trials, making you a Primordial."

James was stunned. His expression was one of shock and small pain. The pain stabbed Elsa in the heart, who felt strongly for James and couldn't stand to see him in any more pain. After a moment or two or silence Ethios' expression brightened significantly as he turned back to Derek.

"That actually was not the announcement, that was merely completing a task. The real announcement is that, after centuries of running the Primordials and human kings by myself I have finally married." Everyone gasped and looked around at each other. Derek narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to figure out where Ethios was going with this. James didn't really seem to hear him, still reeling from the revealing of his past. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were half paying attention to James and half to Ethios.

"Yes, after a while of talking back and forth, we figured out we had a lot in common. And we fell in love. She's a mortal, but we Primordials don't have laws against such marriages. She seemed very happy to leave her desolate home. But that was to be expected. Her king had made her give her only son away to keep him safe, plus with this marriage she can see him again."

Ethios stopped talking and looked around the room, a knowing expression on his face. He was waiting for everyone to connect the dots. Derek and James were the first to understand, Derek smiled broadly nodded and actually applauding Ethios' cleverness. James' eyes went wide and he was at a loss for words.

"That's right James, you guessed it." Ethios said with a warm, fatherly smile. "By all the power invested in me by the Primordial court and laws of inheritance, I name thee James Primordial of Heroes and Prince of Primordials."

Everyone from the tables stood up and clapped and cheered. They all figured it out, and were delighted that the hero of the Battle of Arendelle was given such a rank. Derek, face still plastered with a huge smile, said, "That seems to be of sufficient merit. No one will doubt the legitimacy of your claims. Congratulations on the wedding, King Consort James."

"Nonsense!" A voice from the crowd shouted out. "We'll not have our hero be limited to King Consort!"

Many other voices offered their agreement with that statement. And in a few moments, the entire room was chanting "King James. King James. King James."

"It seems you've won popular support, King James." Derek corrected.

"Seems fitting." Ethios commented. And Ishnaugh nodded in agreement, Marhsual appearing at his side, holding his hand and smiling brightly at Elsa and waving.

Golden light shone around James. The light shone too bright to look at for a second then faded, revealing James once more. He was now wearing fancy new royal blue robes, and a red cape with white fur on the edges. On his head was a medium sized golden crown with slightly shining blue diamonds embedded in it. Around his waist was a polished leather belt, with his blue sword and ice scabbard hanging at his side.

"Good luck, King James." Derek said as he and Ethios made to leave. "I believe we'll be talking soon." And with that, the two kings of kings left the room, followed closely after by Ishnaugh and Marshaul after they offered their own congratulations and luck wishing.

The people were still applauding and cheering, some more people even came in from outside to join in. Elsa felt a smile spread across her face, looking at James standing at her side with all the people of Arendelle on his side.

After so long in depression and fear of the future, good feelings overwhelmed her. They swept her up in an unstoppable wave of emotions. Almost as if she was no longer in control of her body, she stood from her seat, grabbed James' face, and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered even louder during the kiss. But neither of them paid attention, they were too busy reuniting with each other. The magic created by their emotions swirled around their bodies in a flurry of visible power.

When they finally broke apart for breath, they leaned their foreheads against each other. They looked into each others eyes, losing themselves in them for a moment after such a long time apart. James smiled, a glint in his eyes. "Well, Snowflake. Are you ready for another wedding?"

The couple turned and looked at Anna and Kristoff. Said other couple looked at each other, then back to the rulers of Arendelle with huge smiles and nodded. James turned to address the eager crowd of people. "Thank you, good people of Arendelle, for attending our wedding, even if you didn't really know it was me. But now it's time for the main ceremony, the wedding of Princess Anna and Kristoff." The crowd cheered like crazy. "To the church!"

The crowd rushed out of the doors. Elsa took Anna out of a secondary exit, avoiding the now massive crowd, to a waiting carriage that James had arranged beforehand that wasn't driven by one of Julius' guards. James took Kristoff's arm and turned them both to blue smoke, and shot out of the castle, through the town and onto the church stage to await the coming women.

Now, to make this the best day my sister has ever had. Elsa thought to herself as she averted her eyes so Anna could switch into her actual wedding dress.

* * *

**Oh man, all the twists, and James' back story is revealed. Julius is taken away by the Primordials, James is together with Elsa finally, and it's time for Anna and Kristoff's long awaited wedding. **

**Also, shout out to kristiannafan for getting really close to guessing the twist this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't really _that_ obvious. Oh well, there is plenty of stuff you couldn't guess. **

**Anyways, have a nice night. Review, fallow, and favorite. Make me feel the love.**

**RWTalent**


	25. Chapter 25

**And I'm back, finally finishing off all of the wedding stuffs. For those of you who enjoy this story, don't worry, there is still a little left to this story. Unfortunately, for the next week I'll be really busy writing my EE (Extended Essay) so I probably won't be putting anything out, but I promise I'll try. Anyways, review, follow, favorite like good fanfiction-ers. Please enjoy.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

Aw man, it's good to be back. I thought to myself. I was standing on the stage in the church, by Kristoff's side. Without being able to leave the castle, Kristoff wasn't able to ask anyone to be his best man. So I became the best man, in charge of holding the rings that Kristoff had personally gotten the town jeweler to make quite a while ago.

I smoothed out my suit. I had replaced the robes Ethios had given me. The only thing I kept was the belt with my sword, I swear this thing always comes back, and my new crown. I had actually tried to take that off when taking me clothes, but Gerda flipped out, saying a king never took his crown off. After a minute or two of straight lecturing I gave in and kept the crown.

To be honest, I wasn't really planning to become king. I would've been fine being King Consort. For one, that would be a lot less work. But apparently the people thought I'd make a good king, and it's not like I could straight up refuse them. Plus, King James sounds a lot better than King Consort James.

Kristoff took a deep breath, anxiety apparent on his face. I smiled, having experienced that nervousness regardless of who I looked like. I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You got this Kristoff. This is your time, enjoy it."

Kristoff smiled back, and seemed to relax. The organs and the choir started singing. Everyone in the room turned their heads to the large church doors where Anna was soon to enter through. There were way more people in this wedding than in the last one. Even Eowan and Tyman had made it to this one, sitting towards the front in semi-decent suits. The walls were lined with even more decorations and there were even a few sculptures of Anna put up in key spots. I had also worked a little magic on the windows to show shining lights instead of the usual view of crowds of people.

The doors swung open without a sound, revealing the two royal sisters. Elsa had switched out of her wedding dress, which was amazing, back into her regular ice dress. And Anna had replaced her maid of honor dress with her wedding dress.

Her dress was, of course, white, but had red thrown in as well, matching the undershirt and sash of Kristoff's suit. It had long sleeves and reached down to her ankles. The bodice was composed of red silk and swirling designs. Around her waist was a belt-like pattern of red flowers. And from the bottom of the center of that design, streaks of red ran down to the bottom of the dress. All in all, she looked beautiful.

Elsa walked her sister down the aisle, not having any other family member that's older than her. When they stopped in front of Kristoff, Elsa stepped back into her position as the maid of honor. We shared a warm smile.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, just like mine. Except Anna knew exactly who she was marrying, and was happy about it. As the ceremony carried on, I found myself looking more and more at Elsa instead of Anna. And I smiled as I realized, now it's totally justified, it's a man's right to appreciate the beauty of his wife.

When the time came, Kristoff and Anna delivered their heartfelt vows, me and Elsa hadn't because Elsa had thought she was marrying Julius who I know she hated more than anything else. And right afterwards Kristoff took the rings from me and put one on Anna and allowed her to put one on him.

"Sir Kristoff, do you take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Princess Anna, do you take Sir Kristoff as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The bishop concluded, closing his holy book with a broad smile. "You may kiss the bride."

He didn't even need to say the ending sentence. Before he was even finished, Anna threw herself into a deep kiss with Kristoff, who barely rocked back from the impact. The crowd in the church went wild, which set off the crowd listening in from outside.

The sounds of applause and cheering reverberated from everywhere. The intensity of it bordered the painful side. But it didn't seem to effect the newlyweds, who remained in their kiss for well over two minutes regardless of the roar of the crowd.

I smiled at the two, my greatest friends. I doubt I could ever find any better than those two. I felt a cold body slide up against my side, Elsa had walked over from Anna's side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one around me, both of us still watching our new family members.

When they finally broke apart, breathless, me and Elsa immediately ushered them out and to the carriage that would take them back to the castle for their reception. This proved harder than expected as everyone and their aunt wanted to see , or touch, or talk to Anna or Elsa. Once they were safely in the carriage and on their way, I turned to Elsa with a smile on my face.

"So, at least that one went as planned." I joked.

Elsa giggled. "Indeed. But I quite like the ending to my wedding." She stood on her toes and pressed a shot kiss against my lips.

An idea popped into my head. "Hey, Elsa, have you ever wanted to fly?"

"Absolutely."

"Hang on then." Elsa clung to me, pressing close. I pulled some magic together and turned both of us into blue smoke. We shot up into the sky at break neck speeds. I came to a stop a little distance below the clouds, giving us the perfect view of Arendelle as the sun set behind the mountain range surrounding us. We reformed and hovered, a small blue cloud at our feet holding us up.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Elsa amazing, taking in the view. Lights from the houses in town twinkled like stars on the ground. The setting sun turned the sky into multiple colors, shades of reds and yellows and blues. And the mountains hid the actual sun, making it seem that the last remaining rays of light in the sky came from the mountains themselves.

But I wasn't looking at the view, I was just looking at Elsa. Her face in an expression of amazement, and basking in the fact that I was the one to cause it. That is until Elsa noticed me staring.

"And just what are you looking at?" Elsa teased with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing. Just the most beautiful thing up here." I said back, earning a giggle and a kiss.

"Alright, enough. We've got the rest of our lives to do this again. But I won't miss my sister's reception."

"As you wish, your majesty." With a mock little bow, I turned us back to smoke and shot off towards, then through Arendelle caste.

We reform once again outside the doors of the ballroom. Elsa took a second to smooth out her hair and dress. Then she attempted to fuss with my hair, which had been nice and neat during the wedding but had now resumed being messy, with no luck. Then we pushed into the ballroom, and made our way through the tables to the head one on the main stage. This time, unlike last time, we didn't sit in the center, Elsa sat to Anna's right and I sat on Elsa's right.

Not two seconds after sitting in our seats, the doors were thrown wide open admitting a wave of people in. Among them walked Eugene and Repunzel. I gave my seat up for Repunzel, like a gentleman, and took up a seat to Kristoff's left with Eugene sitting on my left.

Dinner was finally served by an army of kitchen servants. Everything from simple sandwiches to elaborate multi-dish meals. We sat and ate, talking and laughing amongst ourselves. Every so often a man or woman would bravely walk up to our table and offer congratulations and thanks to all of us.

After a while, the band started playing dance songs. And as per tradition, which had been forgotten in the confusion of my reception, the new husband and wife had the first dance. Anna and Kristoff made their way to the center of the clear space. Fully expecting Kristoff to mess and hilariously, I paid close attention. But, either to my disappointment or delight I'm not sure which, Kristoff danced well, not making any mistakes while leading Anna in a traditional ballroom dance.

When they were done we all politely clapped. And Anna and Kristoff turned devilish smiles towards me and Elsa. We both gulped. Anna waved for me and Elsa to join them on the dance floor. We tried to refuse, neither of us particularly enjoying being in the limelight, but with the assistance of the guests they were able to coerce us down.

Me and Elsa squared up in the center. I took one of her hands and mine, and placed my other on her waist as she placed hers on my shoulder. "I totally forgot to ask, do you know how to dance?" Elsa whispered to me.

A smug smile spread across my face. Little did she know, while I was being healed by the Primordials, one of the ways they made me stretch and flex my worn muscles was dancing.

Without giving an answer, I jumped into the dance, surprising Elsa. I led her through complicated spins and flourishes. We danced back and forth across the floor to an upbeat dance song. Elsa managed to keep up, having had way more experience, but seemed to really be enjoying herself. At the end of the dance, I finished by dipping Elsa low to the floor and pulling her back up.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

Instead of replying, she simply kissed me. Once she pulled back she asked, "Does that answer yours?" And she walked back to the table.

The rest of the party was a bit of a blur. After me and Elsa finished dancing, everyone flooded in to dance with their special ones. The couples were inseparable. Me and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, and Eugene and Repunzel wandered around the room, socializing with all the different people. We all danced once or twice more. Everyone seemed happy about the results of the weddings. Even Elsa's council, who she told me were kind of pushy and overall obnoxious in the politician kind of way, seemed more relaxed and wisely did not bother me nor Elsa that night.

The night seemed to go on forever. Right up until it abruptly ended. One second everyone was dancing, the next they were all shuffling out. It wasn't until then that I saw the clock and noticed that it was well past midnight. Eugene and Repunzel were given a room in the castle for the rest of their stay, Eowan returned to his cabin to make repairs to the hole in the wall and frost damage mine and Elsa's magic created. Anna and Kristoff somehow sneaked off to their room without us noticing. And I would up walking slowly to Elsa's room with her by my side.

We stopped in front of the closed door, looking at each other with smiles. I yawned, tired from the day's events. "Well, that was quite the day."

"Oh, really? You're not tired are you?" Elsa asked, a smirk on her face.

And I, like the clueless fool that I am, responded, "Well, I can't say that I'm not a little tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh what a shame," Elsa said, coming closer to me, standing on her toes and whispering in my ear, "because I thought we could-"

What Elsa whispered in my ear that night was the most un-royal thing I've ever heard from her. And quite frankly I don't think I should release that information. Some things need to stay between husband and wife. But after she whispered that in my ear, I suddenly wasn't tired., which was a good thing. Because after she said those...things, she threw open the door and dragged me in with her. And, well, we didn't get much sleep to say in the least.

* * *

**And there it is, the wedding stuff is finished. As I said before, this is not the end of the story. Sorry to those who wanted to see a James + Elsa scene there at the end, I rated this story T and intend to keep it that way, if you want it you can ask for it with reviews or private messages and I'll be happy to write it for you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and have fun while I slave away at a 3,500 min word essay. Until next time!**

**RWTalent **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, okay, I managed to make another chapter before I officially started my EE. Hope you enjoy! Review, follow, and favorite.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

I covered a yawn with my hand, leaning back in my chair with my hands resting on the arm rests. To my right sat Elsa, we were both sitting in large dark wood chairs at the head of the council table. She was wearing a fresh ice dress with her hair in its customary braid, her silver crown with blue diamonds glinting on her head. I knew she was just as bored as I was, but she hid it much better than I did.

The council room looked like it had been designed specifically to keep people bored. The walls were all made of simple stone, with bland Arendellian drapes hanging on them. There were no windows in the room to let in natural light or allow a view of the outside. Instead of relying on the sun, there were many lanterns set up around the room and across the table. Even the councilors looked boring.

The councilors had their own honorary chair around the rectangular table, not as splendid as mine or Elsa's chairs but still not ordinary chairs. None of the councilors seemed to be under fifty years old, essentially everyone there but me had either grey or white hair. They all wore formal robes of either black or brown. And they all droned on in either monotones or snobby voices.

I picked at my robes, not really paying attention to the councilor that was talking. I was wearing dark blue robes lined with gold, with soft shoes, a large hood, and a leather belt with my sword on it. I felt a smack on my right arm and looked up. Elsa told me with her eyes to focus on the meeting, I rolled my eyes in response but tried to pay attention none the less.

"-and wheat production has not risen since the last quarter's report. However the population seems to be rising towards an eventual problem with stagnant wheat production some ten years in the future. In addition, tourism for Arendelle and the Arendellian Kingdom is experiencing a huge increase. If we wish this to continue, we need to work on the production of our food." The agricultural councilor finished. He was short and stout, wearing brown robes and wire-rimmed glasses.

"And what do you recommend we do, councilor?" Elsa asked regally, sounding like a dignified queen. Over the last six council meetings, this problem had been brought up and every time the councilor didn't come up with a possible solution.

"After much deliberation and a long, extensive, multiple research sessions, me and my team of trusted advisors have finally come up with a solution. We have researched the fields of every council position. We have gone back so far that we have even researched if and how the very first king and queen of Arendelle dealt with this kind of problem. And introducing this solution-" The councilor was cut off.

I couldn't help it. If there was one thing I hate about council meetings the most, it's the elusive and indirect ways of talking that they all did to avoid any negative repercussions while opening up the opportunity to claim that it was their idea if it succeeded. I leaned in and interrupted him. "Councilor. As much as we all would love to hear you go on and on about your research and whatnot, I would like to finish this meeting before the end of the year. So if you have a solution, I suggest you get straight to the point."

The old man's face erupted in a crimson blush. He floundered for a second, messing around with the piles of paper in front of him. The other councilors snickered under their breaths at their peer, but were quickly silenced with a pointed look from me. After a few moments the councilor managed to figure out what he was going to say, "Your Majesty, me and my team have come to the conclusion that we should cut military spending to raise agricultural production."

The war councilor, who was still old but seemed younger than the others, sprung up from his chair, wearing black robes with a ceremonial dagger at his waist and his silver hair neatly done. "What military spending? We're underfunded as it is! Not to mention the fact that we are still at war with the Southern Isles and Weaseltown!"

That made me take notice. I leaned forward. "What do you mean, 'we're still at war'? We beat them, it's over."

"My apologies but they don't seem to agree with you. Although we haven't seen any enemy movement towards us, neither nation has offered us peace nor even filed any paperwork necessary to make peace legitimate. For all intents and purposes, they are still at war with us." He said gravely.

"Have you tried reaching out to them? Offering them peace?" Elsa asked, not nearly as emotionally involved as I.

"No, Your Highness. As I said before, our military is underfinanced. We don't have enough money to send someone over to either of them. Plus, all our forces are still preoccupied with rebuilding what little damage we received."

I leaned back in my chair once again, rubbing my temples to get at an annoying headache that was building up. Arendelle is a relatively prosperous country. We aren't exactly rich beyond measure, but no one goes without. The problem is, we've never really had a need for heavy military spending; Elsa and her parents and ancestors were excellent politicians. They were able to expand the kingdom to great lengths, develop and modernize, while at the same time avoiding war or conflict from any other nation. This was the first time in Arendelle's history that the nation had been declared war on and attacked.

"As pressing as our food production is," Elsa said. "international war takes priority. So, how do we get the money needed to extend an offer of peace?"

She looked around the table with a piercing and cold stare, searching the councilors for any ideas. Almost all of them averted their eyes. The ones that didn't did avert their eyes when I raked them all with my stare. Apparently, I was scarier than I thought.

When nobody gave an answer to her question, Elsa said, "Well, since this is the most important matter on the table for now, and none of you have an answer to my question, this meeting is over. The next time we meet, I expect an answer."

The councilors all stood and bowed to the two of us, then quickly filed out of the room. When they were all gone, Elsa turned to me and fixed me with a questioning raise of her eyebrow. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You've really got to learn how to control yourself, James." Elsa said. "Even if the councilors ramble."

"I just think that if everyone would simply get to the point, these meetings would both go a lot faster and get much more stuff done." I responded tiredly. Council meetings really took the energy out of me.

"You're probably right. But for now, this is what we've got." Elsa stood. "Now, what do you say we get some lunch?"

I stood as well and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I say, what are we waiting for?"

We walked through the halls of Arendelle castle together. Every so often, a worker would approach us with a stack of papers to look over and sign off on, Elsa simply instructed them all to place them in our study for later. The ever-growing mountain of paper in our study was always there. Since day one of being king I'd had to deal with tedious papers. I don't know how Elsa managed by herself, even with both of us working on it at the same time it took us most of the day.

We finally reached the dining room and pushed open the doors. Anna sat at the table, reading a novel. Kristoff had left earlier to see to his duties as both Royal Ice Harvester and Prince of Arendelle, and was expected back later that day.

"Good morning, Anna." I greeted politely, pulling out Elsa's seat before sitting in mine.

"Good morning, James. How was the council meeting?" Anna asked with a smirk on her face. Ever since Elsa had told me that she was requiring me to attend the stupid meetings, Anan had been entertaining herself by poking fun of my misery.

"Horribly boring as per usual." I replied. "At least this one was only about wheat growing."

"Oh really?"

"Apparently, we're still at war with the Southern Isles and Weaseltown." Elsa interjected, cutting me off with a smirk of her own.

"Really? I thought we won." Anna said, confused for the same reason I was.

"Nope. Still technically at war." I said. "Kind of not sure how that works."

"It takes a lot of paperwork to fill out. There's peace negotiations and terms and agreements." Elsa said.

"Oh well, we'll find a way to make this fall into place." I said.

The waiters came in toting huge trays of food. They always over prepared the food. I got quite a few smiles from them, which I graciously returned. And we dug in. Once we ate all we could stand, the head chef came out once again.

"How did you like your meal, your majesties?" He asked. His bruises and injuries had fully healed by then, and he looked content once again.

"Delicious as usual." Elsa complimented. "I don't know how you do it."

"Years of experience, Queen Elsa." He said, a large smile on his face. "Is there anything else any of you need?"

I was about to turn him down, but I felt a rising pain in my chest. "Actually, I could use a glass of water."

"Of course." He said, and snapped his fingers. A spare kitchen help came in and filled up my glass, and left a pitcher of ice water on the table. With a bow, both of them quickly walked back to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Anna and Elsa started having a conversation about something or ever while I downed the glass of water. For some reason, it didn't help out. So I tried another glass. That didn't help out either. The pain seemed to keep growing, more painful than before.

I muttered an excuse to Anna and Elsa, stood up, and started towards the door and the royal physician. I made it about halfway before the pain flared up once again and made me stumble.

"James are you okay?" Elsa noticed from behind me.

"Oh it's nothing, I just-" I started to say, before being cut off by a lack of breath.

"James?!" Elsa called out, I could hear her and Anna's chair being pushed back.

I tumbled down to the ground, trying to hold myself up with my hands. Then my arms gave way and I fell on my face. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. I could see Elsa drop to her knees at my side. My head started to get light and I got dizzy. Darkness crept in from the edges of my vision as Elsa rolled me over. Her crystal blue eyes slowly dimmed along with everything else. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. And finally, the darkness closed up and once again I faded into unconsciousness.

My last thoughts were; Dang, I thought I was finished with this crap.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhangers. Sorry, about that by the way. Once I'm done with my EE rough draft, I'll be back with the conclusion of this story. You guys are awesome! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**RWTalent**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! So, good news; I got an extension on my essay and I had enough time to write another chapter! Anyways, I'm glad to be back. So here's the chapter, and as you know review, follow, and favorite.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Elsa:**

Elsa anxiously tapped her ice-heal shod foot on the wood floor. She was sitting on a padded bench right outside of the palace's sick room. Anna sat beside her, a comforting arm around her older sister's shoulder. They had been sitting there for nearly an hour waiting nervously. Elsa very nearly had a heart attack when she saw James collapse, the doctor had even tried to examine her for any ailment when he had finally arrived, but she had brushed him off and forced him to focus on her fallen husband.

They hadn't heard anything and Elsa didn't know how to take that. James could in much more trouble than it seemed and they were too preoccupied with trying to save him, on the other hand if something horrible had happened then they would have come out and told her. Neither sister said anything, they weren't expecting anything like this to happen, they had all thought that after the wedding they were done with all of the drama and heartache.

Finally the doors to the sick room swung open and the palace doctor walked out. He was a short, middle aged man. His matted black hair was balding on the top of his head. His brown eyes were surrounded by crow's feet and laugh lines. He didn't look happy enough to be delivering good news. Elsa stood up, managing to be a few inches taller than the doctor, to receive the news.

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa." The doctor said. "But we have no idea what is wrong with King James. What we do know is that he is unresponsive and if something doesn't happen soon, he will most likely perish."

Elsa very nearly unqueenly dropped to her knees, but was held up by Anna. Anna asked, "Is there nothing we can do to help him? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing within my knowledge. I'm sorry, this seems to be a magical matter." He said.

"How can you tell it's magical?" Anna asked.

"Well, we found something odd on his chest. We don't really know if it's normal or not, only Queen Elsa would know."

"Can we see him?" Elsa asked meekly, barely trusting her voice not to break.

"Of course." The doctor said, then gestured to the room signaling Elsa and Anna to enter.

The two sisters slowly made their way into the sick room. The sick room was long and rectangular. It contained two rows of beds, each adorned with white sheets and pillows. There were a few doors off to each side leading to private offices for the nurses and attendants, leaving the room mostly empty of medical equipment. In a bed off to the right, James lay unconscious underneath the blankets. Out of respect they had switched the plain cloth sheets with fancy blue silk ones and propped him up on more than one above standard pillow. And they had left his golden crown on his head.

It broke Elsa's heart to once again see her love lay helpless, unable to interact with her. Knowing he hated the "accursed thing", she gently removed his crown and placed it on a small wooden nightstand on the left side of the bed. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she ran a hand through his soft brown hair.

Anna, seeing her sister become more and more upset, asked the doctor, "So what is it that you found odd?"

The doctor came up to the side of the bed and pulled down the covers and then lifted the front of James' shirt. The doctor revealed James' impressive stomach muscles, along with a few nail marks. If she hadn't been so heartbroken she would have felt embarrassed. But when the doctor pulled James' shirt up above his chest, she found something that she hadn't seen before. There was a black almost burn mark in the center of his chest roughly where his heart would be. Spreading out from there, dark black lines had traced the lines of his veins and arteries all across his chest, the longest line reaching up to the base of his throat.

"That isn't normal is it?" Anna asked. Both her and the doctor then looked at Elsa.

"No, it isn't. That wasn't there when..." Elsa cut herself off. She was upset not crazy. "That wasn't there before."

"Do you have any idea where this could have come from or what could have caused this?" The doctor asked.

"Well, no. I have no-" Elsa started to say. However, she stopped herself when she remembered what had most likely caused this.

She thought back to when James had first asked to court her. It was immediately after Julius had done some dark magic on her, corrupting her mind to overwhelm her with fear and drive her powers out of control. She thought hard about those memories, she had fallen unconscious after he had initially corrupted her, then she had woken up inside of Eowan's cabin where she freaked out and almost froze everyone to death.

Then James had come back from attacking the stores of food being horded in Arendelle. He had come into the cabin and tried to get her to calm down. After that failed, she used her magic like she had in the Arendelle jail cell during the Great Freeze to blast out a wall, and James had quickly followed after her. After a small scuffle she lost track of exactly what had happened, but next thing she knew her mind cleared and she was back to normal. But she remembered James lying on his back several feet away his sword and a strand of black hair in his hands.

"Julius infected my with dark magic before, when he had kidnapped you Anna," Elsa said. Anna shuddered, remembering the pain of being tested on and tortured and the horrible reveal of her powers. "But I don't know how that would cause this."

"He infected you? Was there anything left of the magic?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, a few strands of my hair turned completely black. But James threw them away immediately, and it wasn't the strands that was influencing me, they just showed that something had happened."

"Well, if he released the magic in you, could that have resulted in a violent explosion of magic?" The doctor asked.

Anna and Elsa reached the conclusion at the same time. Anna asked Elsa, "You don't think he was hit in the heart do you?"

"Well it looks like that's where the blackness is the worst." Elsa pointed out.

"So how do we fix this? True love?" Anna asked.

"Trust me, if it was true love this would've already been fixed." Elsa said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" a voice from the doorway asked.

The three people present whipped their heads around to see who was there. Standing in the doorway was Gran Pabbie, accompanied by a tall figure whose face was hidden by a hood.

"Gran Pabbie? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I couldn't be here for your wedding but I decided to come before either of you leave for your honeymoon. And then I heard that James had fallen possibly fatally sick." He responded. Both of them proceeded into the room and over to the bed. The man in the cloak helped Gran Pabbie to stand on a free space on the bed to observe James.

"Hmm, this is troubling." Gran Pabbie said. "I'm not well versed in dark magic, but it seems your previous guess was correct, he appears to have a darkened heart."

"Is there a cure?" Elsa asked.

Gran Pabbie didn't seem to have an answer. He looked up at the man in the cloak, as if asking for the answer to Elsa's question. Elsa turned to the man with a piercing glare, "Whoever you are, tell me now; is there or isn't there a cure?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't know that this would happen." The man said. Then he reached up and pulled down his hood. As the shadows fell away from his face, Elsa and Anna finally saw that the man before them was none other than Lognath.

Elsa, Anna, and the doctor all stumbled back away from the Primordial. "What are you doing here Lognath? Haven't you done enough?" Elsa demanded.

"I said I'm sorry." Lognath said, his temper flaring up. "I realize now that what I did was wrong. James showed me the truth when he saved my life. I honestly didn't know this would happen. I only gave Julius the power he used so that he could effectively take total control over Arendelle, I didn't have killing James in mind when I gave it to him."

"If you really are sorry, then fix him. Fix him now." Elsa demanded.

"Don't you think I would if I could?! I don't want him to die anymore than you do now."

Elsa deflated, knowing there was no point in arguing further. If both Gran Pabbie and James trusted Lognath enough to associate themselves with, then Elsa could too. And if Lognath said he couldn't heal James, she knew he couldn't.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. As far as I've seen there is no cure for this. Although..."

Elsa perked up slightly. "'Although' what?"

"It might be crazy, but we could try letting him die then reviving him." Lognath thought aloud.

"How would we do that? And how would we be sure that would work?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen a resurrection before. And my power isn't suited to bringing back life."

Elsa thought about their dilemma, mulling over different ideas and solutions. "What if I became a Primordial? What if I became a Primordial and gained enough power to be able to bring him back?"

"While it's not technically impossible, it might as well be. First off, it would take too long, he'd wake and die way before you got even half way through your trials. Second, there is no possible way to predict or guide your Primordial field, it just comes to you. And you'd probably be more 'Primordial of Winter' than 'Primordial of Resurrection' or Life."

Elsa was about to propose another idea when suddenly the doors burst open once again. This time a young messenger came running in, looking winded and flustered. He took a second to collect himself and regain his breath. He looked at Lognath, who quickly threw his hood up once again, and Gran Pabbie questioningly. Elsa simply nodded her head, signaling for him to relay his message.

The messenger bowed at the waist. "Queen Elsa, urgent news from the ports. Two ships have arrived, one from the Southern Isles and one from Weselton. They're carrying the Duke, the Southern Isle King, and Prince Hans."

"What?! What are they doing here?" Both Elsa and Anna exclaimed.

"They state that they're here to negotiate a lasting peace, but they haven't arrived with any other delegates."

"Where are they now?" Elsa demanded, putting on her 'Queen mask'.

"They're in Arendelle's main square, waiting for you."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Stay here. Make sure no one tries anything to hurt James."

"Elsa are you sure you can take them alone?" Anna asked, fearing for her sister's safety.

"I'm more worried about them trying to kill James while he's down. If Gran Pabbie heard about this, they probably have as well."

Anna clearly didn't like the idea of leaving her sister to deal with all those enemies alone. But she didn't argue. She knew if anything happened to James, Elsa would fall to pieces. As it was, Elsa was nearly there already. So she just nodded and wished her sister luck.

Elsa then turned to the doctor. "You stay here and make sure James stays alive and well. If anything happens to him, I'm taking it out of your hide."

The doctor, who had never heard a threat from Elsa was shocked into immediate obedience, running over to gather his medical equipment. Planning on doing anything and everything to keep James alive.

To Lognath and Gran Pabbie, Elsa said, "You two, go out and find anything you can find on either curing this or bringing him back. I'm not going to lose him again." Lognath and Gran Pabbie both nodded solemnly and dissappeared in a puff of black smoke.

With an assignment given to everyone to help James, Elsa finally turned and marched out of the sick room and then out of the castle towards the town square. Ice crackled and snapped from her ice cape and the ground froze wherever her feet touched. Everyone could clearly see that she was furious.

Standing there in the main square where the offending men; King Malek of the Southern Isles, and the Duke of Weaseltown.

"What do you two want?" Elsa snapped at them. "We beat you, you lost, why won't you leave us alone?"

"We want many things, Queen Elsa." King Malek drawled. "But the first thing we want is a little respect, with a side order of your husband's power." Then Malek nodded to something behind Elsa.

What did he nod to? Elsa thought. Then she realized her mistake. Where's Hans?

She felt a sharp pain on the right side of her head and immediately collapsed to the ground.

Back in the castle, glass shattered, a few metal bars and tools crumpled, the doctor and Anna were knocked to the floor by a powerful, invisible force. And James' eyes snapped open. The green of his eyes surrounded by another ring of bright electric blue.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand done. Woo. So, I hope you guys liked it, not sure how many chapters are left in the story, sorry it's so short. But have no fear, for I have the intention of writing a sequel, and possibly a collection of one-shots with everybody. Also, if any of you guys have any ideas as to what to write about, feel free to tell them to me. More on that later though. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. Those of you that have and continue to do so are freaking awesome. **

**RWTalent **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ta da! A new chapter! Read, review, follow favorite! Please and thank you. Enjoy the story**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

My chest ached liked crazy as I sat up in my bed. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't my bed, but I was in the sick room of the castle. Another few seconds went by before I realized that the place had been trashed. Shattered glass and crushed structures scattered across the floor. Candles and lanterns looked like they had exploded. And anything around the size of a loaf of bread had been thrown violent across the room and had gouged into the walls. And Anna and the castle doctor were groaning as they stood up and brushed themselves off.

But strangely, I didn't care. For whatever reason, I was mad. Almost enough to start breaking things for no reason. And I had no idea why. I got out of the bed, magic stirring in my blood.

"Oh wow, what happened?" Anna asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Anna, where's Elsa?" I asked, having expected her to be by my side.

"She went out to the town square, the King of the Southern Isles, the Duke of Weaseltown, and Hans were all seen coming off a boat on the pier." She said.

"What?!" the floor around my feet cracked as my magic surged. "How did they even get close? There've been ships guarding the harbor since the weddings, there shouldn't be any way that they got into port."

Anna didn't have an answer, but I didn't stay much longer than that. I was already walking quickly out of the room. With a snap of my fingers my sword and scabbard flew into my hands were I attached it to my waist. Anna was following in my wake, more jogging than walking to keep up with me and my long stride. Through the entire castle, I couldn't find any guards, even though they should've been everywhere to protect the royal family with enemies so close.

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked, still making my way through the hallways.

"Just a few minutes before you woke up. James I really think you should rest, we're all very worried about you."

"Resting won't do any good, something doesn't feel right, and I can't do anything about that from a bed." I said, finally reaching the large front doors of the castle.

With a simple thought, a forced the doors open, a little more violently than necessary, with magic. Anna and I were greeted with a sight that finally explained why I was so angry. The King of the Southern Isles, the Duke of Weselton, Hans, and the guard I had first met on the castle's wall when I had first come to Arendelle, all stood side by side. Elsa was kneeling, facing us, in front of Hans with a large purple bruise on the right side of her face. I could tell she was regaining consciousness by the way her eyes moved around and focused on things.

King Malek was definitely shorter than me, being only an inch or two above Hans and Elsa. He had black hair, slicked back untastefully. He had the same eyes as his son. He was dressed in average red and orange royal robes with a much to elegant looking golden crown on his head. The Arendellian guard was dressed in his usual uniform with a knife and a sword hanging on his waist. He had close cropped dark hair. And dark eyes.

"Ah, James. And here I was thinking you were comatose in the castle." Malek, the King of the Southern Isles said.

"You would like that wouldn't you, coward." I growled back.

"Show respect, you low life." The guard said, angrily, his face flushed with anger. "He is a true king, unlike yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I caught myself formulating a spell that would blast them all off the Earth, and stopped myself. Senseless violence would accomplish nothing. "What do you want?"

"Well, you see. Arendelle is a valuable trade port. And I think it would be used much better if it was controlled by Weselton." the Duke said with a smirk.

"And I couldn't let any injustices to my family go unpunished. So me and my son are here for revenge." Malek said. "And being the master tactician that I am, I figured out the perfect revenge. Kill Elsa's new husband, then imprison her and use her for her power. Then sell off Arendelle to Weselton, and give Anna here to Hans."

"Do you really think that'll happen?"

"I don't think that you'll simply allow us to do it, no. But I know that you will because if you don't," Malek drew a small knife and put it up to Elsa's throat "then we'll kill her and have our revenge anyways.

"However, all you have to do to save her, is give us your power."

I blanched. I didn't know exactly what was happening to me, but I had a feeling that my magic was one of the only things protecting me. Plus, if I gave them my powers, I had no idea what they would do with it. And judging from what I could do just from being angry, I couldn't bring myself to imagine what they would do with it on purpose.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Malek said, and made to slit Elsa's throat, her eyes wide and scared.

"Stop." I said. Malek did stop, and looked up at me questioningly. A small bead of blood trickling down Elsa's neck. I couldn't let her die. There would be no way for me to live with myself if I did. "I'll do it."

Malek smiled cruelly. "Good, I'll finally get to use the artifact we found. You see, in the volcano where we found our heating stones, we found a knife. A knife that would allow us to simply take magic straight out of someone's blood. Barny, it's your time to shine."

Barny, the guard, pulled an ancient looking knife from his waist. It was made of bronze, with all sort of symbols etched on the blade. The handle was simple wrapped leather. And even from the distance we were at it felt horribly, sickeningly wrong. Every bone and every muscle in my body wanted to run. Or to blast Barny out of existence.

Anna tried to step in between me and the knife, but Malek pushed a little harder on his knife, making Elsa whimper in fear, another trail of blood trickling down. I stopped Anna by holding up a hand, and she stopped advancing and moved back. She looked scared and angry that she was powerless, but she stayed back none the less.

As Barny came closer and closer to me, the horrible feeling of wrongness and fear towards that knife got stronger and stronger. Until finally, I stepped back in fear. Malek narrowed his eyes, questioning me.

"Please," I asked Barny. "Please don't use that. I'll just give it to you."

Malek didn't look too happy about it, but he nodded at Barny none the less. He put the knife away, and advanced to face me. He looked at me with disgust, which must have been weird, I was around a foot taller than him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"James, don't do it." Elsa called, but was quickly silenced by Malek and his cursed dagger.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I love you." I called back softly. I reached out a hand towards Barny, and he begrudgingly took it. I had never done anything like this before, but it was a simple concept, just release my power without killing him.

So I poured it out, all of it. Everything that gave me power, even that which made me a Primordial. Everything went. And with every drop of magic I forced out of me, another drop of pure agony replaced it.

I fell to my knees quickly, my hand still firmly grasping Barny's hand, who seemed to be overwhelmed by the amount of power he was receiving. Around our hands was a huge corona of flaming blue energy, the essence of my magic in physical form. You could faintly see scenes from what memory I did have flow from my hand to his and was absorbed through his skin.

Soon we were both in tears, overwhelmed with pain and shear magic power. I was fading, darkness creeping in from the outskirts of my vision, and breathing was getting more and more difficult with every breath. Once everything I had was out, I knew I was past saving, I was too far gone. But I looked deep in to Barny's eyes and said, "Please, I know you don't like me, but whatever you do don't give them this power. Use it rightly."

Then I released his hand and fell over on my side. Barny stumbled back a step, looking at his hands which were now crackling with blue power. Malek laughed and released Elsa, who immediately ran over to me, rolling me over to look me in the eye, Anna as well came to my side.

"James, why would you do that. Why do this?" Elsa asked, tears flowing freely from her shining blue eyes.

"I couldn't let him kill you. You at least have a chance for a better future now." I said, the pain almost unbearable. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"No. No no. Don't you die on me! Don't leave me James!" Elsa shouted at me, begging, as my eyes slowly started to close. "Please. Please."

She cradled my head in her lap, rocking back and forth slightly as she wept. Anna just sat in silence, her voice squashed by the tears that were also flowing from her eyes. I hated for this to be how I left them, in tears as their world went under siege once again. But I was content with knowing that my last act was to protect them, to give them a fighting chance. In their sadness, surely, they'd have enough power to beat mine which resided in inexperienced hands.

My last sight of the world was the love of my life and her sister in tears over me. Elsa's blond hair a mess, her dress ruffled, and small cuts on her neck. Her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks flushed red. But even then, in her distraught condition, she looked absolutely stunning. I smiled at that. At least I got one last look at Elsa I thought to myself. And the darkness took over once again, and silence reigned as they sobs of my new family sounded further and further away.

* * *

**Sorry for the depressing chapter, but it had to be done. Again, I don't know how many chapters are left in this story. So if anyone has any suggestions or requests for stories to write (any at all) please let me know. And the sequel for this story is most likely confirmed, not sure when it'll be or what'll happen, but it will! Hope you guys like my story and story-telling techniques. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**RWTalent**


	29. Chapter 29

**Woot woot, another late night (technically early morning) update! Just in time for the beginning of the month. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review, follow and favorite. **

**RWTalent**

* * *

**Barny**:

Elsa was inconsolable. Kneeling over James' body with her sister, weeping uncontrollably. Ice crackled and formed around the three of them. While at the same time, the air around them shimmered like the air above a hot stone floor in the summer. But Barny couldn't focus on that.

He was too busy focusing on the power at his fingertips. Energy and magic crackled in his hands, leaping from finger to finger. He could feel in his body an intense burning. As if all his blood had been heated to an almost painful heat. He could sense Elsa and Anna as points of cold and heat. But the most powerful thing he felt was harder to explain.

He hated James. Since the first time he met James, he hated him. He had been looking for a way to get revenge ever since James had embarrassed him on the castle wall, for which he had been teased by his fellow guards for countless months. But something in him stirred when he looked at James' body. That something fought against his hatred, and pushed him against the men who he had allied with.

Just a few moments ago, he had been fully with Malek and the others. But now, he had the irresistible urge to stop them, to protect Elsa, Anna, and Arendelle from those men. Those men, who were now laughing at the sight before them. The sight that he would have once laughed at, but now made him sick to his stomach.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Malek laughed as guards started pouring into the courtyard with their weapons drawn. "Come now, Barny. Kill those guards."

Barny tried, but failed to resist his new urges, and said, "No."

"No?" Malek questioned. "How dare you tell me no? I _gave_ you that power. We had an agreement."

Barny looked back at Elsa crying over the death of her husband, and the feelings inside of him gained a new strength, almost totally destroying whatever he had felt before. "No, you didn't give me this power, James did. And he did it for her. I'm not doing anything you say. Leave now."

"Hans, teach this man a lesson." Malek commanded his youngest son.

"Uh, father. He has James' power..."

"He does not have his training. Make sure it hurts."

Hans smirked to himself, drawing his sword and advancing towards Barny. He knew Malek was right, he could feel that James' power to kill and destroy was in him. But there was so much of it and it was so wildly reckless that there didn't seem to be a way to reliably control it. Barny took a step back, retreating but keeping in between Hans and Elsa.

Just then a bolt of black lightning streaked down from the sky and crashed into the ground next to James. And suddenly Lognath was kneeling next to his old enemy, waving his hands around. Barny could feel that Lognath was working something with his power, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was that he was doing. Hans kept approaching, although a bit wary of the Primordial.

Just then Elsa and Anna looked up at the invading men. In their eyes, he could see both freezing and burning, unlimited fury. The sisters threw their hands forward, sending huge lances of fire and ice streaking towards them. Everyone was able to get out of the direct fire and ice, but Hans, who was the easiest one to hit, got knocked back by the concussion wave of the blasts.

Anna kept on, throwing huge fountains of super hot fire with punches. Elsa hung back, throwing her hands up in the air. A giant pillar of blue light shot into the sky, and Elsa screamed, "Ishnaugh! I call in your favor!"

Immediately afterwards, another bold of lightning streaked down from the sky, this one the color of pure gold. Where it had struck, the Primordial that James' had first fought stood, in resplendent golden armor. He surveyed the scene before locking his eyes on Barny. He could feel the Primordial's intense power radiating outwards like a huge fire, and he could feel the Primordial's eyes boring deep into his soul.

Faster than anything he had ever seen before, the Primordial crossed the distance between them and lifted him clear off the ground. "That power. It doesn't belong to _you_."

Before Barny could respond, he felt the power inside of him flare and his eyes burn. The Primordial must have notice and peered deeper into his eyes, as if searching for something. The Primordial apparently found what he was looking for and nodded, setting Barny back down on the ground. Then, the Primordial touched the center of Barny's chest, from there a golden chest piece was formed. With it on, the restless power inside of him settled down and became something more focused and precise. And suddenly, Barny knew just how to use James' power.

He smiled and turned to face the men, who were still dodging Anna's spouts of fire and Elsa's occasional blasts of ice that evaporated due to the heating stones Barny knew they had on them. With his newfound confidence in his power, Barny jumped into the fray.

He quickly stomped on the ground, causing ripples in the earth that knocked everyone off balance. Elsa and Anna looked over at him suspiciously. Lognath was still working over James' body. But Barny didn't focus on any of that, just on the enemies in front of him, his new power egging him on.

He threw blast after blast at all three of the men, making them dodge and take cover as best they could. Malek tried to hide behind a fountain. Barny simply sent a sideways wave of force to blast the fountain to pieces before sending a straight forward shot directly at Malek, forcing him to dodge once more.

Hans tried rushing Barny, sword at the ready for a stab. But the power in him flared up once more, taking over and forcing him to spin, catch the handle of Hans' sword, wrench it from his hands, and kick him, with magically supported legs, across the courtyard.

The Duke, being the fearful coward that he was, immediately saw what was happening to his allies and ran straight for the gates. With a smile Barny reached out, and pulled his hand back to his chest, causing a strong gust of wind to force the gates closed. The Duke tried to run to the side, but Barny simply used magic to pick him up off the ground and dangle him in the air.

Hans, still dazed from being kicked so hard, tried once again to charge at Barny, this time to distract him while his father tried to escape by climbing over the top of the walls. Barny spun around and used his momentum to deliver a hard kick to the solar plexus, knocking the air completely out of Hans' lungs and make it much harder to breath for him. While at the same time, bodily threw the Duke of Weselton at Malek, forcing them both to the ground.

The Primordial who had put the chest piece on Barny flashed around, tearing heating stones off of the defeated men's bodies. With their defenses down, Elsa frosted them all and pinned them painfully to the ground. She and her sister still looked horribly furious as Elsa approached the Duke and Malek while Anna approached Hans.

Trusting his power to guide him, Barny said, "Your Majesties, please wait. Don't do this."

Elsa whipped around to him angrilly, shouting. "Do not tell me what to do! They killed James! You should count yourself lucky I haven't killed you yet."

"You should listen to him Queen Elsa." Lognath spoke up, finished with his spell working."We are on a time limit here."

"Did you find a way to bring him back?" Elsa asked, hopefully.

"Sort of. For now I've managed to keep his soul attached to his body, but only for a few moments. If we don't find a way to bring him back without damaging his body right now, he's never coming back."

"We don't have any way." Elsa snapped.

_That's not quite true_. Barny heard over his shoulder. He whipped around to see what looked to be the ghost of James standing there surveying the scene, wearing common robes and his sword on his hip.

"James?" Barny asked, amazed. Everyone stopped and stared at him, not seeing what he saw.

"Is James here? Where is he?" Elsa demanded.

"Why can't they see you?" Barny asked James.

_ Probably because I'm not quite here. I'm more of a...representation._ Ghost James replied.

"A representation of what?"

_Of the power now residing in you. But it doesn't have to be. You can still return it, but you have to move quickly_.

"Wait, I can return the power? But you're- James - is dead."

_True, but with the soul connected to the body, a strong enough jump start of power could, in theory, bring him, me, back_.

It didn't take long for Barny to decide. Just one look at everyone's faces was enough to convince him, full of anger and sadness. He quickly made his way over to kneel next to James. "Alright, what do I do?"

_Simple. Just return the power_. Ghost James said before fading away.

"How helpful," Barny grumbled to himself, taking one of James' hands in his own.

"What are you doing?" Lognath asked, looking over Barny's shoulder.

"Returning the power."

"Hmmmm. Well, from what I've felt, there might be enough power to kickstart the body. But it's never been done before."

"Well, now's a good time to test it out."

Unsure of what to do, Barny just went with the simple rout; simply push every drop of the power out and into James. To say it hurt would be a gross understatement. To say it was excruciating would be putting it lightly. Being on the giving end, Barny found out, was _way_ more painful than being on the recieving end.

He could feel all the power rush out of him, pulling and scraping along the way. It hurt worse than dunking the hand that connected the two into molten iron. But he pushed on anyways, the urges created by the power forcing him to in a desperate attempt to return to its true master.

When it was done, every drop of power was back in James' body, Barny collapsed fully beside him, reeling from the pain. He hadn't even noticed that Elsa was on the other side of James, holding his other hand close to her chest.

A minute passed. Two minutes passed. When all hope seemed lost, James' green eyes shot open and he sucked in a ragged breath, breathing hard and heavily. Elsa immediately engulfed him in a huge hug, which he returned after a second. The hug was interrupted as Malek shouted in frustration, still pinned to the ground. James, Elsa, and Anna looked over to the impotent king.

James tried, and failed to stand up. Then Elsa helped him to successfully stand up and walk over to where Malek was held down, every step looking more and more healthy and confident. James stood over the Southern Isles king, glaring down at him, looking more like an angry Primordial as Lognath and Ishnaugh moved to stand behind him.

When Malek stopped struggling, James said, "King Malek, I am happy to tell you that Arendelle hereby cuts off _both_ the Southern Isles and Weselton completely. If I ever hear from either of your countries, or if I ever catch word of one of your ships sailing even remotely close to Arendelle's waters, I will personally go over to your capitals and tear them down _brick_ by _brick_. Now, get out of my kingdom before I _throw_ you out piece by piece."

Elsa thawed the ice holding everyone down angrily. The Duke immediately sprinted to the gates, burst through them, and kept running at full speed straight to the docks. Hans also pulled himself to his feet, and quickly ran away from the royal's hateful glares. Malek was slower, only walking quickly to the gates before turning around for one last word.

Malek didn't get to say what he had in mind. James threw his hand forward, and a bolt of thick blue lightning flashed right into the king's chest, causing him to fly at least 30 feet down the street, before skidding another 5 feet. He shakily got to his feet and didn't even bother to say anything more before running off after his son to the docks.

Anna, Elsa, and James gathered together for a family hug. Ishnaugh and Lognath disappeared, seeing that their work was done. And Barny, forever altered by the power of the magical urges, knew what he had done was wrong, and didn't want to face up to the consequences of his actions. So instead of waiting for the royals to remember that he was there, he carefully slipped away through the gates.

On his way out of Arendelle he grabbed a large brown cloak and bought a horse. He quickly hid his face with the cloak and rode off to the edge of the forest. Once there, he looked out over Arendelle, before drawing the strange knife at his side. Even though he had lost James' power, he could still faintly feel the sheer wrongness of the blade. With the power and urges gone, Barny didn't particularly care for James anymore, but he knew that the knife was evil. He put it back in the sheath, then turned his horse back away from Arendelle. He rode off, out of Arendelle's borders and even further north. He was determined, no one was every getting their hands on that blade. Never.

* * *

**And there you have it, James is back. I mean come on, the story's name is The Primordial Prince, I'm not just going to kill him off, off course his power will bring him back, heroes never die for good. Anyways, I believe there is one more chapter left in the story, a conclusion of sorts. But the (mis)adventures of everyone aren't over, for I do plan on making a sequel. Plus, if anyone makes suggestions, I could be putting out more stories or one shots or anything in the meantime. So please, send in suggestions, it doesn't even have to be about Frozen, and I'll take it under consideration. You guys are awesome. **

**To recap: sequel coming eventually, SEND IN SUGGESTIONS, rate, follow, review, and you guys rock.**

**RWTalent**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is, the last chapter of the story. Sorry it was so short. But no matter, more to come. I don't want to hold you up so I'll see you at the bottom. Review, follow, favorite.**

**RWTalent**

* * *

**James:**

"Apparently, he purchased a cloak and a horse before making his way out of Arendelle. I apologize Your Highnesses, but beyond that we can't find a trace of Barny." The captain Franz said.

We had called for a search of Arendelle for Barny the moment we had noticed that he'd slipped away. The guards had been scouring the town for hours and hadn't turned up much of anything as to where he had gone. To be honest I didn't really care where he was, he betrayed us but then helped Elsa and Anna, so there really was no reason to bring him in for questioning. The most concerning part was that he still had that strange knife. For everyone's safety, it shouldn't see the light of day ever again, just imagining what it could do to the magical world was difficult.

But with no clues and no leads as to where Barny went, we had to give up the search. So we sat in the throne room, Elsa on my right side and Anna, with Kristoff, on my left. Franz continued, "The Southern Isle ship has passed beyond the horizon and a notice has been sent around the kingdom to sink any Southern Isle or Weselton ship near our waters. Is there anything else Your Majesties require?"

"Not at the moment. Thank you captain." Elsa said with a small smile. Franz smoothly bowed at the waist, turned on his heels, and walked out of the throne room.

Both me and Elsa sagged into our thrones with simultaneous sighs, while Anna and Kristoff sat down in ice chairs that Elsa created for them. "So, are we done yet? Is that it?" Anna asked.

"I seriously hope so. I could do with some peace and calm for a long time." Elsa responded. She looked at me questioningly. "Are we done yet?"

"I believe so. I don't really feel like there's any more issues we'll have to deal with for a while now. Well, except for our stupid wheat production." I answered, earning a giggle from Elsa.

The doors of the throne room burst open as Kai and Gerda jogged in quickly. Me and Elsa once again sat up, trying to look the part of the kingdom's royals. "King James, we have some...ah...'visitors'."

"I wasn't expecting any visitors. Who are they?" I asked, curious. News of my wedding and coronation couldn't have traveled fast enough for kingdoms far enough to not have attended to already be at Arendelle.

"Uhm, well, it's kind of hard to say. I think you'll need to see for yourself, Your Highness." Kai said, looking to Gerda for affirmation. She nodded and everyone looked at me.

I stood up with a huff, just another thing to do. I quickly walked across the room, everyone else following behind me. I threw the doors of the throne room open and looked around, but was only met with a sight of the hallways of the castle.

"Your Majesty, they're assembled in the main courtyard." Gerda interjected, seeing me confused.

"Why wouldn't they just be gathered here?" I asked.

"Well, they kind of needed a bit more room." Kai explained.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. I was really quite tired, with everything that went down that day, and wasn't really in the mood to be strung around Arendelle. If it was any other servants I would just demand that they tell me, but since it was Kai and Gerda I went along with it.

After a bit of walking, I finally got to the castle doors. With a flick of the wrist the door handles glowed blue and the doors swung open of their own accord. I was expecting a small group of Arendellians who had some sort of magical problem, or some very informed foreign nation administrations, but what was actually there was far from normal.

As the doors of the castle flew open, around a hundred heads turned towards me. Gathered in the courtyard was a huge crowd of people of all shapes, sizes and nationalities. No two people looked alike. Some wore armor that varied in every way imaginable, from oriental armors of the east to european armor from the west. Others wore robes and carried various items inscribed with different symbols and shapes meant for different magical purposes and applications. And then some even wore just regular clothes ranging from expensive to peasant-grade. They all carried packs and supplies, weapons or tools.

And they were all looking at me differently. Some looked in admiration, others in disappointment. Some in apathy, and some in respect. But none the less, everyone was looking directly at me. Not at Elsa, not at Anna or Kai or Gerda or Kristoff. Just directly at me.

I leaned over to Kai, who had moved to stand at me left while Elsa stood at my right. I asked, "Uhm, who are these people and why are they here? I've never seen any of them before."

"I don't really know. They urgently requested to see you. They referred to you by your full name." Kai answered.

Two of the crowd stepped forward, one man and one woman. The man was decently tall, about average for Western Europe, just an inch or two smaller than an average Arendellian man. He had salt and pepper hair that reached only to his ears, with a clean shaven face. His face had smooth angles with a strong jaw line, relatively attractive. His eyes were a calm amber, like a warm hearth. He wore typical knight armor from Western Europe, although his helmet was missing. There was no formal decorations on his armor, not a symbol or colored rope/cloth. He had two fencing foils, one strapped on each side of his waist.

The woman was a petite Asian woman, without much muscle on her small frame that was significantly shorter than everyone there. She had silky black hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes was also pretty dark. Her face was mostly sharp angles, but not in an unattractive way. It gave her an edge that would have been diminished by her stature. She wore long flowing robes of green and blue silk. In her hand was a normal looking wooden staff that had a few nicks that looked suspiciously shaped like heads. But her cherry red lips were already curved into a warm and trusting smile, which I gratefully returned.

"Good evening, King James I presume?" the man greeted in a faint English accent.

"I am indeed King James of Arendelle. If I may, who are all of these people and what is the purpose of all of your visit?" I responded.

"Oh, I do apologize. My name is Andrew Wellington, of Bristol, England." Andrew introduced himself. "While there, I trained in double handed fencing and assisted in preventing the rise of an increasingly violent local gang, as well as taking down one that was already established."

The Asian woman bowed deeply at the waist, and said in perfect English, "My name is Ah Earlene, but you may call me Earlene. I come from a small, nameless village in China. Although they typically did not allow women to train, I taught myself how to wield a bo-staff, as well as discovered subtle Earth-magic. I was exiled from my village when I used what I had to defend the home of my neighbor from forest monsters."

"Well, you both already seem to know who I am, King James of Arendelle and Primordial of Heroes," I gestured to Elsa. "This is Queen Elsa, my wife. And although it is quite the honor to have met you two, I still don't know why any of you are here."

"We received messages in our dreams, telling us to come to Arendelle. We have come for you, King James, I believe we have come to help you, being heralded as heroes in our own homes, it seems logical that we come for training and guidance from the Primordial of Heroes." Andrew explained.

"Wait, you all already know about Primordials?" Elsa asked.

"Oh course, Your Majesty." Earlene said with another bow to Elsa. "Our dreams have been very descriptive, giving us knowledge and insight. At least that is the case with me, I cannot speak for everyone present however."

"So, you've all come here because of me?" I asked.

"I believe so. But it is within your right to send us away." Andrew said.

"James wouldn't do that. We'd be happy to have our own heroes here in Arendelle. But there won't be enough rooms for everyone." Anna said.

"I don't think that'll matter. We can set up camp-" Earlene started to say, but I cut her off.

"No no, that won't due for guests of mine. There are a few good inns right here in Arendelle where there'll be enough room for everyone." I said.

"We would hate to intrude, but we don't have much money at all." Andrew apologized.

"Well then, how about instead of payment, you can pay Arendelle and the inns by performing tasks and errands to earn your rooms." Kristoff suggested. "That's what I did for a while."

"Sounds good to me." Elsa agreed.

Earlene and Andrew exchanged a look and seemed to agree with the idea as well. "That seems like a fair deal to us."

"Well then, how about everyone takes a week to get settled and to get a few tasks accomplished around town. Then we'll all meet in the courtyard to discuss what needs to be done." I suggested.

"A logical plan. Until next time, King James." Andrew said with a bow.

"Thank you for your generosity, Your Highnesses." Earlene thanked with a bow as well.

The two heroes turned to address the rest of the group to tell them the arrangements.

**Elsa:**

After a day of organizing efforts and people, Elsa collapsed on her bed, changing her ice dress into a nightgown like she did every night, her star necklace still around her neck. James, however took his time, carefully taking off his royal robes and folding them neatly, he had a great respect for anything royal.

She watched him place his folded robes in a basket that Gerda collected dirty clothes in and placed his crown gently in an ornate wooden box. He placed his sword and scabbard on a wooden display that was recently made for it. Then he walked over and crawled into bed next to her. She flicked her wrist and a gentle winter breeze blew out all the candles at once. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Quite the day, huh?" She asked.

"You don't say, died, came back, threatened and roughed-up a world leader, lost a magic knife, and took a bunch of heroes under my wing."

"Are you looking forward to that?" Elsa asked.

"Psh, no. I don't even know what I'm even supposed to be doing." He said.

"We can figure that out later. We've got a week to think of how to stall them again." She said, getting a small chuckle out of James. "This castle is going to be pretty crowded from now on isn't it."

"Probably. Is that a bad thing?"

Elsa thought about it for a minute. But the answer wasn't hard to find. "No. This castle has been too empty for too long. People is just what it needs."

"Good. But to be honest, I'd be happy even if it was just you."

Elsa snorted. "You're cheesy, you know that James?"

"I can't help it. You're just so perfect."

She lightly slapped his arm. But snuggled in closer none the less. "You know what? I think it was all worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything we went through, and what came out of it. It was worth it. I wouldn't change a second of it."

"Me neither." He said. He reached under her chin and lifted her face to his before softly kissing her.

"I'm glad. Now it's time to go to sleep, we've got a meeting early tomorrow and a few remaining repairs to coordinate." Elsa said.

"Whatever, Snowflake." He kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, James. I love you." She said one last time.

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep peacefully, with smiles on their faces. The nightmares that certainly would've come from the trauma of what they had gone through did not come, being forced away by their love. And, although neither of them nor anyone in the castle ever noticed, above them while they slept a miniature aura borealis formed. Different shades of blue rolling and boiling together in the air, creating beautiful patterns of snowflakes, birds, stars, and many other things. Although it looked very similar to the one shining in the night sky outside their window, the one above them radiated warmth and love.

* * *

**_Please read_**

**Well there you have it. The official end of The Primordial Prince. You guys are awesome, your support was great, every review and PM made me want to keep going faster and harder. I want to make a special shout-out to PeruvianInca who reviewed pretty much every chapter, and made me feel like I was writing a good story that people enjoyed to read. But every review from everyone was amazing.**

**Anyways, enough of that, now for the news. I'll eventually be writing a sequel to this story, I just need to put the story idea together and get a few chapters pre-written. But in the meantime I'll try putting up smaller stories, one shots or only a few chapter stories, all including some form of James. I really hope all of you will at least look at them. And seriously, if any of you guys want me to write a small story or short specifically for someone or for everyone I'll try my best. Seriously, you guys rock. If there's anything else I didn't mention I probably mentioned it in the last chapter's author's note. Anyways, I'll see you guys when I write next. **

**RWTalent**


	31. Chapter 31

p style="text-align: center;"strongWhy hello readers! That's right, I updated this one, who would've guessed it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongActually, this is a pretty important update, no there won't be any story in this, but I have excellent news: the sequel to this story has officially started!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe title is, "Ascension and Descension", either kindly search for it or you know, it's the only other fanfic on my profile (not that hard to find)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTrust me, this story will be awesome, I won't be hurriedly throwing story together at 11:30 at night because I feel really bad if I don't update on time. With summer now in full swing I have plenty of time to write (as long as I don't procrastinate). Plus, with all this free time, I'll be able to answer reviews at the end of chapters, something I just didn't have the time nor patience to do before. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis message is, of course, for those of you who followed this story alone and didn't follow me, or to people who wear just reading this story without following or favoriting. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong So what are you waiting for? The adventures in Arendelle aren't over yet, and our heroes are about to be thrown into more chaos, *Queue evil laughter*. Find it, follow, favorite, and review! /strongstrong /strong/p 


End file.
